Sidawethiel ou la Vengeance
by Caladwen7
Summary: Sidawethiel, elfe très habile aux armes, décide de se rendre à Imladris où le destin de la Terre du Milieu va, semble t il, se décider...
1. Le départ de Mirkwood

**SIDAWETHIEL OU LA VENGEANCE**

**Bonjours à tous !! Après avoir littéralement dévoré un nombre incalculable de fics sur le SDA, je me suis dis : _Et si je faisais ma propre fic SDA ?_ Le problème, c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas douée, même si j'y mets toute ma bonne volonté (pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?...), alors ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux, promis ! ;)**

**Etant une grande admiratrice de Legolas, celui-ci devrait avoir un rôle important dans ma fic. Avis aux amateurs(trices) !**

**Disclaimer : J'ai jamais réussi à trouver l'utilité d'un disclaimer, mais bon, je vais quand même le dire : je ne me fait pas d'argent sur cette fic (D'ailleurs je vois pas du tout comment je pourrais faire ! Si vous avez des idées... ;) ) Et les persos de Tolkien ne m'appartiennent pas (lecteurs : Naaaaaan ? C'est vraaai ?), mais les autres persos, si.**

**Et je voudrais dire un grand MERCI à Lizou pour m'avoir gentiment prêté Sidawethiel. Thank you Lizou !!! ;)**

**D'ailleurs je te dédicace ce chapitre. Bonne lecture _mellon_, ce chapitre est pour toi +applaudissements plus qu'euphoriques en l'honneur de Lizou+ **

**Allez, tous en cœur : « Eeeeelle est des nôôôôô-ôtres,... » +coup de massue venu du ciel, provenant sûrement des Valars... Tss, trop sensibles ceux-là... Faut dire qu'ils sont habitués à de la belle musique...+**

**Et bonne lecture aux autres aussi, non mais ! ;p**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 1 : le départ de Mirkwood**

Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent. L'odeur métallique des deux lames se mélangeait à l'odeur de sang frais qui était déjà abondamment répandu au sol. Les cadavres d'orcs s'amoncelant commençaient déjà à recouvrir le sol habituellement d'un vert éclatant de la clairière.

Profitant d'une seconde d'inattention de l'orc, qui reculait sous le choc des deux lames, Sidawethiel, avec toute la rapidité et l'habileté distinctive des gens de sa race, asséna le coup fatal à son ennemi, qui alla rejoindre ses congénères, entassés sur le sol. C'était le dernier.

- _Quels chiens ! _se dit Sidawethiel_. Ils payeront tous. Je les tuerais. Je me vengerais, ILS ME LE PAYERONT !!!_

Relevant d'un geste rageur une mèche de ses longs cheveux, Sidawethiel alla retirer d'un des cadavres sa belle dague argentée, ainsi que son arc et ses flèches un peu plus loin, posés précipitamment à terre en raison de la proximité de ses adversaires. Tout en rajustant ses armes, Sidawethiel jeta un regard étonné aux alentours, examinant d'un coup d'œil expert la disposition des arbres :

- _Je me demande dans quelle partie de la forêt je me trouve ? Avec leur manie de fuir comme des lapins, ces chiens d'orcs m'ont fait perdre mes repères. Qu'ils aillent tous pourrir dans les forges damnées de leur Maître !_

Sidawethiel jeta un regard hautain bien que dénué de tout sentiment sur les cadavres d'orc.

- _Peut-être devrais-je prendre le temps de tout brûler ? Ces orcs infâmes souillent et empestent cette forêt depuis trop longtemps, il ne doit en rester aucune trace_.

Alors Sidawethiel commença à entasser les carcasses sans vergogne, achevant les derniers survivants du massacre d'un coup de pied, où en retirant du sol leur propre lance pour la planter dans leur dos meurtrit. Les orcs formaient maintenant un petit monticule, et l'elfe s'apprêtait à allumer un brasier pour mettre le feu aux cadavres.

Avant d'avoir pu mettre son projet à exécution, Sidawethiel releva la tête d'un geste vif et tendit l'oreille. L'elfe perçu des cris très familiers provenant du cœur de la forêt, plus loin, à sa droite. Des cris d'orc. Un groupe de ces ignobles créatures devait avoir fait une mauvaise rencontre, et dès que cette idée eu traversé l'esprit de Sidawethiel, un mince sourire dédaigneux se profila sur ses lèvres.

Sidawethiel se dirigea à pas feutrés dans la direction des cris, espérant que son ouïe ne lui ait pas fait défaut. Se faufilant avec légèreté et habileté à travers les arbres, L'elfe entendait de plus en plus nettement les bruits de bataille, et ne mit pas longtemps pour repérer les lieux de l'affrontement. Sidawethiel se dirigea silencieusement derrière un grand arbre touffu dont les hautes racines offraient un abri empêchant quiconque de voir sa position, ce qui lui donna tout le loisir d'observer la scène.

Deux jeunes hommes, des elfes d'après la finesse de leurs armes, se tenaient au milieu d'un attroupement d'orcs. Il devait y avoir une quinzaine de ces monstres. Le premier elfe avait une forte carrure, bien que fin et élancé comme peuvent l'être par nature les elfes. Son beau visage aux contours bien dessinés était surtout caractérisé par de splendides yeux bleu pâle, tirant sur le blanc. Ses longs cheveux blond très clair étaient habilement retenus en arrière par de fines nattes, sûrement pour éviter d'être gêné durant la bataille. Le deuxième elfe ressemblait beaucoup au premier. « Ils doivent être frères », pensa aussitôt Sidawethiel. Un des seuls détails qui les différenciaient était la couleur des yeux, car le deuxième elfe avait des yeux d'un bleu plus foncé que son frère. Il semblait plus jeune et avait également une carrure un peu plus fine et élancée que le premier, bien que forte et athlétique malgré tout. La couleur de leurs habits reprenait les tons vert et marron de la forêt, ce qui facilitait leur camouflage en les rendant aisément invisibles parmi les arbres. Le regard du plus jeune était menaçant, mais bien que moins que celui de son aîné, qui paraissait enragé.

Le premier orc fondit sur eux, mais il fut terrassé par le plus jeune elfe, une flèche plantée au milieu de son front. Après un moment d'hésitation, tous les orcs, bourrus par nature, entreprirent d'attaquer les elfes tous en même temps, et les frères laissèrent leurs arcs pour se saisir de leurs longues épées elfiques. L'elfe qui semblait le plus âgé se battait comme un lion : il pourfendait un ennemi, se baissait en un quart de seconde pour éviter un coup de lame horizontal et se relevait aussi vite en pivotant sur un pied pour transpercer sa cible en plein cœur, avant de tendre son épée en arrière pour pourfendre un orc qui voulait le surprendre dans son dos, et qui finira par rejoindre son congénère, raide mort sur le sol. De même, le second elfe tuait très habilement les orcs, peut-être avec plus de tact et moins de hargne que son frère. Il décapitait celui qui le menaçait avant d'esquiver un coup de massue latéral et de lancer une de ses dagues sur un autre orc qui tentait de s'enfuir. Celui-ci d'ailleurs tomba raide mort, en un son sourd, à quelques centimètres à peine de la cachette de Sidawethiel.

Sidawethiel observait les deux jeunes elfes se battre avec tellement d'expérience que dévoiler sa cachette pour les aider aurait été superflu. Leur adresse au combat prouvait qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup entraînés et qu'ils devaient avoir acquit une grande expérience à travers des années de pratique. Et effectivement, en seulement quelques minutes, les deux frères s'étaient chargés de tout le groupe d'orcs. Ils s'époussetèrent vaguement et se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs assaillants les ayant forcés à se distancer.

- _C'était une belle bataille, mon frère_, dit celui qui semblait le plus jeune au deuxième elfe. Sidawethiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à sa perspicacité en ce qui concerne leur lien de parenté.

- _Oui, tu as raison, mais ça n'est malheureusement pas prêt de s'arrêter_, répondit en soupirant le plus âgé des deux, en baissant le regard après avoir prononcé ces mots. _Cela fait bien longtemps que les forêts de Mirkwood ne sont plus sûres. Je n'ai même plus le souvenir de les avoir vues libres un jour..._

Le plus jeune garda un moment le silence, et son esprit sembla lui échapper, peut-être essayait-il de se remémorer des temps plus joyeux, si vraiment il en avait vécus.

- _Garde espoir mon frère..._, répondit-il enfin, en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- _Comment veux-tu garder espoir ?_ répliqua l'autre avec une pointe d'agacement. _Voilà des centaines d'années qu'Eryn Lasgalen pullule d'orcs infâmes, ce qui lui a valut d'être rebaptisée Mirkwood. Des centaines d'années, et plus, que notre forêt est plongée dans les ténèbres, et que nous passons notre temps à repousser les hordes d'ennemis qui s'enfoncent toujours plus profondément dans nos terres, gagnant chaque jour du terrain, et souillant tout ce qu'ils touchent !_

- _Ne laisse pas ton cœur s'assombrir par ces noires pensées_, assura le plus jeune elfe. _Les temps sont durs, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, mais il faut que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Suis moi, rejoignons nos compagnons et retournons au palais du roi Thranduil, nous n'en sommes plus très loin._

Sidawethiel essaya de se retenir de pousser tout haut une exclamation de surprise... assez peu élégante.

- _Je suis plus proche du royaume de Thranduil que je ne le croyais, _songea intérieurement Sidawethiel. _Je ferais mieux de m'éloigner dès que possible._

Pendant ce temps, les deux frères s'approchaient dangereusement de la cachette de Sidawethiel, tout en continuant à discuter. Sidawethiel se recroquevilla en hâte, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les alerter et se faire repérer.

- _...Si seulement il n'y avait pas autant d'orcs à Mirkwood !_ se lamenta encore le plus âgé. _Peut-être aurions-nous pu rejoindre une autre cité elfique et proposer nos forces pour la VRAIE bataille, celle qui nous débarrassera de ce fléau à tout jamais..._

Sidawethiel se raidit à ces paroles et tendit plus que jamais l'oreille, accordant toute son attention à la discussion des deux elfes. Avait-il bien dit « la **vraie** bataille ? » Ses pensées commencèrent à s'emballer. Allait-il y avoir une réunion d'elfes dans le but d'attaquer tous les orcs ? Y avait-il donc un moyen de se débarrasser de ces ignobles créatures maléfiques une bonne fois pour toutes ?

- _Je te comprends mon frère_, répondit le plus jeune elfe, _mais tu sais que nous devons avant tout songer à défendre nos frontières. Notre Seigneur Thranduil a déjà envoyé le Prince à Imladris pour prévenir de la fuite de Gollum, et son absence seule nous enlève un atout majeur sur nos ennemis. Il nous faut plus que jamais défendre le royaume là où on a besoin de nous._

Sidawethiel ferma les yeux et retient sa respiration alors que les jeunes elfes passaient à quelques centimètres à peine de sa cachette. Tous ses sens en alerte, Sidawethiel s'apprêtait à bondir et à s'enfuir au moindre signe de surprise de la part des deux frères, qui aurait trahit la découverte de sa cachette.

Le bruit de leurs pas légers et celui de leurs voix mélodieuses résonnaient dans les oreilles de Sidawethiel, puis petit à petit les sons se firent de plus en plus lointains jusqu'à n'être qu'un murmure imperceptible. Heureusement pour Sidawethiel, les deux elfes avaient passé leur chemin sans sembler l'apercevoir.

Sidawethiel relâcha enfin tous ses muscles qui se trouvaient contractés au maximum durant le passage des deux jeunes frères, et laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Mais il ne lui fallait pas rester là, alors l'elfe quitta l'arbre et repartit sur ses traces, à l'opposé de la trajectoire des deux frères.

Sidawethiel rebroussait chemin lentement, laissant libre court à ses pensées qui s'enchevêtraient. Pour une des premières fois de sa longue vie d'elfe, Sidawethiel comprit qu'un événement capital allait avoir lieu très prochainement en Terre du Milieu, et que ceci allait totalement bouleverser la vie de ses habitants. Après un moment de réflexion, l'elfe se souvient en effet que l'air et la forêt se faisaient plus étouffants et tendus jours après jours. C'était comme si la forêt elle-même et ses habitants sentaient qu'il allait y avoir un tournant dans l'Histoire très bientôt. C'était un événement trop important pour rester là, sans agir. Il paraissait clair pour Sidawethiel qu'il lui faudrait y participer, et ce coûte que coûte.

D'après les paroles des deux jeunes frères, le Prince avait été envoyé comme messager à Imladris. Selon Sidawethiel, même un fait aussi grave que la fuite de Gollum n'expliquait pas le déplacement du Prince de Mirkwood lui-même. Un simple messager anonyme aurait pu faire l'affaire. Il devait y avoir une autre raison derrière ce prétexte, quelque chose de probablement bien plus important. Peut-être allait-il là-bas pour discuter d'une hypothétique stratégie en vue de préparer une offensive contre les troupes orcs ? Si cela était le cas, Sidawethiel tenait impérativement à le savoir, les orcs l'avaient trop fait souffrir, il fallait qu'ils paient tous. TOUS ! Et pour commencer, il lui fallait déjà savoir ce qui allait se dérouler à Imladris.

Les pas de Sidawethiel se firent de plus en plus lents, pour finir par se stopper complètement alors qu'une nouvelle idée germait dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre. Il lui fallait partir maintenant. Sa décision était prise... Ses parents lui pardonneraient sûrement...

Sur ce, Sidawethiel commença à courir et entreprit de sortir de la forêt pour prendre la route d'Imladris, priant les Valar pour que ses souvenirs quant à la direction à prendre soient justes, et conduisent bien l'elfe à destination.

ooooooo

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le premier chapitre de mon histoire ?**

**J'avoue que je suis restée très très floue en ce qui concerne le personnage de Sidawethiel, mais vous comprendrez tout mieux au fur et à mesure des chapitres. (Enfin... normalement... ;p )**

**Alors maintenant, une petite question à deux balles pour voir si vous suivez : Quel est selon vous l'événement dont parlent les deux frères elfes et qui va se produire bientôt ???? (Trop dure la question !!! ;) )**

**Et en BONUS, une question à... à quand même plus que deux balles : Est-ce que Sidawethiel est UN elfe ou UNE elfe ? Ne cherchez pas d'indices dans le texte, je me suis débrouillée pour ne pas en mettre. (Ce qui a d'ailleurs rendu mes tournures de phrases un peu bizarres, mais bon...)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait super sympa si vous m'envoyiez une ch'tit review, siouplait, siouplait, siouplait :D !!! Je dédicacerais mon prochain chapitre à la plus belle review, c'est promis !!! **

**Allez, a+ et gros bisoussss !!**

**Caladwen**


	2. Imladris, enfin

**Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier très chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit une review. Je dois dire que cela m'a vraiment fait très chaud au cœur, et que ça m'a inspirée et influencée pour écrire le reste de cette fic. **

**D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, on n'a désormais plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans ses fics. Ca m'embête bien, étant donné que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire mes RARs, mais bon, y faut pas chercher à comprendre... Hé ! Je tiens pas à m'attirer d'ennuis, moi ! (lecteurs : _Tss, complètement parano celle-là_ !...) **

**Ce qui m'énerve bien, c'est que du coup je ne pourrais pas répondre aux gentilles reviews de _Ellada, Dark Diamond, Simbelmude et Alma77 _et que je ne pourrais pas leur dire à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir de lire tous ces compliments... **

**Alors j'en profite pour faire passer ce message : j'aimerais beaucoup que les personnes qui n'ont pas de compte sur le site m'envoient leur adresse mail pour que je puisse leur répondre, please ! ;) Cela est valable pour ce chapitre comme pour les suivants, mais bon, vous êtes libres aussi de ne pas donner d'adresse, c'est vous qui voyez ! ;)**

**Bref bref bref, je voudrais juste signaler que je dédicace ce chapitre à _NIMRODEL DE LA LORIEN_, qui fut la première à m'envoyer une review ! Par ailleurs, je vous conseille de lire ses fics Histoire d'Amroth et Nimrodel ainsi que Toujours subsistera une nouvelle aube, qui sont incroyablement proches de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu tel que l'a vu Tolkien, et qui sont en plus vraiment intéressantes et bien écrites ! ) Je te fais de gros bisous Nim', et je te souhaite une agréable lecture ! ;)**

**Et bonne lecture aussi à tous !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 2 : Imladris... Enfin...**

Cela faisait de nombreux jours que Sidawethiel cherchait à rejoindre Imladris. La voie la plus directe étant celle qui traversait le col de montagne, Sidawethiel décida que ce serait là sa route. L'elfe ne savait absolument pas combien de jours d'avance le Prince de Mirkwood avait, c'est pourquoi il lui fallait perdre le moins de temps possible pour pouvoir rattraper son éventuel retard.

En dépassant la lisière de la forêt, Sidawethiel prit tout de même le temps de se retourner et de regarder une fois encore la Forêt Noire. L'elfe ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Cela faisait des centaines et des centaines d'années que l'elfe avait habité ici, sans jamais en sortir. Cette forêt, toute maudite soit-elle, restait sa demeure.

- « ... _Et c'est là où se trouve toute ma famille_... »

Mais il ne fallait pas penser à cela. Se venger, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et tant pis pour les autres...

Bien des jours s'écoulèrent, gris et monotones, jusqu'à ce matin d'automne, alors que le soleil venait à peine de naître dans le ciel. Grimpant sur un rocher avec toute la souplesse dont seuls les elfes savent faire preuve, Sidawethiel scruta l'horizon, cherchant où se continuait sa route. C'est alors que son regard s'arrêta sur un minuscule point, situé tout en contrebas, à l'ouest.

- « ... _Imladris... Enfin_... »

Alors Sidawethiel força l'allure, se déplaçant avec une vitesse et une adresse surprenantes entre les rochers. Avec un peu de chance, il lui serait possible d'atteindre la cité avant la tombée de la nuit... Une fois au bas de la montagne, Sidawethiel s'enfonça avec délice dans la petite forêt qui entourait et protégeait la cité. Tous ces jours à voyager parmi ces rocs, nus et glacials, avaient de quoi lasser et rendre nostalgique l'elfe sylvestre, qui ne peut trouver un semblant de paix que parmi les arbres et l'herbe verte. Et la forêt d'Imladris paraissait tellement paisible et accueillante comparée à la Forêt Noire ! On pouvait presque en oublier nos peines et toutes ces douleurs qui empoisonnent le cœur...

Le soleil déclinait doucement en un crépuscule flamboyant alors que Sidawethiel parvenait enfin en vue directe de la cité. Imladris. Beauté d'une cité elfique à l'automne de sa gloire...

Mais sa contemplation de la forêt fut malheureusement stoppée net :

- _Halte !_

Sidawethiel s'arrêta aussitôt, les membres crispés, non que la menace lui fasse peur, mais parce que c'était l'une des premières fois de sa longue vie d'elfe qu'une personne avait réussit à surprendre sa venue. L'elfe se disputait mentalement. Comment pouvait-on se faire repérer aussi facilement ? C'était si bête ! Si seulement son attention était restée aussi vive que d'habitude, sans se faire détourner par la contemplation de ce stupide paysage, ce jeune garde n'aurait rien repéré...

En effet, un garde elfe venait de faire irruption depuis un grand arbre, légèrement en retrait à sa gauche. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés alors que plusieurs autres gardes se découvraient et commençaient à encercler Sidawethiel, tenant l'elfe en joue avec leurs arcs.

- _Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? Répondez !_

Sidawethiel hésita longuement avant de penser que le mutisme ne mènerait probablement à rien. En effet, même si cela répugnait l'elfe, il lui faudrait sûrement justifier sa présence en ces lieux.

- _On me nomme Sidawethiel, Sidawethiel de Mirkwood._

- _« ... de Mirkwood » ? Alors vous faites partie de la délégation en provenance de la Forêt Noire, c'est cela ?_

Il n'est pas dans la nature des elfes de mentir, même pour se sortir de situations délicates, mais enfin, par Eru ! ne pas mentir... ce serait dommage, avec une si belle opportunité !...

- _Oui, en effet._

Le garde échangea un rapide coup d'œil entendu avec les autres elfes, qui campèrent plus que jamais sur leurs positions, leurs flèches braquées sur Sidawethiel, puis il ajouta :

_- Alors peut-être pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle vous avez... plus de cinq jours de retard sur vos compatriotes ?..._

L'espace d'une seconde, on aurait pu discerner une once d'inquiétude sur le visage de Sidawethiel.

ooooooo

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

_- Alors, vous ne répondez rien ?_ s'impatienta le chef des gardes.

_- Je suis Sidawethiel de Mirkwood, et les raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici ne vous regardent en rien !_ tenta Sidawethiel, une lueur de défit suicidaire dans les yeux.

_-_ ... _Tout ce que je vous demande_, reprit calmement le chef des gardes, _c'est de nous dire les raisons pour lesquelles vous désirez pénétrer dans le domaine du seigneur Elrond. Est-ce là une question si compliquée pour vous ?_

Sidawethiel ne répondit rien à cette remarque ironique, se contentant de regarder le chef dans les yeux, d'un œil fixe et déterminé, exprimant clairement qu'aucune parole ne sortirait de sa bouche contre sa volonté.

_- Quelles raisons peuvent donc vous pousser à nous mentir ?_

_- ... _

_- Très bien, _céda finalement le capitaine des gardes, non sans être blessé dans sa fierté_, puisque vous ne **daignez **pas répondre à nos questions, nous sommes obligés de vous conduire devant le Prince de Mirkwood. Peut-être serez-vous alors plus loquace devant lui..._

_- ... Et si je refuse ? _avança tout de même Sidawethiel, d'une voix plus timide que l'elfe n'aurait voulut.

_- Ce n'est pas une invitation, mais un ordre. Gardes ! Accompagnez cet individu jusqu'à Imladris et menez-le au Prince Legolas !_

A cette demande, deux gardes baissèrent leur arc et encadrèrent Sidawethiel.

_- « C'est pas vrai ! _s'offusqua silencieusement Sidawethiel_. Je n'aime pas **du tout** la tournure que prennent les événements... Et il aura fallu que je tombe nez à nez avec cette patrouille d'elfes ! D'où sort-elle, d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais vu de gardes devant cette cité elfe !! On se croirait en temps de guerre !... Serait-ce donc le cas ? ... »_

Aussitôt, les gardes intimèrent à Sidawethiel l'ordre d'avancer en direction de la cité. Il aurait peut-être été possible à Sidawethiel de se débarrasser de ces deux elfes une fois hors de vue du chef de la garde, mais il lui sembla que ce n'était vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire pour démontrer sa sympathie au seigneur de ces lieux. Alors l'elfe décida finalement de se replier derrière un profond mutisme et de laisser les choses se dérouler, par la grâce des Valar. Sidawethiel se sentait d'ailleurs complètement mal-à-l'aise en présence de ces deux gardes, cela faisait tellement longtemps que l'elfe n'avait pas côtoyé ni adressé la parole à d'autres personnes que le fait d'avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux lui donnait l'impression d'avoir mis à nu tout son être, involontairement. Cela lui fit rapidement développer une certaine antipathie envers ces gardes qui entravaient de la sorte sa liberté.

Les deux elfes menèrent Sidawethiel par un petit sentier jusqu'à la cité. En dépassant le mur d'enceinte d'Imladris, Sidawethiel ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et d'observer encore la cité elfique. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs tout simplement magnifique. Ici, la nature et les pierres se mariaient avec harmonie. C'était comme si la nature les avait placées là depuis la nuit des temps. L'atmosphère y était pure et calme, et les oiseaux et autres animaux ne fuyaient pas la compagnie des hommes...

Sans lui laisser plus de temps pour s'émerveiller devant la cité, on conduisit Sidawethiel jusqu'à une grande bâtisse, élégamment recouverte par de la végétation. Après avoir gravit quelques hautes marches, le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une des innombrables portes alignées le long d'un immense couloir. Le garde à la droite de Sidawethiel, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux profonds yeux verts, frappa délicatement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, et le stress ainsi que la respiration de Sidawethiel s'accélérèrent, alors qu'un elfe se découvrait à l'encadrement de la porte.

Ce dernier, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un noir pénétrant, n'était clairement pas un elfe d'Imladris, ce que Sidawethiel remarqua rapidement à la teinte et à la forme de ses vêtements. De plus, son visage, bien que d'une grande beauté, reflétait une certaine sagesse que l'on ne pouvait acquérir qu'après bien des années d'existence, et cet œil vif qu'après bien des années de dur combat. Il ne pouvait être qu'un elfe de Mirkwood.

_- Nous voulons parler à votre Prince, le seigneur Legolas de Mirkwood_, commença le garde brun d'une voix calme et élégante.

- _Notre prince s'est absenté_, répondit alors l'elfe sur le même ton. _Mais peut-être pouvez-vous me transmettre le message, je lui ferais parvenir dès que possible._

Les deux gardes restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, probablement indécis sur ce qu'ils devaient maintenant faire, puis le jeune garde de droite reprit finalement la parole :

_- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, _s'excusa-t-il_. Nous attendrons le retour du Prince._

Et après un ultime salut courtois, la porte se referma doucement.

Sidawethiel jubilait intérieurement, les Valar semblaient être de son côté. En peu de temps, une foule de pensées se succédèrent dans son esprit. Tout ne se passait pas comme prévu pour eux non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Tout aurait été bien plus simple s'ils ne s'étaient pas occupés de ses affaires ! N'étaient-ils donc pas capables de reconnaître une personne innocente quand ils en voyaient une ? Et depuis quand les elfes étaient-ils devenus une menace pour les elfes ? Prendront-ils finalement la décision la plus sage et la plus sensée, libérer leur « hôte » ?

- _Venez_, décida soudain le jeune garde brun.

Sidawethiel suivit alors les deux elfes, la tête haute, un air de défi dans le regard. Quel que soit ce qu'ils lui réservaient, l'elfe garderait sa fierté, même si ces deux gardes ne trouvaient rien de plus intelligent à faire que de l'envoyer dans une des geôles, depuis longtemps inutilisées, d'Imladris. Le petit groupe longea le couloir, grimpa plusieurs escaliers pour aboutir à un couloir de la même configuration que le premier, puis il s'arrêta un peu plus loin, devant une porte d'aspect similaire à la précédente.

- _Entrez_, lui ordonna d'une voix douce mais ferme le garde qui avait pris la parole précédemment. _Vous resterez dans cette chambre jusqu'au retour de votre Prince. Je ne vous conseille pas de tenter de vous échapper, nous vous surveillerons étroitement. En espérant que ce séjour vous sera agréable..._

Sur ce, les deux gardes refermèrent la porte, laissant Sidawethiel enfin libre de ses mouvements... du moins dans cet espace réduit. En collant l'oreille contre la porte, l'elfe comprit vite que les deux gardes feraient le gué devant la chambre le temps qu'il faudrait. Après avoir poussé un soupir d'agacement, Sidawethiel examina d'un peu plus près sa chambre. A cause de la pénombre qui venait de suivre le couché de soleil, deux bougies étaient posées sur une petite table, juste à côté d'un lit aux draps d'aspect chauds et soyeux. A la droite du lit se trouvait une grande armoire, richement travaillée tout en gardant la délicatesse de la sobriété. La décoration de la pièce était assez simple, bien que d'une rare élégance. Les couleurs dans les tons de camaïeu donnaient un aspect serein et reposant à la pièce. L'extrémité de la chambre donnait sur une magnifique petite terrasse, séparée du reste par un fin drap blanc crème qui se soulevait délicatement, suivant le souffle du vent. Sidawethiel ne pouvait malheureusement pas se rendre compte de la vue, étant donné que la cité se trouvait désormais plongée dans le noir le plus total, bien qu'éclairée de temps à autres par une timide lune qui perçait difficilement à travers les nuages. Malgré cela, Sidawethiel pressentait un vide important juste sous la terrasse, c'est pourquoi il serait tout bonnement suicidaire de tenter de s'échapper par ici...

Malgré la beauté des lieux, cela faisait tellement longtemps que Sidawethiel n'avait pas séjourné dans une demeure en pierre que l'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir involontairement un sentiment de malaise, d'inconnu. En essayant de chasser ces idées inconfortables de sa tête, l'elfe retourna lentement jusqu'au milieu de la chambre. Puis, en ouvrant négligemment le battant de la grande armoire, Sidawethiel s'immobilisa de stupéfaction.

L'armoire était remplie de robes, plus belles et plus fines les unes que les autres.

- _Que veulent-ils donc que je fasse de **ça** ?_ se demanda Sidawethiel avant de refermer brutalement le battant.

Au même moment, les murmures des gardes se firent entendre, suivis du bruit de leurs pas s'éloignant, et ainsi Sidawethiel en déduisit qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir le Prince et allaient le chercher. Alors le cœur de Sidawethiel commença à s'accélérer et l'elfe chercha fébrilement dans la pièce un endroit où se dérober aux regards.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup net.

ooooooo

**COUPÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! **

**Et oui, j'ai coupé là, mais vous auriez dû vous en douter, la plupart des auteurs de fics adoooooorent couper au moment où il ne faut pas, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire pareil... Niark niark niark, VENGEANCE !!! ;p (Lecteur : _Décidément, elle est obnubilée par les vengeances celle-là_ !)... Mouais, y a du vrai... ;D**

**... M'en voulez pas trop ? Allez, je vous permets de m'insulter de tous les noms si vous voulez, mais pour ça il faut déjà m'envoyer une ch'tite review, hé hé hé ! ;D **

**Juste un détail : N'hésitez pas à me dire dans une review ce que vous aimez et ce que vous n'aimez pas dans ma fic, de façon à ce que je puisse écrire un récit qui vous intéresse, tant qu'à faire :p**

**Allez, j'vous embête pas plus, j'vous fais juste de grooos bisousss !!!A+**

**Caladwen**


	3. Les joyaux de Varda

**Coucou ! Me revoilà ! Ca faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? ;)**

**Encore une fois je remercie tous ceux/celles qui m'ont écrit une review, c'est vraiment agréable de voir que son histoire peut intéresser d'autres personnes ! Alors merci, merci beaucoup à tous +smack+**

**Je dédicace ce nouveau chapitre à... ... ... +roulements de tambour+... ... … _SHAMLAROTH_, que j'adore, et dont les reviews sont d'une gentillesse incroyable ! (Malgré les « méchante » par ci, « t'en as mis du temps » par là, et j'en passe... ) Mais non, j'déconne, j'adoooore tes reviews, et je te laisse savourer TON chapitre à TOI :D Bisous bisous !!!**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 3 : Les joyaux de Varda**

- _Mon Prince, je vous cherchais_.

Legolas s'arrêta net dans l'escalier, regarda dans la direction d'où le garde venait de parler, et alla à sa rencontre.

- _Désolé de vous déranger, Prince Legolas. Je me nomme Maeghen **(1).** Le capitaine de la garde m'a chargé de vous trouver. _

- _Et en quel honneur ?_ demanda Legolas.

- _J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer, suivez-moi..._

Legolas, perplexe, suivit alors le garde, non sans s'interroger sur l'importance de cet événement qui ne pouvait apparemment pas attendre le lendemain matin.

Leurs pas les conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre de Sidawethiel, toujours gardée par le second elfe, qui salua respectueusement le Prince de Mirkwood à sa venue.

- _Nous avons trouvé il y a peu quelqu'un rôdant vers notre cité_, expliqua Maeghen. _Cette personne dit appartenir à vos gens_.

- _Alors ouvrez la porte, je vous dirais si elle est de mes connaissances._

Maeghen retient avec peine un air triomphant sur son visage. Enfin l'elfe à l'orgueil tant exacerbé allait devoir s'expliquer devant eux ! Il demanda à l'autre garde de rester surveiller les environs, puis il se décida et ouvrit la porte d'une seule impulsion.

- _Alors, « Sidawethiel de Mirkwood », le moment des justifications est ve... Sidawethiel ? OU EST NOTRE HOTE ?_

ooooooo

Maeghen se retourna et fixa l'autre garde, qui avait suivit Legolas en entrant dans la chambre, alerté par les cris.

- _JE VOUS AVAIS POURTANT DIT DE SURVEILLER LA PORTE !_ s'emporta le premier, adressant au second un regard plein de reproches.

- _Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, jusqu'à votre retour !_ se justifia le second garde, blessé du manque de confiance de Maeghen, pendant que ce dernier cherchait de tous côtés un éventuel refuge qui dissimulerait l'elfe.

Le Prince de Mirkwood, quant à lui, resta adossé au mur, fixant d'un regard passif et presque amusé les deux gardes à la limite de perdre leur sang froid, ce trait de caractère pourtant si spécifique à la race elfique...

- _Ce n'est pas grave, Maeghen_, avança Legolas, non sans une pointe d'ironie. _Votre hôte n'a pas pu s'envoler, et des gardes elfes se trouvent disséminés aux frontières d'Imladris. Il sera facile de retrouver sa trace._

Ce disant, Maeghen s'était dirigé vers le balcon, une torche à la main, craignant subitement le pire. Se penchant au dessus de la balustrade, le garde ne distingua aucun corps à terre, ni traces de sang suspect. Mais en fait il faisait **étrangement** noir cette nuit là, et il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. De toutes manières, l'elfe ne devait pas être assez stupide pour avoir tenté de fuir par là, alors qu'il n'y avait nulle pierre pour s'accrocher et que la chute promettait d'être fatale.

- _Ce n'est pas possible, l'elfe n'a pas pu disparaître ainsi, comme par fumée ! _s'étonna le second garde, reportant toute la colère que lui adressait Maeghen sur Sidawethiel. _Personne n'est passé par la porte, ça j'en suis certain ! Et notre hôte n'a pas pu passer par un trou de souris, que je sache !_

Après avoir fouillé de fond en comble la pièce durant de longues minutes, ouvrant l'armoire, cherchant sous le lit, analysant le sommet de l'étagère, les deux gardes finirent par se rendre à l'évidence : d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'elfe avait disparu.

- _Je suis sincèrement désolé, Prince,_ s'excusa Maeghen d'un air ennuyé. _Nous vous avons dérangé pour rien... Je vais vous raccompagner, et en attendant Limtâl **(2)** va prévenir les gardes de la cité._

Legolas accueillit les repentirs avec bienveillance, puis il dépassa la porte et repartit en direction de ses appartements. Après avoir jeté un ultime regard circulaire à la pièce, Maeghen lui emboîta le pas, suivit de Limtâl, non sans marmonner certains reproches incompréhensibles.

ooooooo

Le bruit des pas des gardes se faisait vraiment menaçant, et de plus en plus proche.

Alors qu'aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit, Sidawethiel tourna son regard vers le haut balcon. Ce balcon obsédait maintenant son esprit, se mêlant à d'autres bribes de pensées pour former un tout des plus chaotiques. Quelle ironie qu'une personne elfique, possédant toute l'éternité, finisse un jour par manquer de temps !... Il ne fallait pas qu'ils pénètrent ici et qu'ils se mettent à lui poser des questions, car que pourrait bien leur répondre l'elfe ?... Que deviendrait sa famille si l'elfe n'était plus là ?... Il lui fallait pourtant accomplir sa vengeance, cela l'elfe se l'était juré...

Alors que le bruit des pas annonçait la venue imminente des gardes, l'elfe, le regard paniqué, prit une ultime inspiration avant de dépasser résolument le voile blanc en un coup de vent et de s'élancer dans le vide...

Sans le secours de cette branche, l'elfe aurait inévitablement rejoint les cavernes de Mandos. En heurtant le branchage, son corps, bien que fortement secoué par le choc, perdit de la vitesse, ce qui permit à Sidawethiel de demeurer en vie en frappant violemment le sol. Restant en position allongée pendant quelques secondes, Sidawethiel avait les yeux braqués sur le ciel, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Sa tête lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Soudain un cri de surprise en provenance de sa « chambre » perça ses oreilles, et, sans vraiment réfléchir à ses gestes, agissant plus par instinct qu'autre chose, Sidawethiel roula sur le côté, faisant fi pour l'instant de la douleur occasionnée, et s'arrêta après avoir dépassé le plus proche buisson, dont le branchage formait une cachette provisoire pour l'elfe.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, l'un des deux gardes qui avaient escorté l'elfe jusqu'ici débarquait sur la terrasse, une torche à la main, et scrutait les ténèbres pour l'apercevoir. Sidawethiel dû alors avoir le tournis ou une baisse passagère de tension, car il lui sembla que la nuit se faisait **plus ténébreuse encore**, au point que la silhouette du bâtiment paraissait se confondre maintenant avec le ciel d'encre. L'inspection du garde dû être peu fructueuse, car un soupir de déception vient se mélanger à son humeur colérique, et il quitta prestement le balcon.

C'est à ce moment que Sidawethiel se rendit compte que la douleur de son bras gauche était assez lancinante. La subite poussée d'adrénaline causée par l'arrivée du garde avait masqué la souffrance de sa chute, mais depuis que le danger était (apparemment) écarté, toute l'attention de l'elfe n'était attirée que par la douleur intense de son bras gauche, ainsi que de ses côtes et de sa cuisse gauche.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rester ici, immobile, à gémir sur son propre sort. Alors Sidawethiel se déplaça tant bien que mal en rampant jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt intérieure d'Imladris. La sueur qui perlait sur son front prouvait toute la difficulté de l'entreprise.

- « _Elle se trouve bien loin, cette forêt_, remarqua Sidawethiel. _Pourtant l'arbre à qui je doit la vie ne semblait pas être si éloigné de la bâtisse, il devrait être juste là..._ »

Se retournant en direction de la bâtisse, Sidawethiel devint de plus en plus perplexe : A quelque endroit que se posait son regard, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'un arbre, le plus infime soit-il, qui aurait pu arrêter sa chute ! Comment cela se faisait-il donc ?...

Malgré l'étrangeté de la chose, l'elfe ne pu démobiliser plus longtemps son esprit de la souffrance de son corps, et, s'agrippant à l'arbre le plus proche, Sidawethiel essaya de se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes. L'elfe s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, étouffant sans s'en rendre compte des petits cris de douleur. Une fois bien d'aplomb, l'elfe entreprit de s'examiner plus en détail afin d'évaluer l'éventuelle gravité de ses blessures.

- « _Bon, il ne semble pas y avoir de plaies ouvertes, c'est déjà cela_, constata Sidawethiel. _Par contre il faut absolument que je trouve quelque plante que ce soit pour calmer mes membres endoloris. Pourvu que cette douleur ne soit que passagère, et qu'aucun de mes muscles ne soit gravement foulé !..._ »

A la lueur des étoiles, astres d'Elbereth, qui venaient de refaire leur apparition, Sidawethiel réussit à réunir une quantité convenable de Nestagalas, plantes guérisseuses, s'aidant des arbres comme appuis pour avancer. Ceci fait, l'elfe, grâce à son ouïe fine, détecta et s'approcha d'un lac formé par une petite cascade, dans un coin reculé de la forêt. S'asseyant précautionneusement sur la berge, Sidawethiel entreprit d'écraser ces plantes avec l'aide de deux pierres, puis de mélanger la poudre ainsi obtenue avec un peu d'eau pour que le tout ait la texture d'un liquide pâteux. Une fois ce résultat obtenu, l'elfe retira avec patience la plupart de ses vêtements pour se l'appliquer plus aisément sur le corps, aux endroits où la douleur était la plus forte. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce que le produit fasse effet. L'attente fut assez courte, car la lune venait juste d'atteindre son apogée quand l'elfe ressentit un apaisement de sa douleur, sans toutefois l'ôter totalement.

Soupirant d'aise néanmoins, Sidawethiel allait quitter l'endroit, quand son regard fut attiré par l'eau du lac, qui reflétait les étoiles. Ah !... Par Eru... Que les elfes sont facilement séduits par la beauté des astres de Varda ! Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de Sidawethiel, et l'elfe commença à retirer ses derniers vêtements pour se glisser voluptueusement dans l'eau pure.

- « _Cela délassera un peu mes membres affligés..._ »

L'eau devait être froide, cela l'elfe le savait, mais les gens de sa race de par leur nature ne craignent pas le froid, ce qui lui permit de s'immerger intégralement dans l'eau claire sans un seul frisson.

Il est vrai que l'eau froide anesthésie vite la douleur, et Sidawethiel se sentait de nouveau bien dans le lac. Mais dans son esprit se forma alors une nouvelle crainte : les elfes d'Imladris n'allaient pas laisser une personne qu'ils considéraient comme intrus se promener librement sur leurs terres... Ils pouvaient très bien avoir envoyé un groupe de soldats sillonner toute la région pour l'arrêter à nouveau, vu l'état de stress qui se ressentait chez les gardes de tout à l'heure... Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi un tel stress ? Les choses seraient-elles encore pires que dans tous les scénarios que s'imaginait Sidawethiel ? Voyons voir... Que pourrait-il y avoir de pire qu'un gigantesque rassemblement d'orcs ? Non, Sidawethiel ne voyait vraiment pas. De toutes manières, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour en être vraiment sûr : aller dès le lendemain à Imladris, se présenter aux gardes et expliquer sa venue... Ils comprendraient...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces idées stupides ? Bien sûr que non, ils ne comprendraient pas ! Ils ont l'air de voir des espions partout ! Mais bon sang, ils ne peuvent quand même pas confondre un elfe et un orc ! Les batailles entre elfes sont terminées depuis nombre de vies d'Hommes, ou alors... Non... C'est impossible... Pas **CA**... Il ne peut pas y avoir une nouvelle guerre entre les elfes...

Sidawethiel poussa soudain un soupir excédé. Décidément, la douleur devait lui faire penser n'importe quoi... Reposer un peu son esprit lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien...

Tout le reste de la nuit, Sidawethiel le passa donc là, le corps plongé dans l'eau limpide du lac, à se prélasser tout en laissant son corps se régénérer, ainsi qu'à laisser son esprit vagabonder parmi les nombreux joyaux scintillants de la Reine des Valar.

ooooooo

**Et oui, c'est tout pour cette fois... Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il fallait bien que je fasse une petite pause dans le récit, croyez pas ? Autrement Sidawethiel nous aurait fait une crise cardiaque, à force d'être toujours sur les nerfs... Pauvre elfe, va ! ;)**

**Hé ben... Il n'est pas resté longtemps, notre cher Leggy, j'avoue que c'était assez bref comme apparition, mais il devrait faire des interventions plus longues par la suite... enfin... normalement... ;p**

**Waaah ! J'en r'viens pas ! J'ai pas coupé comme une sadique ! Comment ça se fait ? Du relâchement ?... Mouais, n'ayez pas de soucis, je vais y remédier pour le prochain chapitre, faites-moi confiance... ;)**

**Laissez moi une petite review, chiouplait, même pour écrire deux mots, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça c'est sûr ! (Vous verriez mon état à chaque fois que j'en reçoit une... Pire qu'un fan du SDA devant l'équipe du film au complet ! ;) … ou presque... ;) )**

**Vala vala, maintenant je vous fais d'énooooormes bisous, et à plus tard :D**

**Caladwen**

ooooooo

**Tites traductions, si ça vous intéresse :**

**(1) _Maeghen _: « œil vif » en sindarin**

**(2) _Limtâl_ : « pied léger » en sindarin**


	4. Des nains ?

**Salut salut ! Alors, que pensez-vous de ma rapidité à poster, hein ? Hein ?... Comment ça je suis pas rapide ?... A vouis, c'est vrai que j'avais promis plus vite que ça... Enfin, tout ceci n'est qu'un détail, n'est-ce pas :)**

**Bon, je crois que vous vous en doutiez, je vais sans plus attendre tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Merci ! Merci !!!... Franchement les reviews, c'est comme le SDA : on s'en lasse pas ! ;p**

**J'ai décidé de dédicacer ce chapitre à... ... _ELYSABETH _! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle fait partie des meilleurs auteurs de fics que j'ai jamais lus, et ce en toute sincérité ! C'est simple : si vous aimez le SDA, les belles histoires (notamment sur le beau Legolas ;) ), ainsi que celles qui font ressentir de _vraies_ émotions, qui vous font immanquablement plonger dans l'univers de Tolkien, alors allez lire ses fics, elles sont tout simplement _grandioses_ ! Voilà, donc ce chapitre est à toi Ely', alors j'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira ! ;p**

**Bonne lecture à tous !!!**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 4 : ... des nains ?**

Le bruit d'un chant se fit entendre de Sidawethiel, alors que le soleil avait masqué depuis peu les étoiles du ciel. Sortant complètement des brumes de ses pensées, l'elfe s'éclipsa aussi rapidement et silencieusement de l'eau qu'il lui était possible, renfila ses vêtements en un clin d'œil, bien évidemment sans perdre de temps pour se sécher, et s'apprêta à disparaître.

- « _Il fallait s'y attendre_, se dit l'elfe en enfonçant avec rage ses ongles dans le tronc d'arbre masquant son rhabillage. _Mes multiples blessures empêchaient que je puisse effacer correctement les traces de mon passage, ils ont donc tout naturellement remonté ma piste pour me retrouver ! Haaa... et cette satanée blessure qui me fait toujours souffrir... Evidement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me remettre du baume de Nestagalas sur le corps !... Mais une chose m'échappe : comment se fait-il qu'ils ne me retrouvent que maintenant ? Des guerriers aussi expérimentés auraient déjà dû m'arrêter depuis longtemps..._ »

Le propriétaire de la voix finit par faire son apparition, suivit par une autre personne. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sidawethiel en voyant apparaître des... des nains ???

- « _?... Beurk ! Mais qu'est-ce que des nains peuvent bien faire par ici ?_ se demanda l'elfe, perplexe. _J'ignorais qu'Imladris avait renoué avec les nains des montagnes ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ceux-là doivent faire partie de l'élite des guerriers, ils étaient étonnements silencieux pour des nains... A moins que... Mais non, ce n'en sont pas ! _»

Ces créatures là intriguaient Sidawethiel. En effet, l'elfe qui quelques secondes auparavant pensait avec certitude qu'il s'agissait de nains, prit le temps de les examiner plus en détail. Mis à part leur taille, qui équivalait à peu près à vue d'œil, il y avait cependant une différence essentielle : ils étaient imberbes !

L'un d'eux prit la parole :

- _Regardez Frodon, regardez ce que la magie des elfes nous réserve comme surprise ! J'ai découvert cette cascade au hasard de mes promenades, et je voulais que vous en profitiez ! Ainsi donc vous comprenez d'où me venait mon inspiration pour mon livre. C'est un endroit tellement paisible pour méditer..._

- _Vous avez raison_, lui répondit ledit Frodon, un faible mais franc sourire à la bouche.

Après cela, Sidawethiel ne prêta plus attention à leur dialogue, tout en gardant toujours un œil sur eux. En effet, une lumière venait de s'être faite dans son esprit. Il y avait peu, des échos dans la forêt de Mirkwood lui avaient rapporté la venue d'un être étrange, devenu l'ami de Thranduil, le roi des Elfes. Cet être ressemblait assez aux deux individus présents, et les guerriers elfes l'appelaient...

- « _Un Perian..._ »

C'est bien cela. Ces deux créatures sont des Periannath **(1)**.

- _Désolé Bilbon_, commença celui qui s'appelle Frodon. _Je dois vous laisser ici. J'ai à faire..._

- _Allons, je vois bien que tu es encore fatigué, mon garçon. Tu as raison, un peu de repos ne peut pas te faire de mal. Tiens, prête-moi ton bras, veux-tu, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rejoindre ma chambre tout seul..._

- _... Bien sûr mon oncle._

Le dénommé Frodon avait l'air mal-à-l'aise et hésitant, ce n'était probablement pas la direction qu'il souhaitait prendre...

- _Ah... euh... dis-moi mon enfant_, dit Bilbon en s'arrêtant un instant. _Quand donc devait avoir lieu le Conseil dont tu m'as par..._

- _Faites attention mon oncle_, le coupa Frodon, en chuchotant. _Je vous ai dit que c'est un Conseil secret, on ne doit pas en parler ouvertement, même ici._

- _Ah ! Oui, oui... Je suis navré, vois tu... Je crois que les années m'ont définitivement rattrapé, et que je ne suis plus aussi éveillé qu'autrefois... Enfin !..._

Un « Conseil » ? Cela intriguait grandement Sidawethiel : l'elfe se dépêcha de suivre discrètement les deux Periannath, avant que ceux-ci ne disparaissent dans les bois et soient hors de portée. Un Conseil ? Quel Conseil ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec la venue du Prince Legolas en ces lieux ? La présence de ces deux Periannath était-elle elle aussi liée à ce Conseil ? Une chose était sûre : Sidawethiel allait bientôt le savoir...

Encore quelques pas à présent, et les Periannath ainsi que Sidawethiel allaient se retrouver hors de la forêt : l'elfe serait totalement à découvert. Alors que Sidawethiel hésitait, les deux amis continuaient leur avancée, tout en discutant. On pouvait déjà voir d'ici les elfes d'Imladris qui circulaient dans la cité, ainsi que le contour du bâtiment d'où Sidawethiel avait fuit la veille, au soir. Et c'était précisément là que les Periannath se dirigeaient...

ooooooo

- « _Bon, alors, que fait-il, ce satané Perian ? Il était pourtant sensé ressortir de ce bâtiment, non ?_ »

Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps que les deux compagnons étaient partis. Sidawethiel avait préféré attendre le retour de celui qui se nomme Frodon en restant à l'abri des regards, dans la forêt ombragée. Malgré sa cachette, la proximité de tous les elfes d'Imladis se promenant dans cette zone ne pouvait empêcher son anxiété. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que Sidawethiel se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une puissante cité elfique, en éveil et en activité depuis que le soleil avait percé les ombres. Et la bâtisse qui lui faisait face avait revêtu un aspect particulièrement lugubre dans l'esprit de Sidawethiel depuis son enfermement à l'intérieur...

Soudain, miracle ! Sidawethiel aperçu de l'animation vers le bâtiment. En plissant les yeux, l'elfe percevait une petite silhouette, qui se révéla être celle du Perian Frodon, bouger. La silhouette sortit du bâtiment de la veille et... partit dans une direction totalement opposée à la forêt !

Il n'y avait donc pas de doute : pour le suivre, Sidawethiel devait sortir du bois et se mettre à marcher au milieu de tous les elfes d'Imladris !...

Malgré un léger tremblement, que Sidawethiel préféra attribuer à son état de fatigue plutôt qu'à une quelconque « peur », Sidawethiel se redressa fièrement. En essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur de sa chute de la veille, l'elfe se mit finalement à découvert et fit quelques pas hésitants en direction de Frodon.

Sidawethiel n'avait pas encore atteint les premiers murs de la « prison » de la veille que du coin de l'œil, l'elfe aperçu une jeune et jolie elfe tourner son regard dans sa direction. Après avoir dévisagé Sidawethiel quelques secondes, la jeune fille s'arrêta et dévia sa trajectoire, vraisemblablement pour venir à sa rencontre.

- « _Oh non ! Pas ça ! C'est pas possible !..._ se lamenta Sidawethiel, en continuant son chemin tout en pressant le pas. »

Une des dernières choses dont Sidawethiel avait envie, à l'instant présent, c'était bien de parler avec quelqu'un, mais l'elfe voyait malheureusement que la seule façon à présent d'éviter cette rencontre serait de se mettre à courir. Sa fuite soudaine attirerait forcément tous les regards, et cela l'elfe ne le voulait pas.

- _Bonjour, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ demanda la demoiselle elfe d'une voie douce et posée, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Comment ça « Est-ce que tout va bien » ? Bon sang, la douleur de Sidawethiel était-elle si visible que cela ? Ca valait bien la peine de se donner tant de mal pour que cela passe inaperçu !...

- _Oui, ça va_, répondit Sidawethiel assez froidement, de manière à couper court au dialogue le plus vite possible.

Visiblement, cette elfe n'était pas au courant de toutes ces subtilités...

- _Bon, puisque vous le dites..._ répondit la belle demoiselle, quelque peu étonnée de cette rigidité, mais n'esquissant aucun mouvement de retrait.

Cette jeune elfe montrait ses sentiments un peu trop facilement au goût de Sidawethiel, chose pourtant inhabituelle chez les elfes, c'est pourquoi Sidawethiel se prit à penser qu'elle devait être relativement jeune, inexpérimentée, et probablement aussi assez candide.

- _Vous venez de Mirkwood, n'est-ce pas ? _l'interrogea subitement la jeune fille.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Oui, cela se voit à votre tenue, aux tons vert et marron qui rappellent votre forêt et vous servent de camouflage... Ai-je raison ?_

- _Eh bien... oui..._

Ce que Sidawethiel détestait qu'on lui pose de telles questions ! Quelle indiscrétion ! Quel manque de tact ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, à cette enfant, si l'elfe venait du fin fond du Rohan perdu ou bien des plaines chatoyantes de Valinor !...

- _Si vous êtes de Mirkwood, _reprit la jeune elfe d'une voix assez sérieuse_, alors suivez-moi. Tous vos compatriotes sont déjà au Conseil, ou ne vont pas tarder. Venez, je peux vous y conduire, si vous voulez..._

Sidawethiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Se retrouver avec une elfe de la cité était assez pratique, cela lui servirait en quelque sorte de couverture pour pouvoir circuler librement. En effet, cela paraîtrait moins suspect, et l'elfe serait à l'abri des questions de toutes sortes... du moins si cette enfant ne lui en posait pas trop !

Sidawethiel acquiesça à la proposition de l'elfe, puis se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la cité. Cette jeune demoiselle respirait la joie de vivre, elle avançait d'un pas majestueux et dansant au milieu des autres passants, faisant des petits signes discrets à quelques uns, des clins d'œil malicieux à d'autres... ce qui n'était pas pour améliorer le malaise de Sidawethiel ! L'exubérance de cette jeune fille ne rendait pas leur passage très discret, et Sidawethiel ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour freiner son entrain.

Après avoir traversé, heureusement sans encombres, une partie de la cité, les passants se faisaient plus rares, et la végétation reprenait le dessus sur toute autre architecture. La jeune elfe se tourna alors vers Sidawethiel :

- _L'entrée du Conseil se trouve là-bas, _expliqua-t-elle_, derrière ces hauts arbres. Je ne peux pas vous accompagner, malheureusement, car je n'ai pas été conviée. Mais les gardes vont bien voir que vous venez de Mirkwood, alors vous pourrez passer sans problèmes... J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt..._

Sidawethiel ne répondit rien, et la quitta d'un signe de tête pratiquement imperceptible. Alors que la jeune guide se retirait, un peu blessée de la froideur et du manque de gratitude de Sidawethiel, l'elfe avança dans la direction indiquée, et s'arrêta en vue de la bâtisse. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais ses sculptures travaillées en faisaient un chef-d'œuvre de magnificence, et cela laissait parfaitement entrevoir toute la majesté de ce lieu...

Alors que Sidawethiel s'approchait du bâtiment, l'elfe aperçu aussitôt les deux gardes surveillant l'entrée, et reconnu parmi eux... le garde qui avait été chargé la veille de l'emmener auprès du Prince Legolas **(2)** !

- « _Si près du but... si près de savoir ce qui se déroule entre les puissants, dans le dos du commun des habitants de la Terre du Milieu... Si près de savoir si ce Conseil aussi secret a pour but d'éliminer ces sals orcs une bonne fois pour toute_..., rageait Sidawethiel, une lueur de découragement menaçant de poindre dans son cœur. »

Le problème était de taille : est-ce que l'elfe pourrait contourner le bâtiment sans se faire repérer et espérer trouver une autre issue ? Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre choix que de passer par l'entrée principale, et d'expliquer posément aux deux gardes toute l'histoire, en espérant qu'ils ne l'envoient pas au cachot, ou tout autre endroit analogue ?...

Sidawethiel se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. Après tout, mieux valait essayer de contourner le bâtiment, et si aucune autre entrée ne se présentait et que l'elfe n'avait pas attiré l'attention des gardes, alors seulement il serait envisageable de se présenter à l'entrée. L'elfe se déplaça donc discrètement sur la gauche, ne quittant pas les deux gardes de son axe de vision, puis commença à contourner le bâtiment. Les deux gardes, immobiles, le regard dans le lointain, ne semblaient pas l'apercevoir. Avec son regard perçant, l'elfe finit par repérer une ouverture (peut être une autre entrée ?) à l'arrière du bâtiment, qui n'était apparemment pas surveillée, et s'y faufila sans bruit.

L'elfe remarqua alors avec horreur que cette entrée débouchait... à trois mètres à peine d'un des invités du Conseil ! Fort heureusement, celui-ci se trouvait de dos, et étant donné sa nature humaine, il ne remarqua pas sa présence. Sidawethiel recula avec empressement jusqu'à une zone d'ombre, et après un long et silencieux soupir de soulagement, l'elfe se faufila en toute hâte derrière une des nombreuses colonnes qui entouraient la salle du Conseil.

Alors que Sidawethiel observait les différents invités prendre place, la brusque sensation d'une main l'agrippant à sa veste lui fit échapper un cri de terreur.

ooooooo

**Ca y est !!!! C'est finit pour ce chapitre !! Le prochain, vous vous en doutez, aura pour sujet le Conseil d'Elrond :D Alors, comment pensez-vous que Sidawethiel s'en sort, pour le moment ? Avez-vous finit par découvrir si c'était un homme ou une femme ? Que pensez-vous de la jeune elfe qui lui a montré le chemin ? J'attends tous vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, dans une petite review !!! **

**Et n'oubliez pas que si je trouve votre review très jolie, je vous dédicacerais probablement le prochain chapitre !!!! C'est chouette, hein ? (lecteur +silence+ ...Non...) ... Bon, d'accord, c'est pas grave... ;)**

**Bon allez, je vous fais de gros bisous, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre +smack+**

**Caladwen**

ooooooo

**Chtites notes :**

**(1) En sindarin, on désigne les hobbits par le mot « Perian » au singulier, et le mot « Periannath » au pluriel.**

**(2) Vous l'aurez deviné, ce garde n'est autre que Maeghen, mais je n'ai pas mis son nom car Sidawethiel ne le connaît pas...**


	5. Le Conseil d'Elrond

**Bonjour, me revoilà ! Avant toute chose je voudrais remercier mes revieweuses du fond du cœur, tous ces gentils compliments... Franchement ça m'intimide énormément ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup +bisou+**

**Alors, le choix fut trèèèèès dur, mais au final, j'ai décidé de dédier ce chapitre à... ... _TARI MIRIEL_ :D Bravo ma Tari, ce chapitre est pour toi ! Et en passant : je conseille à tout le monde d'aller lire ses fics, il y en a pour tous les goûts, et elles sont magnifiques ! Croyez moi !! ;) Bonne lecture Tari, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;p**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 5 : Le Conseil d'Elrond**

Le cri de surprise de Sidawethiel resta coincé dans sa gorge. Là, juste devant ses yeux, se tenait la personne l'ayant fait sursauter, personne qui se trouvait être... un autre perian !

- _Heu... Excusez-moi, mais croyez-vous vraiment que c'était la bonne entrée, ici ?_ demanda-t-il, embarrassé, ses yeux trahissant la surprise et l'innocence.

Un second perian, après avoir regardé dans toutes les directions, traversa la brèche découverte par Sidawethiel et rejoignit son acolyte à pas de loups, ou du moins ce qu'il imaginait l'être...

- _Vous faites partie du Conseil ?_ murmura ce dernier.

Sidawethiel blêmit. Ce que ces deux periannath croyaient être des chuchotements étaient assez forts pour alerter sans problèmes tous les elfes du Conseil, voire même les Hommes !

- _Taisez-vous !_ leur imposa l'elfe pour toute réponse, tournant son regard vers l'assemblée. _Cela va bientôt commencer..._

- _Mais... mais alors pourquoi n'allez-vous pas rejoindre les autres ?_

- _On t'a dit de te taire, Pippin !_ répliqua le second perian.

- _Mais alors, Merry, pourquoi l'elfe ne va pas rejoindre les autres elfes ?_ questionna de nouveau le dénommé Pippin, visiblement interloqué.

- _Je n'en sais rien...,_ répondit ce dernier en observant Sidawethiel, un air de méfiance dans le regard.

Mais l'elfe ne les écoutait plus, se concentrant sur le Conseil débutant. Les Periannath se résignèrent finalement à l'imiter, et ils se postèrent chacun derrière une haute colonne.

A présent, tous les sièges étaient occupés. Le plus surprenant était de voir que humains, elfes, periannath, nains étaient assis côte à côte, sans distinction d'aucune sorte.

- « _Voilà qui est bien rare !_ pensa immédiatement Sidawethiel. _L'affaire qui va être débattue, quelle qu'elle soit, est forcément très importante. Il ne doit pas s'agir d'une simple campagne militaire contre quelques tribus d'orcs, cela n'expliquerait pas le déplacement de représentants de toutes les races d'Arda..._ »

Elrond, le seigneur d'Imladris, se tenait avec majesté au milieu de ses convives. C'était lui, assurément, qui présidait ce Conseil extraordinaire. Ainsi finit-il par se lever et prendre la parole :

_- Hé ! Regarde Merry ! C'est Frodon là-bas !_

- _Oui, et il n'a pas l'air d'être en bonne santé. Heureusement que Gandalf est à ses côtés au cas où..._

- _Mais vous allez vous TAIRE, periannath ?_ ragea Sidawethiel, les bruits parasites provenant des deux acolytes l'empêchant de profiter pleinement du discours du Seigneur Elrond.

- _... Dis donc, Merry, on vient de se faire traiter de « periannath », là !_ s'indigna le premier hobbit, choqué.

- _Ca m'en a bien l'air... Je ne trouve pas très élégant de la part d'une personne de race elfique de qualifier de la sorte d'honnêtes hobbits ! _ajouta le dénommé Merry, plus sérieux et vexé que jamais.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, le regard de Sidawethiel fut attiré par le Prince Legolas de Mirkwood qui se leva et prit la parole :

- _Hélas !_ dit-il, son expression trahissant une grande tristesse. _Cet ancien porteur, ce « Gollum », s'est échappé de notre forêt il y a peu. C'est malheureusement la triste nouvelle que l'on m'a chargé d'apporter, ici, à Imladris. Nous ne pouvons que nous blâmer de notre trop grande bonté, car c'est parce que nous le laissions jouer au sommet des arbres de la forêt que le perfide en a profité pour partir..._

« Gollum » ? Cela rappelait bien quelque chose à Sidawethiel, mais cela remontait à une période fort éloignée, trop éloignée sans doute... Si seulement ces periannath n'avaient pas parlé, il aurait été plus simple de savoir de quoi il était question...

L'elfe eu alors soudain la désagréable sensation qu'on l'observait. Tournant la tête d'un geste vif, Sidawethiel croisa le regard de Merry et Pippin, qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus suspicieux à son égard (à moins qu'ils ne soient juste en colère d'avoir été « insultés » ?). L'elfe soupira. Si son esprit n'était pas aussi tourmenté, à l'heure actuelle, la situation aurait pu l'amener à rire.

- _« Periannath »_, reprit calmement Sidawethiel, _est un mot signifiant « hobbit », dans la langue des elfes. Et maintenant taisez-vous, je ne le répèterais pas !..._

Le ton de sa voix, bien que plutôt doux, se voulait ferme et non discutable, et les hobbits parurent être réceptifs, se décidant enfin à prêter une attention sérieuse au Conseil.

Une clameur dans le public attira leur attention à tous les trois :

- _Mais comment_, osa soudain un des invités du Conseil, se levant. _Comment voulez-vous nous faire croire que Sauron n'est pas mort ? Les plus anciennes bibliothèques de notre royaume de Gondor relatent l'épisode de sa chute, lors de la bataille de Dargolad, où les hommes et les elfes se sont alliés une ultime fois ! Je ne puis croire à son retour !_

- _Et pourtant les faits sont là !_ intervint un autre homme, d'une voix calme et posée. _Ecoutez les sages paroles du Seigneur Elrond. Le Mordor est en éveil, _dit-il en s'adressant cette fois à l'assemblée toute entière.

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'un... rôdeur sait à ce genre de choses ?_

- _Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur_, s'emporta le Prince Legolas, se plaçant dans une position de défit. _C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance._

- _Aragorn ?... Le... descendant d'Isildur ?_ dit l'homme, se tournant vers ce dernier et l'observant, d'un air surprit et incrédule.

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter, et visiblement frustré, ou tout du moins blessé dans son amour propre, l'homme se rassit.

- _Mais ce ne peut être Sauron à la tête de ce nouvel empire_, reprit-il malgré tout. _Il est mort !_

- _Il n'est pas tout à fait mort..._ avoua le Seigneur d'Imladris, pesant chacun de ses mots.

A cette simple déclaration, le sang de Sidawethiel se glaça. Sauron... Sauron n'était donc pas mort ? Tous ces orcs qui rôdaient autour de sa famille, tous ces orcs avaient donc un maître ? Et après toutes ces années où il était en sommeil, Sauron réapparaissait maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

- _Montrez-leur, Frodon_, soupira Elrond, le visage las.

ooooooo

Elrond leur expliqua :

- _Dans cet Anneau se trouvent déversées toute la malveillance et la méchanceté de Sauron. C'est grâce à lui qu'il est toujours en vie. Son esprit est lié à l'Anneau, ils ne font qu'un !_

Sidawethiel se sentit soudain très mal. Ainsi donc la preuve était là : l'Anneau n'avait pas été détruit par Isildur, contrairement à ce que l'elfe avait toujours pensé. L'Anneau se trouvait là, posé sur son socle de marbre, il était là... L'esprit embrouillé par des songes et réminiscences horribles, Sidawethiel s'adossa en haletant contre la colonne qui lui servait de cachette, et se laissa glisser au sol, l'air égaré. Les deux hobbits se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire...

- « _Elrond disait donc vrai... Il disait vrai... Le mal n'était pas partit..._ »

- _Tout va bien ?_ lui murmura finalement Merry, en dépit du silence imposé par l'elfe auparavant.

Sidawethiel prit alors conscience de la présence des hobbits, et, fixant le mur d'en face d'un air fixe et résolu, l'elfe redevint rapidement maître de ses émotions. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller ainsi. Quelle marque de faiblesse !

Sidawethiel se retourna alors, le visage redevenu passif et inexpressif, et tenta à nouveau de prêter attention au Conseil, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux hobbits se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, puis haussèrent les épaules et dressèrent également l'oreille. Décidément, les Belles Gens étaient des êtres vraiment très étranges...

ooooooo

- _Nous devons le détruire !_ annonça Elrond, ce qui plongea le Conseil dans un profond mutisme.

- _... Je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêche_, se décida après quelques instants un des nains, qui se leva brusquement et, armé de son imposante hache, se précipita sur l'Anneau.

Usant visiblement de toutes ses forces, le nain abattit sa hache sur l'Anneau devant l'assemblée, médusée par son geste. Après un choc sourd, ledit nain se retrouva projeté au sol, abasourdit, les débris de son arme projetés de part et d'autre aux alentours. L'Anneau n'avait pas reçu le moindre dommage.

- « _Quel nain **stupide**_, pensa Sidawethiel hautainement, le cœur à présent noir de colère et de désillusion. _S'il n'y avait eu besoin que d'un coup de hache pour détruire l'Anneau, croit-il que le Seigneur Elrond aurait réunit pareil Conseil ? Croit-il que tout n'aurait pas été finit depuis bien longtemps maintenant ? Mais quand donc la race des nains se décidera-t-elle à utiliser son cerveau et sa jugeote, pour changer ?_ »

- _... L'Anneau ne peut être détruit qu'à un seul endroit en Arda, Gimli fils de Gloin, _le réprimanda Elrond en le fixant d'un air suffisant._ A l'endroit même où il fut façonné : au plein cœur du Mordor, à la montagne du Destin... L'un de vous devra s'en charger..._

- « _La montagne du Destin..._ réfléchit Sidawethiel._ Là où fut façonné l'Anneau, il y a bien des Âges, par Sauron le Ténébreux... Cela promet un grand voyage semé d'embûches... Un voyage sans retour..._ »

Un silence sans précédent s'empara du Conseil. Chacun jetait un coup d'œil à son voisin, espérant que ce sera lui qui se décidera à accomplir cette tâche.

Lorsque soudain, le jeune hobbit Frodon, qui était resté passif pendant toute la durée du Conseil, se dressa subitement, comme poussé par une force invisible, et annonça maladroitement :

- _Je conduirais l'Anneau en Mordor ! Bien que... je n'en connaisse pas le moyen..._

Et là, sortit d'un gros bosquet faisant face à la cachette de Sidawethiel, apparu un autre hobbit qui, approchant sous le regard étonné des membres du Conseil, demanda avec empressement au Seigneur d'Imladris l'autorisation d'accompagner Frodon dans sa tâche.

- _Sam ? Mais que fait-il là ?_ se demanda à voix haute Pippin, avant de jeter un coup d'œil plein d'appréhension vers Sidawethiel, espérant que son intervention passerait inaperçue.

Mais Sidawethiel ne répondit rien, toute son attention étant mobilisée par la tournure des événements. L'elfe réfléchissait beaucoup sur ce qui venait de se passer, tout en gardant quoi qu'il arrive un œil sur les deux periannath, au cas où. Ainsi l'elfe sentit les deux periannath trépigner quand Elrond accepta, avec un sourire bienveillant, la requête du dénommé Sam. Ce dernier fut ensuite rejoint par un magicien, celui-là même qui semblait veiller sur Frodon pendant toute la durée du Conseil. Merry et Pippin mourraient d'envie de rejoindre les deux autres periannath, qui étaient probablement de leurs amis, cela se sentait... Pourvu qu'ils ne fassent rien de stupide...

- _Tout comme je vous ai aidé à venir jusqu'ici, jeune Frodon, je me porte volontaire pour vous escorter jusqu'au Mordor_, annonça avec majesté le descendant d'Isildur, Aragorn. _Et ce au péril de ma vie._

- _Je m'engage de même à vous protéger dans votre quête, jeune Frodon_, dit Legolas en faisant un pas vers ce dernier. _Vous pouvez compter sur mon soutien, du moins jusqu'au Mont Caradras..._

- _Et vous pouvez compter sur moi également,_ renchérit un nain, celui-là même qui avait tenté de détruire l'Anneau avec sa hache, ce qui valut une légère grimace de dégoût sur les visages impassibles de Legolas et Sidawethiel.

- _Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains_, dit l'homme révolté de tantôt, se joignant à la petite troupe de volontaires pour cette mission suicide.

- _Hé ! Hé ! Attendez ! Nous aussi sommes volontaires !_ se mirent à crier Merry et Pippin, avant de bondir de derrière leur colonne.

Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, Sidawethiel vit alors tous les convives se retourner et diriger leur attention sur sa personne, avec des airs étonnés et parfois une pointe d'agacement. Sidawethiel tenta une retraite éclair, mais il était trop tard. L'elfe s'était fait repérer...

- _Très bien, pourrais-je savoir une fois pour toutes combien de personnes ont entravé mon interdiction et sont parvenues à assister à ce Conseil sans mon autorisation ?_ demanda Elrond, passablement irrité, tout en dévisageant Merry et Pippin qui approchaient en courant, puis ralentirent le pas sous ces reproches, mal-à-l'aise.

- ... _Il n'y a que nous...,_ tenta Merry, conscient d'avoir peut-être fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

- _Vous pouvez sortir, elfe !_ lança Elrond en se tournant dans la direction de Sidawethiel, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui pour l'heure terrorisait complètement l'elfe.

Sidawethiel, qui savait qu'on avait repéré sa cachette, et qui n'avait décidément plus rien à perdre, sortit au grand jour et avança d'un pas qui se voulait le plus sûr et confiant possible, sous les regards appuyés de toutes les personnes présentes.

_- Vous êtes l'elfe qui a trompé la vigilance de mes gardes, la nuit dernière... n'est-ce pas ? _continua le Seigneur d'Imladris enl'observant.

Tous les regards se firent plus insistants que jamais. Sidawethiel se contenta d'acquiescer, son visage de marbre cachant son embarras.

- _Très bien... Alors peut-être allons-nous ENFIN savoir ce qui vous amenait sur mes terres _? demanda Elrond en soulevant un sourcil, cachant mal un air moqueur.

- _La même chose que toutes les personnes présentes ici, je suppose..._ répliqua Sidawethiel après un temps de réflexion._ Combattre le Mal, Sauron, par tous les moyens. C'est notre but à tous, et c'est pourquoi je voudrais me porter volontaire pour conduire l'Anneau en Mordor... si vous acceptez mes services..., _expliqua humblement l'elfe, en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

Son choix avait été prit, sur un coup de tête, peu de temps auparavant.

- « _Voila quelqu'un qui ne manque pas d'air !_ pensa Elrond. _Quoi ? Après avoir fuit comme le plus vil scélérat, il faudrait que je satisfasse tous ses désirs ? Enfin... Je n'ai pas sentit de fourberie dissimulée dans ses paroles... Et il manquait une personne à cette expédition... Faisons confiance à notre instinct... _»

- _Soit,_ se décida subitement Elrond, ce qui fit sursauter les hobbits. _Vous serez donc dix compagnons à accomplir cette tâche. Dix comme les 9 Serviteurs de l'Anneau et leur maître, Sauron, _ajouta-t-il, le regard assombrit_. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !_

Alors que les nouveaux compagnons commençaient à se séparer pour œuvrer à leurs préparatifs, l'homme du Gondor posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Sidawethiel, et lui dit d'un ton amical :

_- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, jeune homme !_

Sidawethiel le fixa alors de longues secondes.

- « ... _Jeune homme ?_... »

ooooooo

**HA HA !!!! Je pense bien que ce chapitre est LE chapitre révélateur, vous ne croyez pas ? A moins que... les apparences sont peut-être trompeuses... Héhé +niark niark niark+ Regardez-y de plus près, c'est peut-être pas si évident que ça...**

**Alors, autrement, comment avez-vous trouvé le Conseil d'Elrond ?... Oui, je sais, je n'ai respecté ni le livre, ni les films dans ce chapitre... J'ai essayé de faire un espèce de mixe des deux, en rajoutant des détails inventés... Alors pour me crier toute votre haine, rien de mieux qu'une chtite review, hein ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)**

**Bon aller, je vous quitte à présent, mais pas sans vous faire d'énooooormes bisous +kiss+ A bientôt !**

**Caladwen**


	6. Le début du voyage

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 6 !:) Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?... « T'en as mis le temps » ?... Hem... Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse comme ça... Bon d'accord, puisque vous le voulez : je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre. Que voulez-vous, avec les exams et tout et tout... J'ai malheureusement pas trop eu le choix. :s Voilà, je suis pardonnée ? (Dites oui, dites oui siouplait !:D )**

**Enfin bref, je voulais encore une fois vous dire un gros MERCIIIIIII pour toutes ces reviews et tous ces compliments ! Ha la la, si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir... mais si vous saviez ! ;)**

**Et sans plus attendre je vais vous donner le nom de celle à qui je dédicace ce chapitre. Il s'agit pour cette fois-ci de... ... _ALMA77_ !:D Je te fais de gros bisous, ma petite Alma adorée, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! En passant (toujours très subtils mes coups de pub, n'est-ce pas ? ), je vous conseille à tous d'aller lire les fics d'Alma, qui sont très agréables, notamment celle intitulée A la recherche des elfes, d'un style tout nouveau dont vous me direz des nouvelles !:p Bonne lecture à toi, Alma !**

**Et bonne lecture à tous ! Bizouch !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 6 : Le début du voyage**

Deux mois jour pour jour s'étaient écoulés, pendant lesquels Sidawethiel ne se mêla pas aux autres races présentes à Imladris, ni même à sa propre race d'ailleurs.

Sitôt le Conseil terminé, on lui attribua une chambre d'hôte, et ce fut Maeghen qui lui servit de guide jusqu'à la chambre, tâche dont il se serait bien passé si elle n'avait été commandée par le Seigneur Elrond en personne...

De cette chambre, Sidawethiel ne sortit que très peu, ne recherchant aucune compagnie et vivant presque en totale autarcie au beau milieu d'une cité elfique en pleine effervescence. Ses repas lui étaient servis directement dans sa chambre, et les va-et-vient discrets de la domestique formaient les seules visites de l'elfe. Sidawethiel profita de ce laps de temps pour se reposer et se remettre totalement de sa chute, tout en méditant sur ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, notamment sur son admission dans la Communauté...

- « _Un vrai coup de tête_, admit Sidawethiel avec beaucoup de remords, _et les Valar seuls savent combien ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes... Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a prit : dès qu'il y a eu cette révélation sur Sauron et l'Anneau, je n'étais plus moi-même... Il fallait... Oui, il fallait que je me rende utile, pour une fois, que je fasse tout, que je tente tout pour détruire définitivement cet Anneau. Même si je sais que nous n'y arriverons pas... C'est une cause perdue... _»

ooooooo

Le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi que bon nombre d'elfes importants d'Imladris, fut présent lors du départ de la Compagnie, au crépuscule du 25 décembre de l'an 3018 du 3° Age selon le calendrier des Hommes.

Après avoir recommandé la petite troupe aux Valar, et après lui avoir personnellement souhaité la réussite dans sa périlleuse entreprise, Elrond annonça à tous que le départ était imminent. Tous dirent au revoir, ou plutôt adieu à ceux qui comptaient pour eux, tandis que Sidawethiel se contentait d'ajuster ses bagages sur le dos du seul poney qui allait manifestement les suivre dans leur périple.

Dès que tous furent prêts, la Communauté de l'Anneau prit la route du Mordor, quittant la belle citée d'Imladris par la porte principale cette fois. Leur voyage à travers la Terre du Milieu pouvait commencer...

ooooooo

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que les dix compagnons s'étaient mis en marche. Sidawethiel ressentait beaucoup de déception, car ils avançaient beaucoup moins vite qu'espéré. Cela était dû à la présence des hobbits, peu habitués à de tels voyages et à un rythme trop accéléré. L'elfe devait donc se contraindre à modérer son impatience. Impatience due à quoi ? Sidawethiel soi-même ne savait pas vraiment. Impatience des combats, probablement. C'est tout ce que l'elfe n'avait jamais connu. Mais surtout impatience de mener à bien cette mission, pour que sa vengeance soit enfin accomplie et que la vie puisse reprendre son cours...

- _Sidawethiel ? Vous êtes avec nous ? _

Sortant brutalement de sa rêverie, l'elfe, en tête de la troupe, se retourna et leva les yeux sur ses compagnons qui lui jetaient des regards étonnés. Le nain avait un air narquois où se mêlaient arrogance et fatigue. Les hobbits, un peu plus loin, étaient renversés sur le sol, apparemment incapables de faire un pas de plus.

- _Je disais, _reprit Aragorn_, que nous allions faire une pause. Il nous faut nous ménager avant de commencer l'ascension du mont Caradras..._

- _Une pause ?_ désespéra Sidawethiel. _Encore ? Mais nous nous sommes assez reposés cette nuit, me semble-t-il ! Il n'y en avait pourtant pas l'intérêt !..._

-_ Alors vous savez parler, elfe !_ coupa Gimli, visiblement d'humeur sarcastique. _Pendant un moment j'ai bien cru qu'un orc ou une autre créature malfaisante vous avait coupé la langue au cours d'une quelconque bataille ! Haha !_

En effet, Sidawethiel n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début du voyage, confirmant le bruit qui courrait quant à la grande discrétion des elfes. Mais à cette seconde précise, Sidawethiel avait plutôt envie de faire mentir la rumeur selon laquelle les elfes savent garder en toutes circonstances un sang-froid hors du commun...

- _Tout le monde n'est pas exempt de dormir, Sidawethiel !_ lui répondit Boromir sans prendre garde à l'intervention de Gimli, tout en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sol. Il semblait lui aussi exténué sans vouloir le montrer. _Tout le monde n'est pas elfe ! Nous arriverons bien assez tôt au Mordor, n'ayez aucune crainte. Mais il faut nous y rendre frais et dispos, prêts à combattre._

Sidawethiel abandonna le dialogue, sachant qu'il ne mènerait à rien, et se mura de nouveau dans le silence. A ce rythme là, il leur faudra des mois et des mois pour atteindre le Mordor, et ce même en ligne droite ! Quelle difficulté y avait-il pourtant à marcher ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils devaient sans cesse être aux aguets, craignant chaque seconde une attaque d'orcs, et redoutant chaque fois qu'ils soient suffisamment supérieurs en nombre pour...

Sidawethiel préféra soudain arrêter de penser, ou plutôt de se remémorer sa propre expérience, et s'assit sur une pierre plate, prenant pour une fois le temps d'admirer le paysage sous ses yeux. Leur route traversait une plaine immense, à perte de vue. Le soleil illuminait cette plaine et faisait ressortir les quelques roches dispersées çà et là, tranchant avec la monotonie du paysage. Une petite forêt plus à l'ouest se détachait de l'horizon pour des yeux experts ou elfiques. Ces bois semblaient bien différents de la dense et sombre forêt de Mirkwood, que Sidawethiel n'avait alors pas quittée depuis fort longtemps. L'elfe en avait même oublié le chaud contact du soleil sur sa peau...

Une ombre lui cacha le soleil quelques secondes, et en relevant la tête Sidawethiel croisa le passage du magicien Gandalf, qui alla s'asseoir à côté de Frodon pour le réconforter. C'est à ce moment que l'elfe se rendit compte de son égoïsme : les hobbits étaient fatigués, mais ils avaient bien de quoi l'être. C'était de braves créatures, qui malgré leur manque d'expérience dans les champs de bataille n'hésitaient pas à braver tous les dangers pour une cause juste. Ils étaient vraiment courageux... en particulier Frodon. Quel fardeau que celui du Porteur ! Peu d'elfes auraient démontré une telle bravoure, c'est évident...

Après avoir passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à converser à ses côtés, Gandalf tapota sur l'épaule de Frodon qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de confiance, puis il se releva tant bien que mal à l'aide de son bâton et fit face à la Compagnie.

- _Allons mes enfants, courage !_ dit-il d'une voix paternelle. _Il nous faut arriver au pied du mont Caradras avant la nuit. Là nous reprendrons nos forces, car nous en aurons bien besoin pour effectuer l'ascension... _

Tout le monde se prépara alors à repartir, plus ou moins de bonne grâce. Sidawethiel, se levant, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lisière de la forêt. Alors que l'elfe avait détourné la tête, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, et d'un mouvement plus rapide que la vue humaine Sidawethiel braqua de nouveau son regard sur les arbres, avec la **certitude** d'avoir vu bouger par là autre chose qu'un simple écureuil ou qu'un chétif oiseau. Plissant les yeux pour mieux examiner les arbres, l'elfe commençait à faire quelques pas pour s'en approcher, mais la voix du sage magicien retentit.

- _Sidawethiel_, l'interpella Gandalf. _Aidez donc ce pauvre Frodon à monter sur le dos de Bill, voulez-vous ? Je crois qu'une trop longue marche à pied l'épuise plus que personne..._

Sidawethiel obéit sans discussion au magicien, cachant avec difficulté sa déception. Frodon se laissa faire, la lassitude se percevant déjà sur ses traits. Il se retrouva donc à califourchon sur le dos du poney, son grand ami Sam à ses côtés pour diriger la brave bête. Sitôt fait, et avant de laisser le temps au hobbit de prononcer le moindre remerciement, Sidawethiel rejoignit Legolas à son poste habituel d'éclaireur, tout en gardant fraîchement en mémoire l'épisode étrange de tantôt...

ooooooo

Il faisait froid. Sidawethiel ne le ressentait pas, mais il faisait très froid. Les éléments semblaient être contre la Communauté, à n'en pas douter. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur ascension du mont Caradras, il y a quelques jours, il n'avait cessé de tomber de la neige. Et plus ils approchaient du sommet de la montagne, plus les bourrasques se faisaient violentes et glacées.

Sidawethiel et Legolas étaient les moins incommodés par la situation, car leur nature elfique leur permettait de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige. Leur rôle d'éclaireur s'était modifié, et à présent ils étaient chargés de tester les sentiers sûrs pour permettre à la compagnie de progresser.

Soudain, le Prince de Mirkwood se figea net. Sidawethiel, ne comprenant pas tout de suite sa réaction, décida une fois à son niveau de l'imiter, et tendit l'oreille.

- _Vous l'entendez aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_ lui murmura Legolas en tournant dans sa direction son doux visage aux traits fins.

- _En effet, c'est Saroumane !_ comprit l'elfe, se laissant envahir par la crainte et la colère.

Saroumane ! Le magicien blanc ! Un être d'une grande puissance, mais qui malheureusement n'était plus de leur côté. Une grande perte que la sienne ! Car avec lui, Sauron aurait eu un adversaire de poids ! Mais faute d'être un ennemi farouche, il lui était un fidèle allié...

- _Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ! Les hobbits courraient à leur perte !_ cria soudain Boromir en essayant de couvrir le bruit du vent, tout en soutenant avec mal Merry et Pippin, visiblement transis de froid.

Même Gimli, dont la nature naine en faisait un être fort et robuste, sembla accueillir cette phrase avec soulagement.

- _Il le faudra pourtant_, lui répondit Sidawethiel avec une grande détermination. _Il n'a jamais été dit que ce périple serait facile. C'est notre chemin, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le suivre !_

- _Nous avons le choix, maître elfe !_ objecta Gimli. _Nous pouvons passer par les mines de la Moria !_

Les mines... Elles symbolisaient l'enfermement, le tombeau pour Sidawethiel ainsi que pour chaque être de race elfique. Cela semblait une alternative bien peu réjouissante...

En jetant un coup d'œil à la Communauté pour pénétrer l'avis de chacun, Sidawethiel se rendit compte que la grande majorité des membres désirait aussi faire demi-tour.

- _Alors quoi ? Vous abandonnez dès la première difficulté ?_ dit l'elfe d'un ton ferme en s'adressant à l'ensemble des compagnons. _Ne vous rendez-vous donc pas compte que reculer devant l'ennemi, ce serait montrer de la faiblesse ! Il faut au contraire aller de l'avant, pour lui prouver qu'il ne nous fait pas peur !_

- _Il n'est pas question ici de faiblesse, mais de sagesse,_ corrigea Aragorn d'une voix forte, tandis que la tempête se faisait de plus en plus menaçante. _Vous nous conseilleriez donc de continuer, et ce uniquement pour tenir tête à notre ennemi ? Mais à quoi cela avancerait-il, si nous devions tous mourir dans cette entreprise ?_

- _Il ne me plait pas de pénétrer dans les mines, _avança Legolas de sa voix claire, sous le regard noir de Gimli. _Mais si c'est l'unique solution qu'il nous reste, alors je ne reculerais pas._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Gandalf, considéré comme le plus sage et le plus expérimenté des membres de la Compagnie, et qui était resté jusque-là muet sur la question, comme perdu dans des songes anciens...

_- Gandalf ?_ demanda Gimli avec un regard plein d'espoir, alors que la neige battait toujours plus furieusement le flan de la montagne.

Le magicien sembla sortir de sa torpeur, et doucement celui-ci se retourna pour fixer Frodon.

- _C'est au Porteur de l'Anneau que revient cette lourde décision, _annonça Gandalf résolument. _Allez, Frodon, choisissez la voie à suivre, nous vous suivrons._

- « _Frodon_ ? », se demanda Sidawethiel, perplexe. « _Gandalf le sage demande à Frodon de choisir la route ? Quelle imprudence ! Il est beaucoup trop fatigué par le voyage et affaiblit par l'Anneau ! Et il est bien trop jeune pour faire un choix judicieux. Il n'a aucune idée de l'impact que cela peut avoir !... Gandalf restera décidément toujours aussi énigmatique quant au pourquoi de ses actes... _»

- ... _Je choisis de passer par la Moria,_ déclara après un court instant de réflexion le hobbit, sous l'approbation muette de ses congénères, gelés par les bourrasques de neige.

Sidawethiel n'en revenait pas. Quelle perte de temps inutile que ce détour ! Les longues journées qu'ils avaient passées à se surpasser pour avancer toujours plus vite dans la neige n'avaient ainsi servit à rien, il leur fallait à présent revenir sur leurs pas...

Alors que tous se retournaient, se résignant quelle que fut leur intime conviction à redescendre le mont Caradras, Sidawethiel n'esquissa pas un mouvement et déclara haut et fort :

_- Vous faites une grave erreur, jeune hobbit. Cela ne servira qu'à nous faire perdre du temps. Peut-être sous-estimez vous trop votre endurance ? En tout cas il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais reculé devant la première difficulté. _

Aragorn s'arrêta, soudainement inquiet.

_- Allons Sidawethiel... Venez, nous ne pouvons rien rétorquer à la décision du Porteur_...

L'elfe allait faire un geste, mais se retint au dernier moment. Une pensée s'attarda sur sa famille, dans les bois de Mirkwood, qui devait attendre son retour. Sa famille ! Elle comptait sur Sidawethiel, elle lui accordait toute sa confiance. Est-ce que l'elfe oserait encore se présenter devant eux si à la première épreuve imposée par les Valar, la Communauté avait échoué ? Valait-il mieux redescendre avec les autres compagnons, ce qui revenait à courber l'échine devant la puissance de l'ennemi, ce que Sidawethiel s'était juré de ne jamais plus **refaire** ?

ooooooo

**Ca y est ! Le chapitre est fini ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que signifie la dernière phrase, à votre avis, ainsi que l'emploi du mot « refaire » à la toute fin ? Quel choix va donc faire Sidawethiel ? Toutes les reviews seront les bienvenues, je n'attends que ça ! ;D**

**Et encore merci à vous tous de suivre patiemment cette fic, même si les uploads sont un peu longues à venir... Je vous fais de gros bisous, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ... ze vous aime !:D**

**Caladwen**


	7. Trahison ?

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7, qui vient tout juste d'être terminé ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie bien fort, et du fond du cœur, toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée. Merci de suivre cette histoire aussi fidèlement, merci beaucoup !+bisous bisous+**

**Et alors maintenant, comme à chaque fois, je vais vous donner le nom de la personne à qui je dédicace ce chapitre. J'ai l'immense plaisir de dédier ce chapitre 7 à la grande et talentueuse _URUVIELE_, dont chaque fic est un enchantement ! Sa plume est une des meilleures que je connaisse, alors si vous voulez vous plonger dans des fics SDA merveilleuses et envoûtantes, allez lire chacune de ses fics !:D Bonne lecture 'Viele, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**Et je vous souhaite également une bonne lecture à tous ! ;) Au fait : à un moment il va y avoir une sorte de « flash-back », alors ne vous étonnez pas si cela parait un peu... bizarre. ;D Bonne lecture !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 7 : Trahison ?...**

Une fois arrivée au pied de la montagne, la Communauté s'arrêta, essayant de reprendre des forces. Quelques regards furtifs se dirigeaient vers le sommet de la montagne, là où devait à présent se trouver Sidawethiel. Tout le monde était perplexe, personne ne comprenait son choix. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ni juger ses actions, car après tout la Communauté n'était nullement liée par un quelconque pacte, et personne n'avait pour obligation de suivre le Porteur jusqu'au bout...

La Communauté, réduite à neuf compagnons, allait donc reprendre sa route, avec un étrange sentiment de trahison en elle, quand l'un d'eux éleva subitement la voix.

- _Regardez_ ! cria Legolas en désignant le passage rocheux que tous venaient de descendre.

Le Prince de Mirkwood avait été le premier à percevoir la venue de Sidawethiel. L'elfe descendait avec une grande rapidité les quelques mètres qui lui permettraient de rejoindre le groupe, et, une fois à sa hauteur, fit le geste le plus étrange qu'il soit...

L'elfe s'inclina devant la Communauté, baissant respectueusement la tête devant ses compagnons.

_- Pardonnez-moi_, demanda humblement Sidawethiel. J_e ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit_.

La plupart des membres ne connaissaient pas vraiment Sidawethiel, mais s'il y a une chose qu'ils savaient, c'est que ce qui venait de se passer devait être assez rare. Ils ne pouvaient pas même imaginer à quel point...

_- Allons mon enfant, oublions cela, et relevez-vous_, répondit presque aussitôt Gandalf d'un air bienveillant. _Nous n'attendions plus que vous,_ ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre la route.

Sidawethiel cacha d'instinct son épuisement et alla reprendre sa place d'éclaireur aux côtés de Legolas. Aucun membre ne comprenait ce revirement inattendu de la part de l'elfe, mais la plupart étaient trop fatigués pour poser des questions. Cela viendrait plus tard...

Alors que la Compagnie continuait son chemin, Sidawethiel tentait d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela lui était assez difficile car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir à supporter autant de regards douteux et méfiants... Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que malgré son apparente indifférence l'elfe n'oublierait pas de si tôt ce qui s'était passé là-haut, sur la montagne...

**OOOOOOO**

Au dessus du mont Caradhras, Sidawethiel n'avait pas bougé, laissant le vent et les bourrasques de neige jouer avec ses longs cheveux. Aragorn ainsi que les autres compagnons furent donc obligés de laisser l'elfe ici. Ils lui tournèrent le dos, non sans jeter fréquemment de furtifs coups d'œil derrière eux, mais leur surprise et leur fatigue étaient trop grandes pour qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit. Et Gandalf, apparemment résigné, les poussait tous à redescendre le plus vite possible. C'est uniquement lorsque le groupe fut hors de vue que Sidawethiel se décida enfin à commencer son ascension. Ce qu'il adviendrait de sa personne une fois le sommet atteint, l'elfe n'en savait rien, et à vrai dire s'en moquait. Ce qui comptait pour l'instant était de vaincre la montagne, c'est tout. Il lui fallait **vaincre**. C'est tout.

La tempête ne faiblissait pas, et le murmure du vent résonnait de plus en plus fort dans les cieux depuis que l'elfe continuait en solitaire. Toute son attention, l'elfe la portait sur l'effort que lui demandait son ascension. C'est pourquoi Sidawethiel ressentit beaucoup de surprise en découvrant contre son gré que le vent se trouvait être porteur d'une voix et d'une volonté très puissantes...

_- Bonjour Sidawethiel_, parvint donc à entendre l'elfe, après quelques jours de montée.

Sidawethiel, reconnaissant cette voix, se raidit.

_- J'étais sûr que tu continuerais ta route..., _continua la voix.

_- Sortez de mon esprit, Saroumane !_

_- Et pourquoi ? _demanda ce dernier d'une voix exagérément doucereuse_. Il est si aisé de le faire ! Et tu devrais te réjouir de ce que je te fasse un peu de compagnie, il me semble que tu n'en as guère ces temps-ci..._

_- Je vous hais._

Saroumane ricana.

_- Allons, qu'y a-t-il ?... Je te fais penser à cet **orc**, n'est-ce pas ? _susurra-t-il. _C'est à cause de lui que tu veux braver la montagne ?_

_- Taisez-vous !_

_- ... Oui, ce simple petit orc devant lequel tu t'agenouillas... Haha ! Mais pourquoi veux-tu en rejeter toute la faute sur moi ? Tu devrais savoir que je n'étais pas concerné par cette histoire, à cette si lointaine époque..._

Sidawethiel n'en pouvait plus. Entendre les paroles de Saroumane était une vraie torture. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il se remémorer cet instant si difficile ? Cet instant si horrible que Sidawethiel avait refoulé. L'elfe l'avait d'ailleurs refoulé d'une force telle qu'il ne trouvait sa place que très profondément dans son inconscient.

En effet, que peut-il y avoir de plus terrible pour un soldat que de baisser la tête face à un orc, un simple petit orc, un subalterne sans importance ?...

L'elfe s'arrêta de marcher et s'adossa inconsciemment à la montagne pour reprendre son souffle, et empêcher sa tête de tourner, de rage. Comme si la violente tempête n'était pas déjà assez dure à affronter, il lui fallait aussi faire face au puissant magicien blanc et à ses propres souvenirs si douloureux !...

- _Quelle bizarrerie,_ continua sans aucun répit Saroumane, _que malgré tant de fierté tu finisses toujours par capituler devant la première difficulté... Cela a commencé avec cet orc, et cela a continué maintes fois tout au long de ton existence..._

- _Que dites-vous ? _s'entendit répondre l'elfe, que les maux de tête déstabilisaient.

- _Oui, Sidawethiel. Ne te voile pas la face. Malgré tes piteuses tentatives pour conserver quoi qu'il arrive ta « fierté », tu ne te montres pas vraiment à la hauteur de tes ambitions..._

- _Avec l'orc, c'était différent. J'étais encore jeune..._

Sidawethiel s'arrêta brutalement de parler. Que se passait-il ? Depuis que Saroumane s'était imposé dans son esprit, l'elfe cherchait à se justifier face à lui, à l'écouter, à écouter l'**ennemi** ! Cela n'était pas normal. Et il devait y avoir une raison pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi... Et soudain l'elfe comprit tout, et sa rage s'accru.

Aussitôt, Sidawethiel fit demi-tour et repartit sur ses pas à toute vitesse. L'elfe courrait pour redescendre la montagne le plus vite possible, de manière à rejoindre le reste de la Communauté.

- _Je ne me laisserais pas influencer par ce que vous direz. Je ne vous écoute plus_, siffla Sidawethiel.

- _Regarde, tu recules encore devant la tach..._

- _Je ne vous écoute plus,_ répéta l'elfe en accélérant son pas de course.

Il lui fut possible de sentir un instant le désarroi et la colère de Saroumane, puis tout disparu. Il était partit.

- « _Si l'ennemi pensait pouvoir me dérouter en jouant avec ma fierté,_ rumina Sidawethiel, _en se jouant de moi, eh bien il avait tort ! Croyait-il que ses paroles empoisonnées me feraient continuer ma route quoi qu'il arrive ? Croyait-il que je chercherais à oublier sa présence en concentrant toutes mes pensées sur un seul but : continuer ma route ? Il savait qu'en faisant cela je ne réfléchirais plus au bien-fondé de mon précédent choix **(1),** et que je continuerais mon chemin comme un automate. Il savait que j'avais fait une erreur en me séparant de mes compagnons, et il comptait bien m'aider à m'enfoncer. Et bien, malheureusement pour lui, c'est le contraire qui s'est produit ! » _

Et Sidawethiel continua résolument sa course pour redescendre la montagne, alors que la tempête de neige se faisait de moins en moins puissante, et les vents moins violents. L'elfe ne s'accorda aucune pause au cours de son chemin, de peur de prendre trop de retard. Ses pieds agiles et rapides rattrapèrent finalement le reste de la Communauté juste à temps, alors que le groupe venait d'atteindre le pied de la montagne...

**OOOOOOO**

Maintenant que la Communauté était de nouveau au grand complet, les tensions et rumeurs qui s'étaient accumulées dans l'esprit de chacun s'évaporèrent, et un calme plutôt serein s'abattit sur les compagnons. Chaque membre tentait de suivre le conseil de Gandalf et d'oublier l'échec mordant que leur avait fait subir à tous le puissant Caradhras.

A présent, Sidawethiel se sentait enfin en paix... ou presque... En effet, pendant que l'elfe redescendait la montagne toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur son unique but d'alors : rattraper le reste de la Communauté et se faire pardonner d'eux, coûte que coûte. Maintenant que cela était fait, une nouvelle terreur obscurcissait son esprit : il allait lui falloir à présent passer par les mines de la Moria...

L'elfe lançait de temps en temps de petits coups d'oeil discrets à Legolas, se demandant comment le Prince envisageait la situation. Il était lui aussi un elfe, après tout, alors pénétrer ainsi dans la demeure des nains, sous terre, ne devait pas l'enchanter non plus. Son silence et son calme de marbre rendaient Sidawethiel perplexe, mais ne prouvait rien quant à ses sentiments les plus intimes... Son impassibilité pouvait n'être qu'un masque...

Le trajet jusqu'aux mines se fit sans problème apparent, et la Communauté progressa à un rythme raisonnable pendant quelques temps. Un beau jour, alors que l'aube se changeait en crépuscule, les dix compagnons se trouvèrent bientôt devant la Moria. Sidawethiel ne put réprimer un frisson. De la pierre. Dur. Rêche. Sans vie. Comment pouvait-on supporter de vivre ici, sans lumière, sans arbres, sans végétation ? Uniquement avec de la... pierre ? Etranges créatures que les nains, vraiment...

La percée timide de la Lune à travers les nuages mit à nu la porte du royaume des nains, qui, étant faite en ithildin, reflétait la lumière de la Lune et des étoiles. Voir des inscriptions en elfique intrigua Sidawethiel, avant que l'elfe ne se souvienne qu'en des temps très reculés les deux races s'appréciaient. Ce qui l'étonnera toujours...

En voyant Gandalf prononcer d'une voix forte une incantation pour ouvrir la porte, les battements de cœur de l'elfe s'accélérèrent d'une façon effrayante. Non, ça n'était pas possible, ils n'allaient pas être obligés de descendre là-dedans, dans ce tombeau ! Alors que Gandalf venait juste de terminer son incantation, Sidawethiel tremblait intérieurement de tous ses membres, et se surprit, oui, l'elfe se surprit même à espérer que les portes restent closes, que rien ne se produise...

Et rien ne se produisit.

Tous les compagnons s'agitèrent, étonnés que le magicien ai pu se tromper. Sidawethiel se prit à avoir quelques remords de ce que son souhait ardent se soit réalisé, et tous regardèrent par la suite Gandalf répéter encore et encore des dizaines d'incantations, sans plus de résultats que les précédentes...

ooooooo

La nuit était bien avancée tandis que la Communauté se trouvait toujours bloquée aux Portes du royaume de la Moria. Les compagnons avaient eu largement le temps nécessaire pour soulager Bill le poney de son chargement et purent lui rendre sa liberté. L'un des periannath, Sam, semblait s'être beaucoup attaché à cette bête, et avait toutes les peines du monde à s'en séparer. Sidawethiel sourit amèrement à cette réaction si puérile, si enfantine...

L'attente n'en finissait pas, et cela était presque devenu un supplice pour Sidawethiel, qui s'attendait à tout instant à voir les portes s'ouvrir, tandis que chaque fois elles restaient fermées. Cela ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable, et Sidawethiel se demandait quand cette torture prendrait fin...

Au même moment, Gandalf eu l'illumination tant attendue, et après que ce dernier ai utilisé le bon mot de passe, la Communauté vit enfin les lourdes portes de pierre s'ouvrir pour les laisser passer. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la Moria, Gimli jeta un regard à Sidawethiel. Dans ce regard ne se trouvait nulle trace de raillerie ou de moquerie, juste de la compassion.

- « _Etrange_, se dit Sidawethiel, _surtout venant d'un nain..._ »

Sidawethiel prit une grande inspiration, et prit l'air le plus détaché possible en entrant dans la Moria. Tout le monde savait bien que c'était la personne la plus hostile à passer par ce chemin, et Sidawethiel comptait bien leur montrer que cela ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde. Ils ne devaient rien savoir de la profonde aversion que l'elfe ressentait en son for intérieur pour cet endroit...

Alors que l'elfe avait déjà pénétré de quelques mètres dans la Moria, un cri aigu déchira l'air, un cri de pure frayeur. Se retournant pour voir l'origine du bruit, Sidawethiel vit un spectacle étonnant : Frodon était tiré par la cheville par une créature provenant du lac. Sam, son fidèle compagnon rapide comme l'éclair, aida son maître à se dégager de l'emprise de la bête, et Gandalf ne put que leur crier de se replier dans la mine le plus vite possible, avant que les portes ne s'écroulent juste derrière eux.

Le noir était total. Sidawethiel en aurait hurlé. Le temps lui paru interminable avant que le sage Gandalf ne produise un peu de lumière à l'aide de son bâton de magicien. Instinctivement, l'elfe se rapprocha le plus possible de lui, et loua plus que jamais les Valar en sachant qu'en tant qu'éclaireur il lui faudrait rester à l'avant, avec Gandalf, et donc avec la lumière.

- « _Et bien, nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant, il nous faudra quoi qu'il arrive traverser ces mines puantes !_ grommela Sidawethiel, que l'absence de végétation et d'air pur n'allaient certainement pas rendre plus aimable. »

Se retournant pour savoir si les hobbits allaient bien, Sidawethiel découvrit en même temps que ses compagnons des cadavres d'orcs et de nains éparpillés sur le sol. Une terrible bataille avait eu lieu à cet endroit, c'est certain. Le nain Gimli était inconsolable. Il devait avoir de la famille par ici. Ce fut au tour de Sidawethiel de ressentir un trait de compassion pour ce nain, mais cela l'elfe ne voudrait jamais se l'avouer. Legolas lui-même posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Gimli, mais Sidawethiel se demanda tout de même si ce n'était pas uniquement par pure politesse...

Quoi qu'il en soit, et bon gré mal gré, la Communauté suivit son guide Gandalf à travers les sinueux chemins de la mine. Heureusement, ce dernier avait déjà dû passer par ces mines, car il pu annoncer d'emblée que la traversée durerait quatre jours. Quatre jours ! Sidawethiel en eu un haut-le-cœur. Mais il lui fallait tenir bon...

La Communauté n'avança pas beaucoup, cette nuit-là, et tous se préparèrent au coucher dans une pièce qui semblait ne présenter aucun risque. Sidawethiel avait beaucoup de mal à reposer son esprit à la manière elfique par ici. Les étoiles d'Elbereth lui manquaient déjà...

Au bout d'un laps de temps que l'elfe n'aurait sut déterminer, un flash de lumière parvint à ses yeux. Croyant dans sa rêverie qu'il s'agissait de la lumière d'une étoile de la reine des Valar, l'elfe voulu s'approcher pour tenter de la saisir. Mais en faisant plus attention, l'elfe comprit qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus que l'Anneau Unique, le Fardeau du Porteur. Etrangement, l'Anneau scintillait bel et bien dans le noir.

Les yeux de Sidawethiel pétillèrent d'une étrange lueur, et ses pensées s'emballèrent à la vue de cet objet...

_- « Ce qu'il peut être beau, cet anneau, tout de même... »_

ooooooo

**Et vala ! Fin du chapitre 7 !:) Hé ! Je suis contente, j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs ! Z'aviez remarqué ? ;)**

**Tout d'abord, j'espère que j'ai été assez claire dans le passage avec Saroumane, j'ai peur de m'être assez mal exprimée. De toutes manières, si vous avez le moindre petit problème ou le moindre doute, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je me ferais une joie de tout vous expliquer !:D**

**Et que pensez-vous de la dernière phrase de Sidawethiel ? C'est assez perturbant, vous croyez pas ? Toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues dans une review, la plus petite soit-elle ! ;)**

**Aller, énormes bises à toutes et à tous, et à très bientôt !**

**Caladwen**

ooooooo

**Petite note :**

**(1) Le « précédent choix » de Sidawethiel : quitter la Communauté et continuer la route en solitaire, bien sûr ! ;p**


	8. Le Fléau de Durin

**Bonjour ! Me revoici, avec un tout nouveau chapitre ! Merci à toutes de m'avoir reviewée, je sais, c'est toujours la même rengaine, mais cela fait tellement plaisir que je ne le dirais probablement jamais assez ! ;)**

**Tadam ! Et comme vous vous en doutez, voici le temps de révéler à tous laquelle d'entre vous se verra dédicacer ce chapitre. Pour cette fois-ci il s'agit de... ... _TITE BULLE BRINE_ !!!! Félicitations ma Tite bulle, tu l'as bien mérité ! ;D Tes reviews sont toujours aussi longues et aussi agréables à lire, un vrai plaisir ! Je vous convie d'ailleurs tous à aller lire sa merveilleuse fic _Un cœur d'ombre, _que je suis avec plaisir depuis son début ! ;) Gros bisous Tite bulle, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !:D**

**Voilà ! Le chapitre huit va pouvoir commencer ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très très bonne lecture ! Bisous ! **

ooooooo

**Chapitre 8 : Le fléau de Durin**

A peine quelques heures s'étaient écoulées quand la Communauté repartit. Gandalf ne voulait pas s'éterniser en cet endroit, et c'était aussi le cas de la plupart de ses autres compagnons. Leur avancée dans la quasi-obscurité les laissait trop angoissés et sur le qui-vive pour leur laisser une seconde de repos, et les quelques pauses qu'ils s'accordaient pour se restaurer et pour dormir étaient plus que les bienvenues. C'est d'ailleurs au cours de l'une de ces pauses que vint enfin la question tant redoutée par Sidawethiel :

- _J'aimerais bien savoir, _lança Boromir_, ce que signifie cette mascarade, en bas du mont Caradhras…_

« Mascarade » ? Sidawethiel lui fera payer, ça c'est sûr !

- _En effet_, renchérit Gimli. _Vos sautes d'humeur sont assez difficiles à suivre, elfe..._

Réflexion faite, c'est plutôt le nain qui devra subir sa fureur le premier... Non mais que cherchaient-ils en disant cela, au juste ? Si l'elfe n'avait pas freiné de justesse sa pulsion première, ces deux créatures auraient reçu avec une flèche en plein cœur en un battement de cil. Heureusement pour eux, l'elfe comprit à temps que cela ne serait pas du meilleur effet sur le reste de la Communauté. Mais leur temps viendra... Pour le moment, il lui faudrait leur répondre avec le plus de courtoisie et de tact possible...

- _Et bien_, commença Sidawethiel en mesurant chacune de ses paroles, _disons que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir... J'ai changé d'avis en cours de route et..._

_- Je n'en crois rien, _coupa sèchement Boromir

Il avait élevé la voix de telle façon que cela attira l'attention de la petite troupe au complet. Les hobbits s'interrompirent alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dévorer le précieux déjeuner qu'ils réclamaient depuis la fin de leur petit-déjeuner, Gandalf et Aragorn cessèrent leur discussion et Legolas, qui laissait courir son regard sur les parois de la mine à la recherche d'une ombre suspecte, s'approcha du reste de ses compagnons. Boromir continua alors :

_- Vous aviez prit un air si empreint de suffisance en nous quittant que même les puissants Valar en personnes ne semblaient pouvoir vous faire changer d'avis !..._

_- Boromir, cela suffit ! _intervint Aragorn, avant de laisser à Sidawethiel le temps de s'exprimer. _Si Sidawethiel avait jugé nécessaire de nous révéler quoi que ce soit, ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait déjà fait ? Et je ne pense pas que vous auriez caché le moindre fait qui puisse mettre en péril l'Anneau ou le Porteur, n'est-ce pas ? _dit-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à l'elfe.

_- Non, en effet, _répondit Sidawethiel, qui se remettait à peine des paroles sournoises de Boromir.

_- Alors l'affaire est close, _reprit posément Aragorn_. L'important est que nous soyons tous réunis ici, en bonne santé et en état de marcher._

_- ''L'affaire est close ?'' _rugit Boromir. _Qui nous dit que Sidawethiel n'aurait pas retrouvé un serviteur de l'ennemi au sommet de la montagne, et n'aurait pas eu un entretien avec lui pendant que nous étions absents, pour qu'il puisse avertir son maître de notre changement de route ? Qui peut me certifier qu'il n'a aucun doute là-dessus ?_

_- Moi, je peux le certifier ! _intervint Gandalf d'une voix forte._ Allons Boromir ! Que se passe-t-il ? Remettriez-vous en doute la confiance d'Elrond en Sidawethiel ? Travailleriez-vous à nous diviser ? Vous ne feriez alors par là que servir les intentions de l'ennemi, et ce serait plutôt vous que nous pourrions accuser de traîtrise !_

Boromir baissa la tête, vaincu par ces sages paroles.

- _En aucun cas, il ne faut que nous doutions des uns envers les autres ! Allons, repartons à présent_, continua le magicien. _J'ai peur que l'oisiveté ne vous fasse plus de mal que de bien..._

Alors que Boromir passait devant Sidawethiel sans lui accorder la moindre attention, l'elfe l'attira discrètement à part, le serrant par le col, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- _La prochaine fois que vous aurez quelques doutes quant à mon intégrité, Boromir fils de l'Intendant du peuple des Hommes, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir, et nous règlerons cela comme il vous conviendra !_

Boromir se dégagea de la prise de l'elfe, et après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, continua son chemin sans plus l'importuner.

ooooooo

Le soir venu, à moins que ce ne soit au milieu de la nuit car il était malaisé d'avoir le moindre repère dans les sombres mines de la Moria, Sidawethiel réfléchit aux événements passés. Pourquoi Aragorn et Gandalf étaient-ils venus à son secours, lors de son altercation avec Boromir ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas attendu la moindre explication de sa part avant d'intervenir ? Croyaient-ils simplement que tout risquait de mal finir si l'elfe prenait la parole ? Désiraient-ils uniquement une bonne entente entre tous les membres de la Communauté ? Ou bien étaient-ils au courant de... quelque chose ?...

Son regard erra sur ses compagnons, qui dormaient déjà, et s'attarda une fois de plus sur le petit point lumineux que formait l'Anneau Unique. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs nuits que Sidawethiel passaient à l'observer, sans s'en rendre compte. La lumière qu'il diffusait était plus pénétrante que jamais, et sa belle couleur dorée était si rassurante au milieu de la noirceur des ténèbres alentours... L'Anneau semblait inviter son spectateur à approcher, comme pour mieux l'admirer...

Cette contemplation assidue avait complètement coupé Sidawethiel du réel, et ce fut avec beaucoup de surprise que l'elfe entendit une voix murmurer à ses côtés.

- _Je vous prie de me pardonner de m'être emporté et d'avoir proféré de telles accusations, je ne le voulais pas._ _Je vous promets que jamais plus je ne vous jugerais de la sorte. _

« Pardonner » ? Ce mot n'avait jamais fait partie du vocabulaire de l'elfe, depuis bien des milliers d'années, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela change maintenant...

- _N'en parlons plus, Boromir_, répondit évasivement Sidawethiel. _Allez vous coucher à présent, votre **jeune** corps à besoin de reprendre des forces._

L'homme s'inclina et obéit froidement, croyant probablement que l'elfe l'avait acquitté pour de bon. Malgré son inutilité, cet échange de paroles avait distrait Sidawethiel de ses préoccupations d'alors, et l'elfe, se détournant de l'Anneau, put enfin laisser reposer son esprit dans un sommeil elfique pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps...

ooooooo

Quand le temps de repos fut terminé, la Communauté reprit son chemin. Les jours passèrent, et Sidawethiel n'arrivait toujours pas à s'acclimater à l'ambiance et à l'atmosphère des mines. La clarté du jour et le souffle du vent lui manquaient cruellement. L'elfe se retourna discrètement en chemin pour examiner encore une fois le Prince de Mirkwood, et retint un soupir de soulagement en comprenant d'après ses traits tendus que lui aussi était assez mal-à-l'aise dans les mines. Ainsi cette sensation ne venait pas uniquement de Sidawethiel : tous les individus de race elfique devaient bien ressentir la même chose... Cela rassura l'elfe, qui n'aurait pas voulut voir dans cette répulsion une marque de faiblesse qui lui serait propre...

Tandis que les dix compagnons cheminaient par des chemins escarpés, ils finirent par déboucher dans une immense salle, soutenue par de hautes colonnes sculptées dans la roche.

- _Admirez la grande cité de Cavenain_ ! dit alors Gimli avec une grande fierté. _Ce lieu était lieu de joie et de festivités jadis._

_- C'est magnifique ! _ne purent s'empêcher de s'exclamer Merry et Pippin, levant les yeux pour scruter le plafond sans toutefois le percevoir.

Sidawethiel trouvait aussi le travail des nains assez colossal, et d'un certain charme. Les motifs des colonnes avaient été soigneusement travaillés par les nains. Toute l'architecture du lieu était digne de respect et d'admiration, mais l'elfe préférerait mourir que de l'avouer à Gimli...

Ce dernier, après avoir laissé échapper une exclamation de surprise, se sépara brutalement du groupe et s'élança vers une petite salle voisine de celle où ils avaient pénétré. La Communauté, assez étonnée, se mit à le suivre, et elle rejoignit le nain à temps pour le voir s'écrouler en pleurs devant ce qui ressemblait à une pierre tombale. Elle appartenait au dernier seigneur nain à avoir tenté de réinvestir la mine : Balin. Un faisceau de lumière illuminait la tombe du nain, et malgré l'ambiance morbide du lieu cette vision redonna une once de courage à Sidawethiel. Tout comme à l'entrée de la Moria, des squelettes de nains et d'orcs étaient disséminés dans cette pièce. Ainsi donc les nains avaient tenu bon, et ils avaient courageusement livré plusieurs batailles avant de tomber... Gandalf se saisit d'un livre poussiéreux qui était par terre et qui semblait consigner tous les événements s'étant déroulés ici, depuis la venue du nain Balin.

ooooooo

Aussitôt après que Gandalf ait fini de le déchiffrer, la Communauté se mit à entendre de sombres tambours résonner, paraissant venir des profondeurs de la mine. Les sons étaient de plus en plus forts et entêtants, et Legolas et Sidawethiel furent les premiers à percevoir les cris des orcs les accompagnant. Boromir s'élança pour barricader de justesse l'accès à la grande salle, de manière à ralentir un peu leurs adversaires. Toute fuite leur était maintenant coupée. Qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il leur faudra combattre...

_- Sidawethiel ! Restez près des hobbits_, demanda prestement Aragorn en sortant son arc.

- _Pardon ?_

Sidawethiel n'en fit rien, et alla se placer en première ligne, un peu devant les guerriers de la Communauté. Son arc était déjà bandé et sa flèche prête à être décochée à la moindre occasion. Les orcs grouillaient à présent de l'autre côté de la porte et tous pouvaient les entendre frapper et gratter à la porte, pour le plus grand malheur des hobbits qui, malgré le courage surprenant dont ils avaient fait preuve jusqu'alors, étaient effrayés. Chaque membre de la Communauté avait dégainé ses armes, et se tenait prêt au combat qui n'allait plus tarder. Le plus impatient et enragé de tous était probablement Gimli, qui voyait peut-être dans cette rencontre une façon de venger ses parents morts au combat.

Alors qu'un des orcs venait de faire une fente dans la porte, deux flèches volèrent simultanément dans les airs et abattirent la créature. « _Une flèche de perdue..._ », pensa Sidawethiel avant de bander de nouveau son arc, geste suivit de peu par Legolas.

La porte céda quelques instants plus tard, et Sidawethiel n'eu que le temps de lancer quelques flèches avant de devoir se saisir de sa longue épée. La bataille qui suivit fut un véritable massacre. Tous les compagnons s'étaient lancés dans la bataille et décimaient leurs ennemis à un rythme effréné. Les deux elfes se battaient avec des mouvements gracieux et inévitablement mortels qui trahissaient leur grande expérience des combats et de l'art de la guerre. Car la rage et la volonté de tuer faisaient partie de leur quotidien, notamment celui de Sidawethiel. L'elfe parait l'attaque d'un orc avant de lui asséner un formidable coup de pied pour le déstabiliser, puis enfonçait son épée dans sa chair avant de se retourner, sa lame tendue latéralement en avant, pour trancher en deux au niveau du bassin l'orc qui s'approchait un peu trop près. Sidawethiel cherchait à se frayer un passage à la force de ses bras, de manière à aller plus avant dans l'armée compacte que formaient les orcs de la Moria. Ainsi l'inévitable se produisit : l'elfe se fit encercler par eux. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn et Boromir accoururent pour tenter de l'aider, et le soudain zèle de ce groupe de guerriers emplit d'effroi les orcs qui reculèrent et s'enfuirent dans les ténèbres. Les compagnons, après avoir achevé les fuyards les plus lents, se retrouvèrent enfin seuls et libres de leurs mouvements. Ils rangèrent soigneusement leurs armes et purent reprendre leur souffle.

_- Votre courage suicidaire est inquiétant !_ lança Boromir à Sidawethiel, en riant.

Au même moment, Sam cria d'une voix pleine d'effroi. Se précipitant vers les hobbits, la Communauté se rendit compte qu'un orc avait transpercé Frodon avec sa lance ! En effet, quand ils avaient vu Sidawethiel s'élancer sur les orcs, la plupart des compagnons s'étaient avancés, laissant les quatre hobbits à la charge de Gandalf, qui, malgré ses grands pouvoirs de magicien, ne pouvait assurer la défense de quatre hobbits face à une horde d'orcs seul...

Les neuf compagnons de Frodon commençaient à perdre espoir, et à croire que tous leurs efforts se révélaient vains, quand ils se rendirent compte que le hobbit continuait à respirer ! La joie parmi les membres de la Communauté était immense. Frodon, reprenant petit à petit son souffle, put leur expliquer qu'il n'avait pas été blessé grâce à la cotte de mithril qu'il portait sur lui. Sans attendre de plus amples explications, la compagnie se pressa de sortir au plus vite de cette petite salle pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation avec les orcs.

Alors qu'ils couraient dans la grande salle et s'apprêtaient à en sortir, un furieux grondement retentit et résonna dans toute la mine. La température augmenta étrangement et de gigantesques flammes semblèrent s'élever à l'autre bout de la salle. Les compagnons qui ignoraient ce qui se passait avaient une vague appréhension de ce que pouvait être ce « nouveau maléfice », et ceux qui savaient étaient envahis d'une effroyable terreur...

- _Le fléau de Durin..._ murmura Legolas d'une voix calme contrastant avec la frayeur qu'il ressentait, sous les yeux non moins apeurés de Sidawethiel.

- _Courez !_ hurla Gandalf, après avoir remit la troupe sous le commandement d'Aragorn. _Le pont ne se trouve plus loin. Je vous rejoindrais là-bas !_

Aragorn accepta dans la précipitation, non sans se demander ce que le magicien préparait, et la petite troupe suivit son nouveau guide, poussée par la peur. Les hobbits semblaient impressionnés par la hauteur et l'étroitesse du pont qu'il leur faudrait franchir, mais ils ne furent pas longs à se décider. Neuf des compagnons avaient traversé le pont, il ne manquait plus que Gandalf... Ce dernier apparu vite mais, une fois au milieu du pont, il s'arrêta et fit face à la terrible créature qui les suivait depuis la fin de leur bataille : un Balrog.

L'affrontement qui eut lieu resta gravé dans l'histoire, à défaut de rester gravé dans les mémoires. Gandalf, dévoilant à ses compagnons toute sa puissance, réussit à contenir plusieurs attaques du Balrog, se montrant par là un adversaire à sa taille. Et toute sa puissance, tout son courage, tout son pouvoir, Gandalf les plaça dans ces quatre mots :

_- Vous ne passerez... pas !_

Il abattit soudainement son bâton de magicien sur le pont de pierre, et l'écho de ce choc se répercuta sur toutes les parois de la mine. Le Balrog, voyant son ennemi à bout de souffle, s'approchait pour lui asséner le coup fatal, mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que le pont céda sous son poids, le faisant chuter dans les ténèbres. Tous les membres de la Communauté restèrent muets d'admiration devant ce prodige, et Gandalf s'apprêtait à les rejoindre après cette action de gloire, quand il en fut empêché. En effet, en jouant de son fouet, le Balrog réussit à entourer un pied du magicien, lui ôtant l'équilibre et le faisant glisser jusqu'à l'extrémité toujours érigée du pont. Il n'était plus rattaché à la terre ferme que par la force de ses deux bras...

Les hobbits, très attachés à Gandalf, eurent un sursaut et voulurent accourir à son aide. Heureusement, les autres compagnons se trouvaient là pour les empêcher de commettre cette folie. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être partout...

En effet, ne suivant que son instinct, Sidawethiel avait bondit avec grâce et souplesse par-dessus ses huit compagnons, et courait rapidement en direction de Gandalf.

- _Mais que faites-vous ? Revenez ! _cria Aragorn.

Legolas, le seul à ne pas être gêné par les valeureux hobbits, allait s'élancer à son tour pour ramener Sidawethiel en sécurité, mais Aragorn l'en dissuada.

Les orcs, qui après la chute du Balrog avaient retrouvé courage, étaient tous agglutinés de l'autre côté du pont ainsi qu'à chaque aspérité des parois de la mine. En voyant Sidawethiel s'approcher d'eux, ils ne se firent pas prier pour bander leur arc et viser l'elfe, elfe qui ne paraissait pas même les avoir remarqués. En effet, toute l'attention de Sidawethiel était limitée à Gandalf, et c'est avant tout par instinct que l'elfe baissa vivement la tête à plusieurs reprises ou fit un violent écart pour éviter une flèche. Gandalf, Gandalf... Il représentait peut-être le seul espoir dans l'esprit de l'elfe, le seul espoir pour que la Communauté atteigne son but, le seul espoir pour que Sauron soit définitivement vaincu, le seul espoir pour que sa vengeance soit accomplie... Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe, surtout pas...

Alors que le magicien faiblissait et menaçait de lâcher prise, après leur avoir recommandé à tous de fuir, Sidawethiel s'élança pour essayer de le retenir...

Leurs mains étaient sur le point de se rejoindre...

ooooooo

**COUPÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! MOUAHAHAHA ! MOUAHAHAHA !!! Je suis sadique, hein ? Hein ? Je suis sadique, n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé ! ;D Alors alors alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Z'avez vu, il y a eu un peu d'action, cha vous plait ? Que pensez-vous du rapport entre Sidawethiel et Boromir ? Croyez-vous que l'elfe arrivera à retirer de cette mauvaise impasse notre magicien préféré ? J'attends toutes vos réactions et toutes vos hypothèses dans une chtite review !:D**

**Gros bisous à tous, et à la prochaine ! Kissous !**

**Caladwen**


	9. Inconscience

**Chalut à tout le monde ! Comment cha va ? Je suis vraiment désolée du temps incroyable que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, je crois que j'ai battu mes records de lenteur... :s Je vous promets que j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres suivants, bien que cela risque d'être de plus en plus compliqué de poster : les cours ont bel et bien reprit !:s Je suis contente de voir que la coupure du précédent chapitre vous a beaucoup fait réagir ! ;) Je vais faire très court, et vous remercier tout de suite de vos reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir à chaque fois, si ce n'est plus ! ;)**

**Alors, comme à chaque fois, je vais remercier plus particulièrement l'un de vous en lui dédicaçant ce chapitre. Pour cette fois, il s'agit de _KALAS1209_, dont la fidélité à toute épreuve me flatte énormément et me fait très plaisir. C'est vraiment agréable de se sentir aussi soutenue à chaque chapitre ! Alors merci à toi, Kalas, tu l'as bien mérité !:D En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! ;)**

**Aller, je vais essayer de garder le même rythme de publication malgré la reprise des cours. Gros bisous, et bonne lecture !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 9 : Inconscience**

- _Je vous tiens, Gandalf !_

En effet, dans un geste désespéré Sidawethiel avait tendu son bras et avait pu attraper la main du magicien, alors que ce dernier venait de lâcher prise. Mais la position était inconfortable, et le sage pesant. L'elfe savait qu'il lui serait difficile de le tirer hors de danger ou même de le soutenir très longtemps...

Et son immobilité rendait la tâche facile aux orcs archers, qui décochaient leurs flèches dangereusement près de l'elfe... Sidawethiel ne savait comment réagir, et pourtant l'elfe savait qu'il lui faudrait faire quelque chose, et vite. Il lui apparu évident qu'il ne lui serait rien possible de faire sans aide, il fallait qu'au moins un autre compagnon vienne à son secours... Se tournant vers la Communauté, l'elfe leur lança un cri, dans lequel les plus avertis ressentirent tout son désespoir :

- _Aidez-moi !_

Ces mots lui sortant de la bouche lui paraissaient presque étrangers. Un seul coup d'œil à ses compagnons lui apprit que malgré leur volonté de l'aider, ils ne feraient rien.

Mais cela ne l'étonna pas.

Tout à coup, en tournant la tête, Sidawethiel remarqua qu'une flèche qui semblait tirée par un orc plus habile que les autres se dirigeait dans sa direction. En voyant ce danger imminent, ses réflexions s'emballèrent. Peut-être qu'en lâchant la main de Gandalf, il lui serait possible d'éviter la flèche ? Mais peut-être qu'en tenant bon, Gandalf pourrait être tiré hors de danger ? La fraction de seconde de cogitation de Sidawethiel fut vite écoulée, et son choix fut prit.

_- « Tant pis. »_

Cet orc était décidément un bon archer, car la flèche vint se loger en plein dans la jambe de l'elfe. Sous le choc de l'impact, Sidawethiel perdit un instant tous ses repères, et ne put s'empêcher dans un sursaut de lâcher la main de Gandalf, qui chuta à la suite du Balrog dans les ténèbres... L'esprit de l'elfe était à présent tiraillé entre la douleur de la disparition du magicien, en qui Sidawethiel plaçait le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, et la douleur provenant de la plaie faite par la flèche orc dans sa jambe...

Bravant l'interdiction d'Aragorn, Legolas s'élança avec une agilité étonnante, même pour un elfe, et une fois arrivé au bord du pont, il soutint Sidawethiel qui semblait à deux doigts de l'inconscience. Tout en restant concentré sur ses ennemis, il parvint à porter Sidawethiel et à éviter tous les jets de flèches, qui avaient redoublé en voyant le succès d'un des leurs. Sidawethiel n'avait qu'une envie : bander son arc pour abattre l'orc qui avait osé lui tirer dessus, mais il ne lui était plus possible de faire le moindre mouvement. Sans plus attendre, ce qui restait de la Communauté continua le chemin, et put enfin sortir à l'air libre...

La douleur de Sidawethiel s'amenuisa quelque peu quand l'elfe sentit un vent doux passer sur son visage, et ressentit la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Quel malheur que de se sentir si mal alors que ce temps devrait plutôt être propice à la joie et à la plénitude !

Ignorant Sidawethiel, dont le visage livide était tourné vers le ciel, les hobbits se rassemblèrent et pleurèrent ensemble la mort de Gandalf, qu'ils aimaient tant. Le magicien avait été comme leur grand-père à tous, et il est toujours insupportable de perdre un membre de sa famille... Gimli et Boromir, aux aussi, s'étaient laissés tomber au sol, totalement accablés par la disparition de leur guide. Et, malgré leur fierté d'habitude si exacerbée, ils laissaient également libre cours à leur chagrin. Aragorn, quant à lui, restait soucieux, semblant prendre conscience qu'à présent c'était à lui que revenait la tâche de mener la petite troupe jusqu'à son but.

Sidawethiel, malgré son esprit embrumé par la douleur, remarqua que ses compagnons étaient tous plus préoccupés par la mort de Gandalf que par sa blessure, mais ne leur en voulut pas. Après tout, l'elfe venait bien de réduire tous leurs espoirs à néant par sa négligence. Si son état l'avait permis, l'elfe aurait probablement fait demi-tour pour retourner dans la mine, malgré son immense répulsion pour cet endroit, et aurait tenté quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Ses pensées se brouillaient, devenant de plus en plus incohérentes...

Peu après être sortit, Legolas posa l'elfe au sol, et examina la plaie laissée par la flèche. Sidawethiel voyait que le visage du Prince était fermé, et qu'il semblait entièrement concentré sur sa blessure, malgré la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir lui aussi face à la perte du magicien. Il était vraiment passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses sentiments... Sidawethiel en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Legolas retira d'un coup sec la flèche de sa jambe, ce qui entraîna un cri de pure douleur provenant de l'elfe. En soupirant, Sidawethiel détourna le regard de sa plaie et le reporta vers l'horizon.

- « _Mais pourquoi cette flèche me fait-elle si mal !_ » enragea l'elfe. « _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais blesser de cette manière, alors pourquoi une telle douleur ?..._ »

- _Je n'ai pas assez de potion pour ralentir efficacement le poison_, dit Legolas à Aragorn en relevant la tête.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles en elfique, peut-être pour ne pas gêner le malheur de ses compagnons.

- _Est-ce que cela sera suffisant pour atteindre la Lothlorien ?_ demanda Aragorn dans la même langue.

Legolas ne répondit pas. Le rôdeur comprit alors qu'il faudrait faire au plus vite. Il interrompit la Communauté dans ses lamentations, et les poussa à poursuivre leur chemin. Les hobbits étaient horrifiés de la rapidité avec laquelle Aragorn voulait leur faire tourner la page de la mort du sage, et Boromir demanda un sursit pour ses compagnons. Sidawethiel s'en voulait presque de les obliger à se presser... Néanmoins, tous se mirent en route en direction de la Lorien, ainsi que l'annonça Aragorn.

Sidawethiel était dans un état tel qu'il lui fallait un appui pour se déplacer. Legolas et Boromir se proposèrent, mais Sidawethiel refusa d'un geste rageur. Peut-être étais-ce une manière pour l'elfe de s'auto punir de son manque de vigilance sur le pont de la mine ? Mais après avoir utilisé une énorme quantité d'énergie à ne réaliser que quelques pas, Sidawethiel comprit qu'il ne lui serait pas possible d'aller bien loin de cette manière... Ainsi l'elfe n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul quand Boromir lui proposa une seconde fois son aide.

Au cours du chemin, les hobbits parurent enfin se rendre compte de l'état de Sidawethiel, et ils semblèrent très impressionnés par la taille de la jambe de l'elfe, qui gonflait à vue d'œil sous l'effet du poison. Sam surtout paraissait le plus touché par son état. C'était le hobbit qui était le plus attiré et le plus charmé par les elfes, alors le fait de voir l'un d'eux aussi mal en point devait lui faire perdre toutes ses illusions quant à l'endurance et la prestance de cette race. Sidawethiel détourna les yeux, ne voulant supporter le moindre sentiment de pitié à son égard un instant de plus.

La Communauté rejoignit vite l'orée de la forêt de Lorien, et Sidawethiel sentit son âme tellement apaisée en pénétrant dans la forêt que, ne fut-ce l'état de son corps, l'elfe aurait ressentit un immense calme et un grand bien-être, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des centaines d'années. Tout dans cette forêt respirait la sérénité et la paix, cela semblait un monde à part, si irréel... Vraiment, les rumeurs ne mentaient pas en vantant l'aura particulière de cette forêt. Car, si Sidawethiel avait déjà vécu nombre de vies d'hommes, c'était pourtant la première fois que l'elfe venait en ces lieux, qui ne lui étaient connus qu'à travers les chansons et la description que lui en avait faite ses parents, pendant son apprentissage...

Tout à coup, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, l'elfe se sentit glisser au sol, et finit à terre, le dos contre un arbre. La raison en était que Legolas, ayant entendu un bruit dans la forêt, avait demandé à la compagnie de s'arrêter et de se mettre sur ses gardes. Le Prince grimpa avec agilité sur un arbre, pour pouvoir surprendre un éventuel ennemi. Il y avait bien eu un bruit, certes, mais il ne venait pas d'un serviteur du mal. En effet, sortant d'un buisson un elfe vient se présenter à la troupe. Le dernier mot que put percevoir Sidawethiel était « Haldir », ce qui devait être son prénom, puis tout se mélangea et un goût de poison lui vient à la bouche...

ooooooo

Un choc sur la route fit sursauter brutalement Sidawethiel. Etrangement, l'elfe se savait en position assise, mais le paysage semblait défiler devant sa vue toujours aussi embuée. Il fallut un temps de réflexion à l'elfe avant de réaliser que ce qui provoquait ce mouvement était un cheval lancé au galop !

En réalisant cela, Sidawethiel n'eu qu'une seule pensée : descendre **au plus vite** de ce cheval. Mais son entreprise fut immédiatement empêchée par une main qui se posa sur son épaule :

_- Faites attention, vous pourriez glisser._

La surprise de Sidawethiel en comprenant que quelqu'un d'autre était monté sur le cheval fut de taille. L'elfe chercha à se retourner pour connaître l'identité de la personne se trouvant à l'arrière du cheval, mais la douleur et la nausée provenant de sa plaie empoisonnée ne lui en donnèrent pas l'occasion. Après une deuxième tentative toujours aussi douloureuse qu'infructueuse, l'inconnu reprit la parole :

_- Ne cherchez pas à bouger, vous ne craignez rien. Je vais vous conduire à Caras Galadhon, où vous recevrez des soins._

_- ... Mais..._

Sidawethiel n'avait pas la force de formuler sa question. L'inconnu, semblant deviner ce qui lui posait problème, intervint :

_- Vos compagnons nous suivent, ils sont guidés par le capitaine de la Garde, Haldir, ainsi que par Rumil. Ils n'ont pas à être une source d'inquiétude pour vous..._

Sidawethiel se fit violence et tenta une nouvelle question :

_- ... Vous..._

_- Je suis Orophin, frère d'Haldir. Ne posez plus de questions, à présent. Votre état ne le recommande pas._

Sidawethiel ne put que lui obéir, en maudissant son impuissance. Qu'il lui serait préférable de marcher au sol, même malgré sa blessure, plutôt que de se trouver sur ce cheval ! Mais il lui était impossible de transmettre son souhait au cavalier. Alors que Sidawethiel voyait de nouveau les lumières s'estomper sous son regard, lui promettant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, Orophin prit une nouvelle fois la parole :

_- Essayez de ne pas perdre connaissance. J'ai été bien aise de voir que vous vous aviez quitté votre torpeur, car votre état empire d'heure en heure. J'ai peur que si vous fermiez les yeux, vous ne les ouvriez plus..._

Qu'il était facile pour lui de dire cela ! Il ne ressentait pas la douleur de la plaie ouverte, il n'avait pas la sensation permanente qu'un acide lui traversait la chair et cherchait à s'étendre partout dans son corps. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser l'oubli que lui offrait l'inconscience ?

_- Courage, _lui murmura doucement et amicalement Orophin en guise de réconfort_, vous allez bientôt vous faire soigner. Regardez !_

Orophin arrêta son cheval un instant, alors qu'ils surplombaient une haute falaise. La cité de Caras Galadhon s'étendait à leurs pieds, mais la majesté et la beauté de ce lieu épargné par la souillure du mal n'atteignaient pas Sidawethiel. A présent l'elfe n'était plus que souffrance. Orophin le comprit bien, et il encouragea son cheval qui repartit au galop plus rapidement que jamais.

ooooooo

Une fois arrivé près des quartiers de guérison de Lorien, le frère d'Haldir ne mit pas longtemps pour descendre de cheval et pour emmener Sidawethiel, livide, à l'intérieur. Grâce à son agilité elfique, Orophin n'eut aucun problème pour grimper au sommet du mallorn tout en portant dans ses bras l'elfe qui semblait ne plus réagir aux faits extérieurs. Ils furent accueillis par une elfe guérisseuse, semblant avoir une grande expérience des soins malgré le jeune âge qui transparaissait sur ses traits. Celle-ci prit immédiatement en charge Sidawethiel et l'installa dans un lit. Quand la jeune femme aperçu le visage de l'elfe, elle paru très surprise, mais elle garda ses réflexions pour elle et s'activa à épurer le corps de Sidawethiel de tout poison. L'elfe réagissait très brutalement à tous les baumes que la guérisseuse utilisait, ce qui signifiait que le mal s'était propagé dangereusement profondément dans son corps. Mais la jeune femme, en usant de tout son art médical, put en venir à bout, et après des heures de soin toute trace de poison disparu du métabolisme de Sidawethiel, ne lui laissant pour tout souvenir qu'une fine cicatrice au mollet qui disparaîtra au fil des ans.

La guérisseuse, heureuse du succès de son intervention, allait repartir pour s'occuper des autres malades à sa charge, mais en regardant le visage de Sidawethiel, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger, et elle s'installa sur une chaise pour mieux pouvoir contempler l'elfe. Ses traits, son visage... elle était sûre d'avoir déjà vu son visage quelque part, mais où... et quand ?

ooooooo

**Tadam ! Vala, c'est fini ! Vi, j'avoue, c'est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais je vous promets que je fais de mon mieux. Alors, que pensez-vous de la tournure des événements ? Et pourquoi une telle répulsion pour les chevaux de la part de Sidawethiel ? Et que pensez-vous des réflexions de la guérisseuse elfe ? Toutes vos réflexions seraient plus que les bienvenues dans une review ! ;p Merci de continuer à me lire, même si j'ai de plus en plus de mal de rester régulière dans mes publications. **

**Je vous fais de gros gros bisous à tous, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !:)**

**Caladwen**


	10. Merillasbelin

**Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre suivant qui, une fois encore, est publié avec un pitit peu de retard... Désolée !:s Enfin, je voudrais vous remercier une énième fois pour vos reviews, et vous dire que c'est vraiment un grand plaisir pour moi d'écrire quand je vois la gentillesse avec laquelle vous acceptez chaque chapitre. Merci, sincèrement !**

**C'est avec un grand plaisir que je dédicace ce chapitre à _AELEA WOOD_, qui a eu l'immense courage de lire et de reviewer tous les chapitres à la suite ! Encore merci, chacune de tes reviews m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Je vous invite tous à aller lire par la même occasion les fics d'Ael, dont le talent est tel qu'elle écrit des fics dramatiques aussi aisément que des fics humoristiques ! A (re)découvrir absolument ! **

**Alors, je vous le dis tout de suite, ce chapitre va révéler certaines choses... Notamment des détails en ce qui concerne l'ascendance de Sidawethiel... Une partie du mystère se dévoilerait-elle ? A vous d'en juger. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! **

ooooooo

**Chapitre 10 : Merillasbelin**

Tout était calme dans les quartiers de guérison de Lorien. La guérisseuse effleura doucement avec le revers de sa main le visage de Sidawethiel, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est à ce moment là que Sidawethiel s'éveilla de son état léthargique, et, en sentant ce geste sur sa peau, l'elfe réagit en attrapant brusquement le poignet inconnu et en le comprimant, cherchant à le broyer. La guérisseuse, surprise, poussa un cri, ce qui alerta le patient voisin, soldat elfe s'étant fait blesser au front par une lame orc, ainsi que son visiteur, jeune elfe lui aussi soldat. Tournant fébrilement la tête du côté des deux guerriers puis de la jeune femme, Sidawethiel desserra machinalement sa prise, ce qui permit à la guérisseuse de retirer rapidement son poignet, puis se redressa complètement sur le lit.

_- Tout va bien_, dit la jeune femme à l'encontre des deux soldats présents, qui s'étaient levés et ne semblaient pas tout à fait sûrs que la situation soit maîtrisée.

_- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _se demanda Sidawethiel en regardant partout, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

_-_ _Calmez-vous, _tenta la guérisseuse d'une voix douce et apaisante. _Vous vous trouvez à Caras Galadhon, vous êtes en sécurité. Nous avons extrait le mal qui coulait dans vos veines, à présent vous devriez vous sentir mieux..._

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à rassurer Sidawethiel, qui décidément n'arrivera jamais à s'habituer à ces demeures fermées. Quand l'elfe finit par tourner son visage vers la jeune femme, celle-ci parvint à distinguer de la crainte mêlée à de la méfiance dans son regard.

- _Et vous êtes qui, vous ?_ questionna avec une grande discourtoisie Sidawethiel.

_- Je me nomme Merillasbelin _**(1)**,reprit patiemment l'elfe._ Je suis la maîtresse guérisseuse de ce lieu. J'ai soigné votre mal, _rappela-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de la main la cicatrice de Sidawethiel.

En posant les yeux sur sa plaie, des bribes de souvenirs affleurèrent dans l'esprit de Sidawethiel. Le jeune cavalier inconnu disant s'appeler Orophin, puis auparavant Legolas examinant sa blessure, et encore avant l'orc décochant sa flèche en plein dans sa jambe. Et avant... avant...

- « _La mort de Gandalf_ », pensa amèrement Sidawethiel. « _Ma défaillance_. »

En un soupir d'exaspération, Sidawethiel se laissa retomber dans son lit et se mit à fixer le plafond avec colère. Cette colère était due à ses actions passées, mais Sidawethiel la retourna contre la jeune femme assise à son chevet qui faisait tout pour lui être agréable, et qui était si aimable. Trop aimable. Et puis après tout, pourquoi restait-elle à son chevet ? N'avait-elle pas des choses plus urgentes à faire ? Et puis, si elle voulait flâner et rester sans rien faire, pourquoi restait-elle assise près de son lit, à dévisager Sidawethiel de la sorte ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais vraiment pas.

- _Pardonnez ma curiosité_, reprit non sans hésitation la jeune femme, _mais vous savez à présent ma fonction et mon nom, alors que je ne connais pas même le vôtre. Quel est-il ?_

_- Sidawethiel, _se surprit à répondre l'elfe.

De longues minutes de silence s'en suivirent, pendant lesquelles la guérisseuse tournait ce nom dans tous les sens dans son esprit en se demandant s'il lui était déjà arrivé de l'entendre quelque part, alors que Sidawethiel l'observait à la dérobée en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien susciter une telle réflexion chez cette elfe. Ce silence obsédant et les coups d'œil appuyés bien que discrets des deux jeunes soldats d'à côté achevèrent de rendre Sidawethiel totalement mal-à-l'aise. L'elfe avait besoin de retrouver des repères.

- _Où sont mes compagnons ?_ demanda alors Sidawethiel. _Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'eux, et je souhaiterais les rejoindre rapidement._

_- Ils sont arrivés il y a peu, tandis que votre esprit était encore inconscient, _répondit Merillasbelin, en ressortant de ses pensées. _Notre Reine, la Dame Galadriel, ainsi que son époux le Seigneur Celeborn ont demandé à les faire comparaître devant eux de suite. Et comme votre état s'est nettement amélioré, il semblerait fort à propos en effet que vous vous présentiez également à eux. Si vous voulez bien me suivre..._

En disant cela, elle s'était levée de sa chaise et était sortie rapidement du talan. Sidawethiel s'étonna de sa hâte, et, ayant peur de perdre sa trace, l'elfe rejeta aussitôt les draps de son lit de convalescence et se dirigea d'un pas presque sûr à sa suite. A chacun de ses pas, l'elfe ressentait une sensation de gêne à la jambe, non pas une douleur aiguë et brutale, mais plutôt lancinante.

- _Cela durera encore quelques temps_, répondit Merillasbelin à sa question muette, comme si elle avait deviné l'embarras de l'elfe.

Elle avait attendu Sidawethiel à la sortie du talan, et à présent elle redescendait de l'arbre par l'escalier prévu à cet effet.

Les maisons de guérison n'étaient pas très éloignées de la demeure des seigneurs de Lorien, ainsi les deux elfes ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre cet endroit, malgré la légère infirmité de Sidawethiel. Leur passage fut accompagné de chants mélodieux, aériens. L'atmosphère qui régnait ici apaisait les esprits, et atténuait les douleurs. C'était indiscutablement un des lieux les plus beaux de la Terre du Milieu. A vrai dire, Sidawethiel ne connaissait qu'un seul lieu qui le surpassait dans son cœur...

- _Après vous_, lui dit Merillasbelin en lui désignant d'un geste élégant le haut d'un talan, plus haut et majestueux que tous ceux croisés auparavant.

Sidawethiel monta donc l'escalier, la guérisseuse sur ses talons, et dépassa les gardes qui ne firent aucun geste, immobiles tels des statues de pierre. L'elfe perçu alors la voix bourrue du nain de la Communauté, si disgracieuse à entendre après tous ces beaux chants elfiques. Cela signifiait bien entendu que ses compagnons se trouvaient toujours là...

A cette pensée son pas se fit plus hésitant. Alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres pour les rejoindre, l'elfe s'arrêta, et se mit hors de vue. La guérisseuse fut surprise de cette réaction, mais continua à avancer sans un mot. Sidawethiel prit cette réaction pour un défi, et, pour ne pas blesser son orgueil, décida d'affronter le regard de la Communauté.

- « _J'ai commis une erreur_ », se persuada Sidawethiel. « _Une lamentable erreur. Et bien il est temps que je la regarde en face ! _»

Alors, en un élan, Sidawethiel releva fièrement la tête et dépassa Merillasbelin, avançant d'un pas décidé sur le talan.

ooooooo

Nul ne tourna la tête à son arrivée. Et pour cause : nul n'était présent, hormis les deux seigneurs de Lothlorien. La communauté avait dû sortir à l'instant. Cela rassura Sidawethiel, enfin... pour un temps. Car cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Galadriel et Celeborn l'attendaient...

Sidawethiel continua à avancer, timidement, et se plaça face à eux, le visage bas. Une fois devant eux, Sidawethiel se décida enfin à lever les yeux, et à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, l'elfe tomba à genoux. Une telle majesté ne souffrait pas que l'on se tienne debout. Les deux souverains étaient restés immobiles, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Ce fut Celeborn qui prit le premier la parole :

- _Bienvenue en Lorien, Sidawethiel de Mirkwood. Nous avons déjà apprit de vos compagnons ce que nous voulions savoir. Vous êtes libre de regagner les quartiers que nous avons mis à votre disposition, à vous et vos compagnons_, dit-il en ajoutant à ses paroles un geste accueillant et chaleureux.

La belle dame Galadriel posa à son tour son regard sur Sidawethiel, regard à qui nul ne peut échapper. Sa voix résonna alors dans sa tête, une voix d'une pureté et d'une douceur inégalables.

- « _...Je sais qui vous êtes et le but que vous poursuivez. Suivez ce conseil : n'accomplissez pas votre vengeance !... »_

- « _Vous savez bien que cela m'est impossible »_, lui répondit en pensée Sidawethiel.

Après ces mots, Galadriel détourna la tête, et un voile de déception se profila sur son beau visage. Après cette réaction, Sidawethiel sentit que sa présence risquait de devenir dérangeante, alors l'elfe suivit la direction que lui avait montrée auparavant Celeborn et quitta les seigneurs de Lorien.

Une fois hors de vue, Sidawethiel ne cessa de penser à ce que lui avait dit Galadriel. Pourquoi lui faudrait-il mettre un terme à cette idée de vengeance ? Ce fut sa seule motivation dans cette entreprise, et puis, cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique...

ooooooo

Petit à petit, tout en se perdant dans ses pensées, Sidawethiel fini par se rendre jusqu'au lieu de repos de la Communauté. Dès que l'elfe, apparaissant au loin, fut visible pour ses compagnons, ceux-ci tournèrent la tête dans sa direction. Sidawethiel s'apprêtait à les rejoindre, quand cette fois-ci ce fut la guérisseuse qui, sortie de nulle part, tira l'elfe en arrière et l'ôta de leur vue.

- « _Décidément, il est dit que je ne pourrais jamais revoir mes compagnons !_ » ironisa Sidawethiel. Puis, à voix haute, l'elfe ajouta froidement : _Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de faire cela ?_

La guérisseuse regarda l'elfe dans les yeux, et répondit :

- _Avant que vous rejoigniez vos amis, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire... La première fois que j'ai pu vous voir, j'ai tout de suite pensé que votre visage m'était familier, sans pouvoir me souvenir où je l'avais vu. Mais maintenant, je le sais... Peut-être serions-nous plus à l'aise chez moi pour en discuter ?..._

Ces paroles intriguèrent Sidawethiel, ce qui devait être le but de Merillasbelin. Elle assurait avoir déjà rencontré l'elfe, or c'était la première fois que Sidawethiel venait ici, et de tout sa longue vie l'elfe pouvait jurer n'avoir jamais rencontré cette femme. En jetant un coup d'œil de sa vue perçante à travers les branchages de l'arbre qui formait sa cachette, Sidawethiel vit que la Communauté regardait toujours dans sa direction, perplexe devant cette « disparition » soudaine et se demandant sans doute si ce qu'ils avaient vu n'était pas une illusion... En regardant plus attentivement, Sidawethiel remarqua que Legolas n'était pas parmi eux. Il devait avoir quelques connaissances en Lothlorien, ou son statut de Prince elfique lui donnait droit à un confort plus important, ce qui est bien normal. Quoi qu'il en soit il n'était pas là, alors peut-être cela lui donnait-il le droit de s'éclipser aussi... Et puis, il serait intéressant de voir ce que cette guérisseuse pouvait avoir à lui dire...

Là-dessus, Sidawethiel fit savoir à Merillasbelin que son offre était acceptée, et celle-ci, en souriant, prit le chemin de sa demeure. La guérisseuse ne vivait pas loin des maisons de guérison, de façon à pouvoir être mobilisée en un minimum de temps de cas échéant. Le chemin fut donc court, ce qui rassura Sidawethiel dont la jambe blessée commençait à fatiguer, bien que l'elfe ne veuille se l'avouer. Le talan de la guérisseuse était lumineux, chaleureux, et la multitude de fleurs entreposées savamment dans toute la pièce exhalait un parfum léger et charmeur. Cet intérieur était un des plus beaux exemples de communion entre l'homme et la nature possible. On ne pouvait distinguer ce qui était naturel de ce qui avait été arrangé par la jeune femme.

- _Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous_, proposa Merillasbelin en ne cessant de regarder Sidawethiel d'une manière insistante assez dérangeante.

Sidawethiel refusa, car cela l'obligerait à lever les yeux vers la guérisseuse, ce qui mettrait cette dernière en position de supériorité. La guérisseuse soupira, et prit un siège.

- _Vos parents viennent de Lorien, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle subitement, en s'asseyant.

De Lorien ? Mais que raconte-t-elle ?

- _J'ai peur que vous ne vous fourvoyiez, ma Dame..._

- _Vraiment ?_ répondit celle-ci, étonnée. _Alors il ne s'agit pas de Sidhion _**(2)** _et de Thandiel _**(3)**

Ce fut au tour de Sidawethiel de manifester sa stupéfaction.

_- Ce sont bien leurs noms... Mais comment le savez-vous ?_

- _Alors c'est bien ce que je pensais_, réfléchit la guérisseuse à haute voix, avant d'ajouter : _Il se trouve que j'ai connu vos parents lorsqu'ils vivaient en Lorien. Votre père Sidhion était un brave soldat de la garde, et votre mère était guérisseuse, tout comme moi. Je lui ai tout apprit, et nous étions de bonnes amies. Mais je ne pense pas que vous ignoriez tout ça ?_

- ...

- _Cela m'étonne, mais ce n'est pas grave... J'ai fini par vous reconnaître, car vous ressemblez de façon étonnante à votre père. D'ailleurs, comment vont vos parents ? Je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis qu'ils ont choisit de vivre en solitaires en Eryn Lasgalen, après la grave blessure de votre père..._

- _Ils vont bien_, dit Sidawethiel d'un ton neutre et légèrement indifférent.

Merillasbelin regarda Sidawethiel d'une façon bienveillante.

_- Cela me parait si étrange... Pendant les longues années où nous avons été complices, jamais votre mère ne m'a dit qu'elle désirait un enfant. Nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet, alors je ne pensais pas que la tentation de devenir mère lui viendrait un jour... Et le fait de vous voir... là... _

Ces mièvreries agaçaient de plus en plus Sidawethiel. Mais le fait que ses parents connaissent cette guérisseuse obligeait l'elfe à lui témoigner un minimum de respect.

_- Je suis d'ailleurs très étonnée de vous voir en tenue de soldat ! _rajouta Merillasbelin en prenant un ton de complicité._ Je me souviens que votre mère avait développé une hantise pour les armes et l'art de la guerre depuis que votre père a faillit perdre la vie. A-t-elle fini par se radoucir à ce sujet ? _

- _Il faut croire_, répondit sèchement Sidawethiel, puis l'elfe quitta la demeure de la guérisseuse.

L'impression d'avoir sa vie mise à nu par la première inconnue venue ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis, cette femme avait réveillé de mauvais souvenirs en Sidawethiel. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire à l'idée que sa naissance n'avait servit à ses parents qu'à assurer leur défense militaire face aux groupes d'orcs errants de Mirkwood. Replonger dans de telles pensées lui faisait mal. Il lui fallait prendre l'air...

ooooooo

**Et vala ! C'est la fin (du chapitre lol) ! Un peu moins court que ce que j'avais prévu !:D Alors alors alors... qu'en pensez-vous ? Que dites-vous de l'intervention (assez courte) de la Dame Galadriel ? J'espère que le décalage de pensée entre la guérisseuse et Sidawethiel à propos des parents de Sidawethiel était assez compréhensible ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas dans ce chapitre, et dans la fic en général. Faites-moi partager vos impressions et vos déceptions ! Encore merci de me lire, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bisous ! ;p**

**Caladwen**

ooooooo

**Quelques traductions approximatives, si vous voulez :**

**(1) Merillasbelin : « Fleur d'Automne »**

**(2) Sidhion : « Fils de la paix »**

**(3) Thandiel : « La protectrice »**


	11. Des flèches

**Salut salut tout le monde ! Cha va ? Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !:) Eh ! Vous avez remarqué ? Depuis que j'ai décidé de poster tous les deux mois, je n'ai plus de problème de retard !:D Pardon ? Vous croyez que ça vient du fait que j'écris deux fois moins de chapitre dans le même laps de temps ?... A voui, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé ! ;p**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci, merci, merci, et re-merci pour vos reviews. C'est toujours une telle joie d'en recevoir, ceux qui écrivent le savent ! ;) Comment ne pas avoir envie de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible, avec de tels soutiens +bisous+**

**Alors alors alors, à présent, à qui vais-je dédier ce chapitre-ci +réfléchis+ Ha ha, facile ! Je vais te le dédier à toi, _LEHONORA_, pour te remercier de tes encouragements et aussi pour avoir l'occasion de glorifier ton talent. Je vous assure, lisez toutes les fics de Lehonora et en particulier La Fatalité des Valar et À tout jamais. On se laisse tellement emporter dans l'histoire !... C'est un vrai régal, vraiment ! Alors énormes bisous, ma très chère Leo, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !:D**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! **

ooooooo

**Chapitre 11 : Des flèches**

La guérisseuse n'osa plus aborder le sujet de la naissance de Sidawethiel en sa présence, car cela semblait être assez délicat et douloureux pour l'elfe. Merillasbelin fit visiter la Lorien à Sidawethiel pendant sa convalescence. La jeune femme prétendait qu'il lui fallait du repos mais aussi un peu d'exercice simple, comme de la marche, pour que sa jambe se rétablisse plus vite. Sidawethiel soupçonnait que derrière ce prétexte Merillasbelin cache une certaine envie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses parents, sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis leur départ... mais après tout c'était une guérisseuse, elle devait donc savoir ce qu'elle disait et il valait mieux agir comme elle le recommandait. Et puis que pouvait-elle apprendre de plus que ce qu'elle connaissait déjà sur ses parents ? Sidhion et Thandiel avaient quitté la Lorien à la demande de Thandiel qui ne voulait plus que son époux prenne les armes, après quoi ils s'étaient installés au plus profond de la Forêt Noire pour vivre ensemble, loin de tout. S'en suivirent alors de longues et monotones années de vie en autarcie. Voilà... à peu près... tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Malgré les tentatives de Merillasbelin pour se rapprocher toujours plus de l'elfe par de stupides mièvreries, à son grand désespoir, Sidawethiel put dire que son séjour à Caras Galadhon fut un véritable enchantement...

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ainsi, les Seigneurs de Lorien décidèrent après environ un mois de séjour de la Communauté de convoquer cette dernière à une cérémonie d'adieu. Là il serait remis à tous ses membres un cadeau en souvenir de Lorien, cadeau qui les aiderait dans leur quête. Ce fut la première fois que Sidawethiel retrouvait ses compagnons depuis leur arrivée dans ces bois. L'elfe savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient lui en vouloir pour la mort de Gandalf. Bien des créatures de Sauron rêveraient de tuer un Istari, et Sidawethiel l'avait fait par maladresse. Par maladresse !

- « _Non, par faiblesse_ », se reprit Sidawethiel.

Faiblesse, faiblesse, faiblesse ! Ce mot lui arrachait la bouche.

- « _Plus jamais_ », se promit Sidawethiel. « _Plus jamais une telle chose ne se reproduira._ »

Et c'était valable pour chaque membre de la Communauté. Sidawethiel se jura de veiller personnellement à ce qu'ils ne commettent jamais une pareille erreur. Quelle ironie ! C'était la personne qui avait commit la plus monstrueuse bévue qui allait leur faire la leçon ! Mais il le fallait. Etant privés de Gandalf, ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre le moindre faux pas. Sidawethiel ferait en sorte que le sien soit le dernier...

C'est donc en compagnie de Merillasbelin et de ces sombres pensées que Sidawethiel arriva à la cérémonie d'adieux. Une partie de la Communauté se trouvait déjà là, il ne manquait plus que les periannath. Etrangement, ses compagnons ne paraissaient pas ennuyés ni agacés par sa venue. Certains même, comme Aragorn, arboraient un sourire discret mais chaleureux.

- _Alors, vous portez-vous mieux, Sidawethiel ?_ lui demanda Boromir à son entrée.

Sidawethiel acquiesça en silence, l'esprit perdu. La mémoire des Hommes était-elle donc si courte que ça ? Avaient-ils déjà tous oublié son... acte ? Ne se rendaient-ils toujours pas compte de tout ce qu'il impliquait ?... Machinalement, les yeux dans le vague, Sidawethiel se rendit auprès de ses compagnons et attendit avec eux la venue des hobbits. Lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent, ils levèrent la tête vers leurs compagnons et un grand sourire illumina leur visage. Sidawethiel ne put se résoudre à penser que ces sourires lui étaient adressés. Une fois que les neuf compagnons furent rassemblés, la dame Galadriel fit son apparition avec son époux Celeborn, tous deux enveloppés d'une apaisante aura de lumière. D'autres elfes les accompagnaient, portant chacun de somptueux présents. Pour commencer, les Seigneurs des Galadhrim firent don à chaque membre d'une cape elfique, très légère et offrant une dissimulation parfaite en toute situation. Ce fut Merillasbelin qui offrit le sien à Sidawethiel, avec un petit sourire. Sidawethiel doutait que ses compagnons, hormis Legolas et Aragorn, se rendent compte de l'honneur qui leur était fait. Après cela vinrent les cadeaux individuels que la belle Dame de Lorien choisit de donner en main propre à chacun.

Aragorn fut le premier à recevoir un présent : un magnifique fourreau, incrusté de nombreuses gemmes. Il reçu également l'Elessar, la Pierre Elfique, et ce cadeau paru le combler plus que tout autre chose. Boromir, à son tour, se vit offrir une très belle ceinture d'or. Galadriel se tourna ensuite vers Sidawethiel, et lui tendit de somptueuses flèches :

- _Ce sont les flèches les plus belles et les plus acérées que vous puissiez trouver. Taillées par les elfes de nos bois. Elles traversent toutes les matières plus aisément qu'aucunes autres flèches. Faites-en bon usage._

S'en suivit un certain silence, pendant lequel elle fixa ses beaux yeux dans ceux de Sidawethiel. Tant de sagesse, tant de douceur et de connaissance pouvaient se lire à travers le regard de la Dame de Lumière ! Ce regard pénétrant faisait oublier tous les soucis, et allégeait l'âme... Une minute passa, et elle détourna la tête, soulageant Sidawethiel que ce genre d'expérience fascinait, mais paralysait.

La cérémonie continua, et chaque membre reçu un présent qui rivalisait en beauté et en utilité. Sidawethiel enviait beaucoup le cadeau de Frodon, qui consistait en une fiole contenant la lumière de l'étoile d'Eärendil. Cette étoile a une valeur toute particulière pour les elfes. Cette fiole sera probablement très utile au Porteur avec l'arrivée des jours sombres...

ooooooo

Le lendemain, tout fut prêt pour le départ. Les elfes des Seigneurs de Lorien avaient préparé les trois barques qui devaient conduire les compagnons sur le fleuve, et ils avaient répartit les provisions équitablement entre les trois embarcations. La majorité des provisions se trouvait néanmoins sur la barque que se partageraient Legolas, Gimli et Sidawethiel, en raison du faible poids des deux elfes. Il fut décidé que Legolas, instruit à l'art de la navigation, serait à l'arrière de la barque et la dirigerait. Il en serait de même pour Aragorn et Boromir dans les deux autres barques. Sidawethiel se positionnerait à l'avant de l'appareil, et se chargerait grâce à sa vue elfique d'indiquer à ses compagnons la route fluviale la plus sûre à suivre.

Au moment de partir, certains elfes de Lorien étaient présents pour saluer les membres de la Communauté, et parmi eux se trouvait Merillasbelin. Cette dernière serra furtivement Sidawethiel dans ses bras, puis se recula et lui souhaita un bon voyage. Sidawethiel se demandait si la guérisseuse lui manquerait. Après tout, elle s'était montrée très attentionnée à son égard, et elle lui avait tenu compagnie pendant tout son séjour dans ces bois... Quand tous furent rassemblés une ultime fois sur les berges de la Lothlorien, la Communauté reprit sa route, la tristesse au cœur. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient ressentir un tel moment de sérénité et de joie, et ils le savaient bien. Imperceptiblement, les lieux perdaient de leur luminosité et de leur charme à mesure que la Communauté s'éloignait de la terre bénie de Lorien. Les membres préférèrent alors ne plus regarder en arrière et ils se concentrèrent sur leur route avant. Les paysages fluviaux se succédaient au fil des jours de navigation, et une ombre menaçante semblait planer sur la Communauté. Cela, Legolas et Sidawethiel seuls le ressentaient. Malgré cela, le début du voyage se passa sans problème majeur. Les journées étaient consacrées à la navigation, et tous les soirs la Communauté accostait pour permettre à ses membres de prendre un peu de repos.

L'un de ces soirs, alors que les chutes de Rauros n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de route, et que toute la Communauté était endormie, Legolas s'approcha de Sidawethiel, qui manipulait son grand arc. Le Prince et Sidawethiel étaient les deux seuls membres de la Communauté éveillés, comme c'était bien souvent la cas étant donné leur nature elfique ne requerrant aucun sommeil à la façon des Hommes.

- _C'est un bon arc que vous avez là_, lui murmura Legolas.

Sidawethiel sourit, car l'arc que la Dame Galadriel avait offert au Prince de Mirkwood était incomparablement meilleur.

- _Merci,_ répondit l'elfe avec reconnaissance.

Cet arc... c'était celui que lui avait offert son père, quand il était devenu inapte au combat. Malgré son manque de raffinement, il lui était très cher. Les quelques ornements en étaient presque usés par des siècles d'utilisation, et Sidawethiel s'employait à retravailler les décorations avec la pointe de sa dague. Il fallait que son arc soit à la hauteur des belles flèches de la Dame de Lumière.

- _Je vais faire une autre inspection, _prévint Legolas en jetant un regard inquiet à la forêt proche_. Je vous laisse surveiller le camp..._

Sidawethiel accepta d'un hochement de tête, puis se remit à embellir son arc. Legolas traversa le campement, marchant juste à côté des hobbits sans qu'ils aient la moindre réaction. Seul Aragorn ouvrit les yeux à son passage. Il avait le sommeil léger des rôdeurs, ou peut-être ne trouvait-il tout simplement pas le repos.

Peu de temps après, alors que le camp était plongé dans un profond silence, des bruits de branches cassées provenant des arbres avoisinants se firent entendre. Sidawethiel tourna un visage soucieux vers Aragorn, qui avait lui aussi entendu et se levait. L'elfe encocha une de ses flèches sur son arc, tandis que l'homme se déplaçait de compagnon en compagnon pour réveiller discrètement toute la petite troupe. Ces bruits furent suivis de deux sifflements de flèches et de deux râles agonisants, alors que Legolas ressortait de la forêt en criant : « _Alerte ! Des loups !_ ».

Les hobbits, tout juste réveillés, s'alarmèrent, mais ils empoignèrent vaillamment leurs armes, précédés de peu par les hommes et le nain. A peine avait-il donné l'alerte que Legolas grimpa sur un arbre, et depuis ce poste qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur le camp il décocha flèche sur flèche et stoppa un grand nombre d'assaillants. Sidawethiel avait choisi de s'avancer quelque peu dans la forêt et, en se dissimulant habilement derrière les arbres, de tuer les loups avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans la clairière où se trouvait la Communauté.

En relativement peu de temps, la Communauté fut hors de danger, et la meute de loups décimée. Aragorn choisit néanmoins de continuer la route un peu plus tôt que prévu, craignant peut-être que leur bataille ai réveillé ou attiré d'autres créatures malveillantes. Les hobbits n'accueillirent pas cette nouvelle de bon cœur, trouvant probablement la nuit trop courte à leur goût, mais ils rassemblèrent malgré tout leurs maigres affaires et ils grimpèrent sur leur barque respective. Ils ne voyaient qu'un point positif à leur situation : étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas pour charge de diriger l'embarcation, peut-être pourraient-ils tenter de retrouver le sommeil à l'intérieur ? Ils eurent tout le reste de la nuit pour essayer...

ooooooo

Un autre soir, alors que la Communauté ne se trouvait plus qu'à un jour de route des chutes de Rauros, Sidawethiel, en position allongée, regardait le ciel étoilé. Sidawethiel avait l'esprit serein. Trop serein. Cela faisait longtemps que l'elfe n'avait plus reposé son esprit aussi bien et aussi longtemps. Sidawethiel ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rendre compte de ce qui avait changé : l'Anneau n'entravait plus ses pensées. Peut-être que Sidawethiel avait eu la force de se détourner de l'Anneau ? Peut-être que le grand air et le retour à une vie forestière avaient chassé l'Anneau de son esprit ? Peut-être que c'était l'obscurité et l'enfermement du passage dans la Moria qui avait assombrit et affaiblit son âme, assez pour lui faire subir la tentation de l'Anneau ? A cette idée, l'orgueil de Sidawethiel se renforça. Qu'il lui serait glorieux de pouvoir dire que sa volonté avait finalement été plus forte que celle de l'Anneau Unique ! Mais une ombre furtive passa sur ses espoirs : ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'Anneau qui se serait détourné de Sidawethiel ?... Cette idée refroidit son entrain, et, de frustration, l'elfe se leva, pressentant amèrement que cette dernière hypothèse était plus vraisemblablement la bonne...

Non loin de là, à côté de la rive du fleuve, Boromir et Aragorn discutaient sur la route à suivre une fois atteintes les chutes de Rauros. Jusque là la question avait sans cesse été repoussée à plus tard, Aragorn ne se sentant pas la force de prendre la moindre décision. Gandalf n'avait pas précisé quelle route la Communauté devrait suivre une fois la Lorien atteinte, et le rôdeur craignait sans doute de ne pas agir tel que le magicien l'aurait fait.

Boromir, quant à lui, tentait par tous les moyens d'inciter Aragorn à choisir la route qui mènerait la Communauté à sa cité. Il semblait penser que pour marcher sur le Mordor, il faudrait au Porteur une armée pour le défendre et le soutenir. Boromir était prêt à jurer que ses compatriotes défendraient la vie du Porteur et leur cause jusqu'à la mort. Aragorn restait dubitatif, comme s'il sentait au fond de lui qu'il lui fallait se méfier de cet itinéraire.

Un bruit dans le fleuve coupa court à leur discussion.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ chuchota Boromir au rôdeur en sondant le fleuve.

- _C'est Gollum_, lui répondit celui-ci d'une voix calme.

Les deux hommes purent à présent apercevoir la créature qui glissait le long du fleuve en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- _Il nous suit depuis bien longtemps déjà_, continua Aragorn. _Je ne pensais pas qu'il réussirait à suivre notre allure sur le fleuve. Mais il est très malin..._

Alors que Boromir se tournait vers Aragorn pour lui parler de nouveau du meilleur trajet à prendre, un bruit assez familier leur parvint aux oreilles à tous deux.

Une flèche avait été tirée et volait dans leur direction.

ooooooo

**Et voilà ! Haha ! Moi qui pensais que je n'allais pas finir ce chapitre de façon sadique, pour une fois, et bien je dois dire que je suis la première surprise de ce retournement de situation ! lol ! Mouahahahaha +rire machiavélique+ Alors ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez : qui a tiré la flèche ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?**

**En ce début de chapitre je pense avoir exposé très clairement la situation familiale de Sidawethiel, vous ne pensez pas ? Quoi que... tout est dans la nuance... ;p Oh ! Et Legolas a été un peu plus actif que d'habitude dans ce chapitre ! Qu'en dites-vous :)**

**J'espère que l'update vous a plut. Je demande pardon aux puristes, car j'ai probablement dû changer quelques petits détails, notamment temporels, sans m'en rendre compte... Vous me pardonnez quand même :) N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez via une ptite review ! ;D Je vous adoreuh. A la prochaine !**

**Caladwen**


	12. La dissolution

**Coucou ! Vous m'avez manqué, dis donc !:) J'ai profité des vacances pour m'avancer un peu dans la rédaction, et, résultat : voici le chapitre 12 ! Je le trouve un tout petit peu plus long que d'habitude, ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi, disons que dès que je l'ai commencé je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter !:D**

**Alors, c'est avec un grand plaisir que je déclare dédier ce chapitre 12 à ... **_**EWINA**_** ! Bravo Wiwi, et merci pour toutes tes gentilles reviews ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas. :) Et allez voir la fic de Wiwi, parce que, si elle est une grande lectrice, elle s'est aussi lancée dans l'écriture ! Je te pousse d'ailleurs à continuer, ça te va si bien ! ;p**

'**Vous inquiétez pas : je suis sadique, mais il y a des limites. (si si !) Vous allez savoir dès le début de ce nouveau chapitre d'où vient la flèche, et à qui elle est destinée. Alors place au nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 12 : La dissolution**

Boromir et Aragorn n'eurent pas le temps de bouger, et bien leur en prit, car la flèche les évita de peut pour aller se planter... dans l'épaule de Gollum ! Ce dernier croassa de douleur, et arracha la flèche d'une main pour essayer de contempler sa blessure. Pendant ce temps les deux Hommes, paralysés par l'étonnement, virent Sidawethiel surgir de l'orée du bois derrière eux, son arc à la main. On pouvait clairement lire sur ses traits de l'incrédulité et de la colère.

_- Par tous les Valar !_ s'écria Sidawethiel dans un juron. _Je n'ai jamais raté de cible par le passé ! Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai atteint que superficiellement, lui ? La main des Valar a été à l'œuvre, assurément !_

Sidawethiel eu le temps d'encocher une nouvelle flèche et de la brandir en direction de Gollum avant qu'Aragorn ne se précipite pour lui baisser impérieusement son arc.

- _Mais que faites-vous ?_ lui demanda Sidawethiel sans chercher à cacher son irritation, détournant à regret son regard de sa proie.

Gollum, quant à lui, profita de ce petit contretemps pour aller se cacher en claudiquant tant bien que mal dans les fourrés de la rive adverse du fleuve. Après cet épisode, il aura de quoi en vouloir aux elfes pour tout le restant de sa misérable vie...

- _C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question_, rétorqua le rôdeur sans prendre garde à la contrariété de l'elfe.

Sidawethiel enragea.

_- Ne voyez-vous pas que Gollum est un serviteur du mal, un espion ? Consciemment ou non, il l'est ! Auriez-vous préféré que nous restions sagement sans agir en attendant qu'il nous dérobe l'Anneau ?_

L'espace d'un instant, l'Anneau lui revint à l'esprit dans toute sa beauté. Si beau... si brillant... Il ne pourrait appartenir qu'aux elfes, et non pas à cette créature visqueuse !... A cette pensée Sidawethiel eu subitement mal à la tête.

_- Qui sait si en le tuant nous n'aurions pas justement montré à l'ennemi que nous sommes sur nos gardes, et que nous avons découvert ses plans ? Il est toujours plus judicieux d'en savoir d'avantage que l'ennemi en temps de guerre, et de contrôler les informations qu'il croit nous voler..._

La réponse d'Aragorn ne satisfaisait pas Sidawethiel. L'elfe s'approcha tout près du rôdeur, et le fixa de son regard perçant.

- _Et bien je n'ai aucun regret, Aragorn,_ déclara simplement Sidawethiel d'une voix posée et ferme, de manière à couper court à la discussion. _Et sachez qui si vous ne vous étiez pas interposé, Gollum ne représenterait plus une menace à l'heure qu'il est._

Aragorn, qui ne désirait pas entrer en conflit avec un membre de la Communauté pour éviter de créer une tension, préféra ne rien répondre à l'elfe. Boromir ne disait rien non plus, mais il exprima clairement son point de vue en adressant à Aragorn un lourd regard de reproche à la dernière phrase de l'elfe.

Après un instant de silence, Sidawethiel s'éloigna et laissa les deux Hommes à leurs réflexions, préférant rejoindre le campement de la Communauté. Une fois atteint, l'elfe s'adossa contre un arbre un peu à isolé, l'air sombre, et tenta de calmer sa fureur. De quel droit cet Humain se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres ? Surtout des ordres aussi peu avisés ! Cela était indigne d'un homme qui se prétendait le meneur de cette quête !... Si seulement Gandalf était toujours en vie...

_- Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Sidawethiel, qui savait que cette question lui était adressée, tourna à contrecœur la tête du côté de son interlocuteur. L'expression de son visage devait être impressionnante, car le pauvre Sam se détourna fébrilement et murmura un « _pardon_ » inaudible et maladroit avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre ses compagnons hobbits.

Gimli, assis non loin des hobbits, et Legolas, qui se trouvait accroupis à ses côtés, discutaient ensemble sans sembler se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Néanmoins, Sidawethiel cru voir qu'ils lui jetaient de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil à la dérobée.

- _J'ai faillit tuer Gollum..._ dit Sidawethiel en réponse à la question de Sam, d'une voix neutre.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, et les hobbits s'entre-regardèrent, paraissant ébahis.

- _Et à présent il est blessé, probablement enragé, et près à nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment_, continua Aragorn alors qu'il revenait tout juste au campement, accompagné de Boromir.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet de rafraîchir sans attendre la bonne humeur naissante des hobbits et des autres compagnons.

Ce fut au tour de Sidawethiel de ne rien daigner répondre au rôdeur. Leurs relations devenaient manifestement bien tendues, car ils n'abordaient apparemment pas les problèmes de la même façon. Là où Sidawethiel voyait un coup audacieux, tuer Gollum, Aragorn ne repérait qu'une imprudence. Mais pour qui se prenait-il donc, cet homme, pour croire sa stratégie supérieure à la sienne ? Avait-il traversé des millénaires de combats, lui ? Oui c'était risqué, mais croyait-il vraiment qu'ils réussiraient à détruire l'Anneau sans prendre un minimum de risques ? Et puis avaient-ils seulement la moindre chance de détruire l'Anneau ?

A ces pensées, Sidawethiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'Anneau, et alors, en un éclair, alors que ses yeux croisaient l'éclat doré du joyau, l'elfe ressentit l'Appel. Ce n'était pas l'appel d'un simple anneau, non... C'était l'appel de la Force, de la Puissance, du Pouvoir...

... de la Vengeance...

Alors Sidawethiel eu une énorme envie de s'emparer de cet Anneau. Oui, personne d'autre ne pourrait mener à bien leur mission, et certainement un pauvre petit perian comme Frodon. Un perian ! Ces créatures sont si basses, si stupides ! Elles ne peuvent même pas imaginer tout ce qui leur serait possible de réaliser avec un tel Pouvoir... N'y tenant plus, Sidawethiel se leva, l'épée à la main, et s'apprêta à fondre sur les hobbits pour les exterminer, tous...

ooooooo

Alors que les hobbits commençaient à s'inquiéter en voyant une si grande fureur dans les yeux de Sidawethiel, Legolas rejoignit l'elfe en un instant et se positionna en face, la main dressée, tout en lui murmurant d'étranges paroles elfiques. La magie fit bien vite son effet, et Sidawethiel lâcha son épée avant de s'écrouler à terre, perdant connaissance...

... A son réveil, il faisait nuit, et la Communauté formait un cercle à ses côtés. Quand Sidawethiel commença à se dresser sur son séant, tous les compagnons s'entr'appelèrent et lui accordèrent toute leur attention. La première personne que Sidawethiel vit fut Legolas, qui scrutait son visage intensément.

- _Tout va bien_, dit-il après quelques instants, plus à l'encontre des autres compagnons qu'à la sienne. _A présent le poison a totalement disparu de son corps, cela ne se reproduira plus._

Les hobbits gardèrent un air craintif, et s'éloignèrent bien vite de Sidawethiel dès qu'ils le purent. Les autres compagnons se contentèrent d'hocher la tête, mais semblaient perdus dans leurs réflexions. Sidawethiel comprit en scrutant le visage de Legolas qu'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, et qu'il savait que cela avait un rapport avec l'Anneau...

Car il n'y avait plus de poison dans son corps depuis bien longtemps déjà...

ooooooo

Le lendemain, la Communauté reprit son chemin sans événement marquant. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le passage inquiétant de la veille, se fiant au mensonge du Prince Legolas. Mais ce dernier, lui, ne quittait plus des yeux Sidawethiel. En effet, l'elfe sentait une grande méfiance dans son regard, qui restait braqué dans son dos tout au long de la journée. Sidawethiel n'osait même plus porter son regard sur la barque de Frodon, et lorsque par hasard cela arrivait sa vue déviait immédiatement. C'est dans cet état de tension que la Communauté aborda finalement la rive ouest du fleuve, juste avant les chutes de Rauros. A présent, la Communauté n'avait plus le choix : soit elle choisissait de continuer à l'est du fleuve, ce qui l'emmènerait directement au Mordor, soit elle préférait prendre à l'ouest pour rejoindre le Gondor. Devant l'indécision générale, il fut décidé que ce serait le Porteur de l'Anneau qui résoudrait le dilemme. Le pauvre Frodon ne savait pas plus que ses autres compagnons quelle décision prendre, et il demanda qu'on lui accorde une heure pour faire son choix. Il s'enfonça alors dans le bois bordant la berge, afin de réfléchir en paix.

Sidawethiel, qui s'occupait d'allumer un petit feu pour le repas, l'avait suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait. L'elfe se rendit compte trop tard que Legolas n'avait rien perdu de cette scène, et donc ce fut sans aucune surprise que l'elfe entendit le Prince de Mirkwood s'approcher et lui parler.

- _Vous savez que je devrais prévenir les autres... _murmura-t-ilde façon à n'être audible que par une ouïe elfique.

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ lui demanda Sidawethiel de mauvaise grâce, sur le même ton.

- _Vous le savez bien. Votre conduite aurait pu nous mettre tous en danger, vous rendez-vous compte ? J'ai vite reconnu cette envie de meurtre dans votre regard, et j'ai bien comprit pourquoi vous vous dirigiez vers Frodon. Vous désiriez l'Anneau._ _Vous n'auriez eu aucun scrupule à tuer le perian pour l'avoir. Cela pourrait passer pour de la trahison._

- _Et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous ne cessez de me surveiller depuis lors ?_ dit Sidawethiel en levant la tête et en soutenant son regard.

- _Bien évidemment_, lui répondit le prince de Mirkwood d'une voix claire. _Je ne crois pas à une trahison délibérée. Il m'apparaît plutôt que l'Anneau a décidé de vous prendre pour cible, et qu'il cherche par tous les moyens à vous tenter. _Il marqua une pause. _Vous devez lui résister, pour notre bien à tous._

- _Ainsi donc vous ne croyez pas que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire ?_ lui répondit amèrement Sidawethiel, comme à part soi.

Puis l'elfe se dit compte que le Prince avait sans doute raison. Depuis le début de la quête, ses idées de vengeance ne lui quittaient pas l'esprit. Sidawethiel y pensait jusque dans ses instants de repos elfique. L'Anneau avait dû le sentir, et utiliser cette rage pour manipuler l'elfe à sa guise. Sidawethiel eut une désagréable sensation de vulnérabilité.

- _Bien sûr que si_, lui répondit Legolas. _Vous pouvez lui résister. Et de toutes manières il le faudra bien_, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour aider Merry et Pippin à décharger de la nourriture des barques.

Ces paroles ne quittaient plus Sidawethiel. L'elfe avait la regrettable impression d'avoir déçu le Prince de Mirkwood, son Prince. Il lui faudrait donc regagner sa confiance, ainsi que celle des autres compagnons. Rien ne disait qu'ils croyaient complètement dans l'alibi que lui avait fourni Legolas...

Sidawethiel préféra cesser d'y penser pour l'instant, et chercha à faire le vide dans son esprit. Une fois le campement préparé, tous les compagnons se réunirent autour du feu, attendant le résultat de la délibération du Porteur. L'attente devint pesante, et finit par être inquiétante. Ce fut au moment où Sam remarqua que Boromir était absent que tous se levèrent et décidèrent de s'enfoncer dans le bois à la recherche de leurs deux compagnons. Legolas et Sidawethiel ne furent pas les seuls à ressentir le mal qui grondait dans la forêt, et Aragorn pressa le pas, une partie de la Communauté sur ses pas.

C'est alors que les premiers orcs apparurent.

Sidawethiel laissa s'enflammer son désir de vengeance, et l'elfe dégaina son épée avant de pourfendre tous les orcs à sa portée, les uns après les autres. Mais un détail troubla l'elfe : ces orcs étaient bien plus charnus que leurs autres semblables, et ils se déplaçaient à la lumière du jour. Ce n'était donc pas des orcs, mais des guerriers bien plus redoutables : des Uruck-Hai. Sidawethiel se mit à avoir peur pour Frodon, et espéra que Boromir était avec lui. Au même moment, le son d'un cor déchira le ciel comme un appel suppliant. C'était le cor de Boromir. Aussitôt, Sidawethiel pressa le pas ainsi qu'Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. Sidawethiel voulu se retourner pour recommander aux autres periannath de rester près d'eux, mais l'elfe remarqua à ce moment que ceux-ci avaient disparu !

Se tournant vers Gimli, qui courait à ses côtés, Sidawethiel lui cria :

- _Les hobbits ! Ils ne sont pas là ! Où sont-ils ?_

Gimli jeta alors un coup d'œil perplexe derrière lui, puis il continua à courir tout en tranchant des ennemis de sa hache, la mine soudain plus assombrie. Lui non plus n'avait pas remarqué l'absence des semi-hommes. Ils avaient dû être distancés par la bataille. Sidawethiel hésita et voulu retourner sur ses pas pour les rechercher, mais l'appel répété du cor de Boromir l'en dissuada. Il devait être dans une bien fâcheuse position.

Aragorn semblait rendu fou par le son du cor. Il courait à perdre haleine, freinant à peine sa progression pour repousser les urucks toujours plus nombreux à se fondre sur lui. Sidawethiel décida alors d'abandonner son épée et de fier à ses compagnons sa protection tandis que de son arc l'elfe abattait les urucks qui s'approchaient trop dangereusement du rôdeur. Il y avait toujours plus d'ennemi. En son for intérieur, l'elfe sentit que la situation était critique. Tout à coup, Sidawethiel, Legolas et Gimli furent assaillis par un grand nombre d'urucks, qui les séparèrent d'Aragorn, et Sidawethiel dû abandonner le rôdeur à son sort pour se concentrer sur sa survie. La bataille semblait interminable. Lorsque soudain, à force d'acharnement, le nombre d'ennemis fini par s'amenuiser, et les derniers encore debout finirent par s'enfuir. Ils s'enfuyaient comme ça, sans raison ? Etrange...

Les deux elfes et le nain en profitèrent pour courir rejoindre Aragorn, qu'ils trouvèrent à genoux...

... et devant lui se trouvait Boromir, agonisant. Trois flèches l'avaient transpercé de part en part, mais au lieu de se tenir tranquille il cherchait à se redresser et voulait savoir ce qu'étaient devenus les hobbits. C'est à travers son ultime confession que Sidawethiel apprit que l'Anneau l'avait lui aussi tenté, plus sournoisement peut-être qu'il ne l'avait fait pour l'elfe. Il avait donc essayé de le prendre de force à Frodon alors qu'ils étaient tous deux seuls, mais il avait heureusement échoué et c'est en revenant sur ses pas qu'il avait entendu les Uruck-Hai approcher. Sur son trajet il avait rencontré Merry et Pippin qu'il avait défendus du mieux qu'il a pu. Merry et Pippin... Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Boromir demanda dans un spasme pardon à Aragorn de ne pas avoir su tenir pour les protéger. Il semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à prononcer chacun de ses mots.

Sidawethiel s'approcha en tremblant et s'accroupit près de Boromir, incapable de parler. L'elfe voulait le voir une dernière fois, voulait voir l'Homme qui avait voulu protéger son peuple, et avait pour cela payé de sa vie.

- « _Le Gondor et la race des Hommes peuvent être fiers de vous avoir compté parmi eux, Boromir le vaillant, fils de l'Intendant du Gondor. _»

Sidawethiel aurait voulu le lui dire, mais avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste Boromir fut secoué par une ultime convulsion, et son expression se figea.

ooooooo

**+soupir+ Vous pouvez vraiment pas savoir à quel point le passage de la mort de Boromir me touche, me fait souffrir. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé mourir dans cette fic, alors, me direz-vous ? Et bien je vous répondrai que... heu... hem... gné... arg... Et bien... disons que ça devait être comme ça, que Boromir devait peut-être expier de cette manière ses fautes. Et puis... peut-être que mon sadisme n'est jamais très loin aussi, hum ? ;D**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de l'emprise que l'Anneau a eue sur Sidawethiel, ainsi que de sa tentative de meurtre sur les petits hobbits ? Et pensez-vous que Legolas a bien fait de ne pas dire aux autres compagnons la vraie raison de la « folie » de Sidawethiel ?...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Si vous voulez me faire une remarque de n'importe quel ordre qu'elle soit, je vous en prie, appuyez sur le ptit bouton en bas du chapitre, il est là pour ça !:D Gros bisous à tous, et encore merci de me suivre si fidèlement. Je vous adore, vous le saviez ? ;p A bientôt !**

**Caladwen**


	13. Filer comme le vent

**Hello ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? Je me suis demandé pendant un moment si j'allais pouvoir publier ce chapitre, étant donné quelques problèmes d'internet... Mais le problème semblant résolu, me voici. :)**

**Comment passer un chapitre sans vous remercier du fond du cœur, vous, très chers lecteurs, grâce à qui écrire est un tel plaisir ? Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous m'apportez... +s'incline profondément+**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à une jeune fille très passionnée, gentille et très agréable, à une lectrice et revieweuse infatigable, j'ai nommé : **_**LALOLIE**_** ! Merci pour ton soutien sans faille, et j'espère bien que l'histoire et la tournure des événements continueront de te plaire :D Bisous !**

**A un moment dans ce chapitre, il y aura un flash-back. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser où, vous devriez le voir sans problème. ;) Alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne lectuuuure !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 13 : Filer comme le vent...**

Les rites funéraires furent pris en charge par Aragorn, qui était plus au fait des us et coutumes des Hommes que ses compagnons. Le corps de Boromir fut transporté à l'aide d'un brancard de fortune jusqu'au fleuve. Sidawethiel observait en retrait le rôdeur s'occuper du mort. C'était la première fois que l'elfe assistait au dernier hommage rendu à un mort, et il lui était difficile de savoir comment réagir. La mort est une chose bien étrange pour ceux qui n'ont que très peu de chance de la rencontrer... Le mort fut allongé dans une de leurs barques elfiques, et Aragorn commença à prononcer gravement un chant d'adieu du Gondor. Ce fut Legolas qui déclama le second couplet, d'une voix douce et mélancolique. Sidawethiel chanta à son tour le troisième couplet, car ce chant, bien que composé par les mortels, lui avait été enseigné lors de son apprentissage. Gimli se tut, incapable de chanter le dernier couplet. Sidawethiel s'assombrit, car il n'est jamais bon de laisser un chant d'adieu inachevé.

Sidawethiel regardait à présent la barque de Boromir atteindre les chutes de Rauros, et tomber dans le courant. Sidawethiel regrettait de ne pas avoir mieux connu l'homme, et que le seul point commun qu'ils se soient connu ai été leur faiblesse pour l'Anneau. Mais il n'était plus temps de songer à ces choses... Car sur l'autre rive du fleuve, une de leur barque avait déjà accosté, et ses deux occupants n'étaient déjà plus visibles.

Legolas fut le premier à réagir, et il venait de mettre la barque à flots quand Aragorn le retint par le bras, et secoua la tête.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Sidawethiel se tourna vers le rôdeur.

- _Vous rendez-vous compte que si nous laissons partir ce hobbit seul, nous n'avons aucune chance de détruire l'Anneau ?_

- _L'Anneau n'est plus de notre ressort désormais_, soupira le rôdeur sans pouvoir empêcher une once d'inquiétude de transpercer dans sa voix.

- _Alors ils vont partir..._ dit Legolas d'une voix amère.

Sidawethiel sentit le peu d'espoir qui lui restait d'envoler. Alors il ne leur reste aucune chance, aucune chance... Sidawethiel leva le regard une nouvelle fois vers l'autre côté de la rive. Les hobbits étaient bien partis, emportant avec eux tous ses espoirs de vengeance. Sidawethiel eu une furieuse envie de les poursuivre, de prendre le canot restant et de les rejoindre, de traverser à la nage s'il le fallait. En une fraction de seconde, l'elfe avait déjà calculé la vitesse du courant et avait repéré l'endroit le plus sûr où plonger. Son corps lui hurlait de bouger, mais son esprit demeurait indécis.

Legolas lui posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule, lui adressant un regard triste mais serein, ce qui réduit une nouvelle fois à néant ses désirs de fuite et fit tomber l'elfe dans un morne abattement. Gimli aussi semblait éprouvé par l'échec flagrant de la Communauté, et il soupirait fréquemment. Un silence songeur s'installa entre les derniers compagnons, mais il finit par être troublé par la voix décidée d'Aragorn...

ooooooo

Légèreté... Vitesse... Aérien... Sidawethiel aimait courir, filer comme le vent. La sensation de se fondre dans la nature, en suivant le souffle de la brise, est alors totale. Mais quelque part, Sidawethiel s'en voulait de prendre tant de plaisir à leur course. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour s'égayer. Ils étaient en chasse. Contre cette vermine d'orcs, ces infâmes créatures qui ont osé s'en prendre à leur groupe, qui ont osé enlever deux de leurs amis ! Aragorn leur a parlé à ce sujet, leur a dit qu'il n'était pas permis de laisser les orcs de Saroumane, oui, ces orcs commandés par la Main Blanche, torturer ou faire subir les pires sévices à leurs compagnons. Jamais. Alors les voici qui courent, qui avancent sans relâche, pour rattraper ces créatures maudites. Levant la tête, Sidawethiel s'aperçu que le Soleil commençait de s'éteindre en un long crépuscule. Deux jours... Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'ils couraient à perdre haleine, et qu'ils suivaient la trace des orcs. Sidawethiel faisait confiance à Aragorn pour pister ces immondices, car le talent des rôdeurs pour le pistage est renommé, et toute son âme était trop concentrée sur sa haine des orcs pour penser à autre chose.

Legolas semblait partager sa passion de la course, sans pour autant se laisser griser par ces sensations. Il savait communier avec la nature sans perdre de vue leur but, et ses pas le portaient bien souvent en avant de leur groupe pour tenter d'apercevoir leurs ennemis à l'horizon. Mais ces étranges orcs sont bien trop rapides...

Gimli faisait preuve d'une endurance remarquable, même pour un nain. Il tentait de rester à leur hauteur sans broncher, sans leur demander de ralentir. Tant mieux. Malgré ses difficultés il ne devait pas les freiner dans leur progression. Ils devaient courir, rattraper leur retard, rejoindre ces orcs et les massacrer tous ! Avant d'attendre de se faire massacrer à leur tour... Et oui, c'était inévitable ! L'Anneau était parti, tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le pouvoir de Sauron soit absolu. Cette pensée était inacceptable à Sidawethiel, mains l'elfe avait déjà choisi de se résigner à ce destin. Du moment que ces sales orcs les précédaient dans la tombe...

Les pensées de Sidawethiel allaient de nouveau fuir la triste réalité pour se tourner vers le simple plaisir de sentir le vent caresser son visage, quand Legolas cria qu'il apercevait les orcs. C'est bien. Sidawethiel commençait à avoir des crampes dans la main, et son arc ne demandait qu'à servir...

ooooooo

- « _Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Et où sont-ils maintenant ? »_

Sidawethiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de maugréer silencieusement. Alors qu'ils étaient en vue de ces horribles orcs, ses autres compagnons avaient jugé qu'il serait plus sage de se reposer pendant la nuit et de repartir le lendemain matin, de manière à ce qu'ils puissent tous reprendre leur souffle. « Reprendre leur souffle », mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas besoin d'être reposé, d'être frais et dispo quand il s'agit de massacrer de l'orc ! C'est un luxe dont il faudrait en ces temps de guerre qu'ils apprennent à se passer...

La Communauté avait à présent quitté l'Emyn Muil pour les plaines Rohirrim. Deux jours et deux nuits s'étaient succédés alors que les compagnons continuaient leur course incessante. Lorsque soudain, Sidawethiel cru sentir le sol vibrer faiblement sous ses pieds.

- _« Serait-ce les orcs ? »_ se demanda l'elfe.

Mais c'était peu probable, ils n'étaient tout de même pas assez nombreux pour faire trembler le sol sous leurs pas. Et puis... il lui semblait percevoir... des hennissements, très lointains. Les autres compagnons avaient eux aussi ralentit le pas, et Legolas, de ses perçants yeux d'elfe, annonça à ses compagnons qu'une troupe composée d'une centaine de cavaliers arrivait dans leur direction. Aragorn leur fit signe de s'arrêter et de descendre plus avant dans la plaine, à leur rencontre. Il leur fallu attendre peu de temps avant qu'une troupe d'Hommes cavaliers passe devant eux au galop. Ils ne semblaient heureusement pas avoir noté la présence des quatre compagnons, grâce à leurs manteaux elfiques de Lorien. En les apercevant, Aragorn avait plissé les yeux, et alors que le dernier cavalier s'éloignait le rôdeur sortit de son retrait et héla le régiment, sous la plus totale incompréhension de Sidawethiel.

Legolas et Gimli semblaient eux aussi surpris et indécis, mais les trois compagnons se placèrent aux côtés du rôdeur, tandis que les cavaliers avaient fait demi-tour et commençaient déjà à les encercler, leurs grandes lances pointées agressivement sur eux.

- _« Alors voici l'accueil qui nous est fait par les Hommes du Rohan ! »_ pensa Sidawethiel avec ironie.

Un homme se détacha des autres cavaliers, et il s'avança, l'épée dégainée.

_- Qui êtes-vous, étrangers, et que venez-vous faire dans le Riddermark ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix rude et fière.

Sidawethiel ne daigna pas même le regarder et plongea son regard à l'horizon. L'elfe n'avait que faire de parlementer avec cet individu. Ce contretemps risquait d'amenuiser leurs chances de rejoindre la troupe d'orcs, et sa rage ne demandait qu'à éclater.

- _Je me nomme Grand-Pas_, dit Aragorn, _et je suis ici avec mes compagnons sur la trace d'un groupe d'orcs, qui ont enlevé deux de nos amis._

- _Je vous ai moi-même pris pour des orcs_, enchaîna l'Homme, _mais je me rends compte à présent de mon erreur. Qu'êtes-vous donc ?_

Gimli se redressa, probablement piqué au vif qu'on puisse le comparer à un orc, et la fierté que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage étonna Sidawethiel.

_- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien._

Ce manque de courtoisie et de civilité fâcha les cavaliers, qui ne manquèrent pas de murmurer entre eux et resserrèrent encore plus étroitement leur étreinte sur les quatre compagnons.

- _Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol._

- _Vous seriez mort au moindre geste_, prévint Legolas, et Sidawethiel se rendit tout juste compte qu'il avait bandé son arc avant qu'Eomer brandisse son épée, prêt à l'attaque.

Sidawethiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la réaction spontanée du Prince de Mirkwood, et l'elfe s'apprêtait à l'imiter pour lui témoigner son soutien sans faille, quand Aragorn intervint pour calmer les deux guerriers. L'homme attendit que l'elfe range son arc avant de rengainer son épée, ce que Legolas ne fit pas de bon cœur.

- _Il est de mise que ce soit l'étranger qui se présente en premier_, rabroua hautainement l'Homme, _mais sachez que je me nomme Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Maréchal du Riddermark._

- _Je suis un Homme du Nord_, commença Aragorn. _Voici Gimli, fils du nain Gloïn, ainsi que Legolas et Sidawethiel, elfes de la Forêt Noire. Nos pas nous ont menés des chutes de Rauros jusqu'à ces terres, à la poursuite d'orcs qui ont emprunté ce passage. Les auriez-vous vus sur votre chemin ?_

-_ Certes, nous les avons vus, _acquiesça l'Homme,_ et à présent il ne reste plus rien d'eux. Nous les avons décimés, et avons empilé leurs corps avant de les brûler. _

Décimés... Les orcs avaient été décimés... Alors Sidawethiel n'aurait pas même l'espoir d'une dernière bataille avant la fin... Cette nouvelle avait plongé Sidawethiel dans un abîme de désespoir. Que faire à présent ?

_- Deux de nos amis étaient retenus captifs, _s'empressa Gimli.

_- Deux hobbits, des enfants à vos yeux_, continua Aragorn.

_- Il n'y a pas de survivant, _avoua Eomer. _Je suis désolé pour vos amis._

Eomer choisit finalement de laisser des chevaux à la Communauté, décision qui étonna grandement l'ensemble des guerriers rohirrims. Aragorn s'est vu attribuer un cheval gris nommé Hasufeld, et Legolas un cheval plus petit et fougueux, du nom d'Arod. Gimli accepta de mauvaise grâce de monter derrière le Prince. Sidawethiel reçu le troisième et dernier cheval sans cavalier, Arothain. Alors que les cavaliers rohirrims s'éloignaient et que ses trois compagnons étaient déjà à cheval, Sidawethiel demeurait à côté de Arothain, l'air songeur, hésitant même à le toucher. L'elfe fit alors mine de vouloir rendre au cheval sa liberté, c'est pourquoi Legolas, narquois et impatient, lui fit une remarque :

- _Auriez-vous l'habileté de Tulkas __**(1)**__ à la course pour estimer l'aide d'un cheval superflu ?_

- _Non, bien sûr_, répondit Sidawethiel après un court moment de réflexion, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres. _Cette attitude était puérile, et nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. Allons !_

En disant cela, Sidawethiel avait monté à crue sur son cheval, et la Communauté repartit sans un mot. Ce qui laissa à Sidawethiel tout le loisir de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il lui était si difficile de côtoyer un cheval...

**OOOOOOO**

Il faisait beau dans la forêt de Mirkwood en ce début de matinée. Sidawethiel venait à peine d'atteindre l'âge adulte, et déjà l'elfe courait à perdre haleine de ses pas légers, savourant les caresses du vent soulevant par mèches ses longs cheveux. Mais en se frayant un chemin parmi les hauts arbres de la forêt, l'elfe avait déjà un but.

- _Vient ici roch __**(2)**_ cria Sidawethiel, d'un air mi-autoritaire mi-riant.

Le fougueux poulain qui échappait à l'elfe depuis quelques heures déjà rua, mais s'immobilisa et revint au pas à ses côtés.

- _Quel beau poulain tu es, et quel magnifique cheval tu seras !_ dit Sidawethiel avec admiration.

Au mot « cheval », l'animal s'ébroua.

- _Par deux fois tu as réagis à ce nom,_ songea Sidawethiel. _Alors désormais ce sera le tien. Roch... Bararoch __**(3)**_

L'animal se rapprocha, flaira Sidawethiel, puis se cabra de nouveau et s'enfuit au galop dans la forêt. Sidawethiel le laissa lui échapper, tout en sentant au plus profond de son cœur qu'il reviendrait...

**OOOOOOO**

- _J'ai eu un cheval autrefois... _avoua soudain Sidawethiel en réponse à la question de Legolas, brisant le silence pesant entre les membres de la Communauté. _Mais il est mort, et me suis promis de ne jamais le remplacer..._

Legolas, surpris, prononça une parole d'excuse en sindarin, et Sidawethiel l'accepta de bon cœur d'un hochement de tête.

- _La séparation a dû être difficile, surtout si vous étiez jeune quand vous l'avez perdu..._ constata Legolas.

- _Il est toujours dur de perdre un cheval_, dit Aragorn.

- _Mais l'expérience est différente pour un elfe_, répondit Legolas. _Pour nous, la perte de notre premier cheval constitue souvent notre premier rapport avec la mort. Elle est très difficile à vivre, surtout si notre lien avec l'animal était très puissant et que nous n'y étions pas préparé._

Sidawethiel ferma les yeux, alors que les souvenirs ressurgissaient de façon incontrôlable. La mort de Bararoch lui avait fait énormément de mal, l'elfe ne pouvait le nier. Mieux valait éviter de s'en souvenir et concentrer son attention sur le paysage rohirrim alentours.

- _Il n'est plus temps de parler d'autres malheurs_, dit soudain Gimli en tendant le bras. _Regardez, voici le lieu de la bataille_.

En effet, devant eux un monticule de cadavres d'orcs continuait de fumer, et nulle part il n'y avait la moindre trace de vie. Les quatre compagnons descendirent de cheval et Sidawethiel s'approcha malgré l'odeur pestilentielle des environs.

ooooooo

**Et voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois-ci ! Alors, que pensez-vous de cette entrée dans la partie des Deux Tours ? **

**Et puis... vous avez vu ? Je vous ai révélé pourquoi Sidawethiel avait une telle répulsion pour les chevaux. Vous vous souvenez ? Au chapitre 9, Orophin transportait Sidawethiel, qui avait reçu une flèche empoisonnée, sur un cheval. Sa réaction avait été de chercher à descendre au plus vite. J'espère que la raison de ce geste vous a plut. **

**Alors maintenant je vous fais de gros bisous, et encore merci de me lire ! La suite dans deux mois, promis. :) A bientôt alors !**

**Caladwen**

ooooooo

**Quelques petites notes, même si je pense que vous n'en avez pas besoin... ;p :**

**(1) Tulkas est le nom d'un des Valar. Il est si rapide à la course qu'il ne prend pas de cheval pour se déplacer.**

**(2) Roch : « cheval » en sindarin.**

**(3) Bararoch : « cheval fougueux » en sindarin.**


	14. Le Roi de la Marche du Rohan

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà ! Et je suis désolée, vraiment désolée pour avoir prit ce retard. Je sais que quelques jours de retard ce n'est rien, mais quand on se donne deux mois pour un chapitre ça ressemble à du laisser-aller. :s Je vous promets d'essayer d'être dorénavant la plus régulière possible dans les publications. Encore pardon...**

**Vous, par contre, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, et vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et pour votre fidélité. Quand je vous dis que je vous aime !... +love+ ;p**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Uruviele et Elysabeth, qui m'ont bouleversée par leur review si profonde et si touchante. Je vous convie tous encore une fois à aller lire les fics de ces deux auteurs géniales, qui me font tant vibrer dans chacune de leurs fics. Merci à vous, mes chers modèles, et très bonne lecture +gros bisous+**

**Bon, j'ai déjà pris assez de retard comme ça, je ne vais pas non plus m'enfoncer en blablatant pendant des heures. Alors : bonne lecture à vous ! ;p +calins+**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 14 : Le Roi de la Marche du Rohan**

Le doux parfum boisé de la forêt de Fangorn ne parvenait pas tout à fait à détourner Sidawethiel de ses préoccupations. Merry et Pippin... Mais qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Sidawethiel gardait à peine espoir sur le fait qu'on les retrouve en vie. Il y avait eu tant d'obstacles sur leur route à tous depuis la dissolution de la Communauté... Leur survie tiendrait du miracle. Deux hobbits seuls ne peuvent venir à bout de tant d'épreuves, Sidawethiel le savait. Il se s'agissait probablement que d'un fol espoir, et Sidawethiel n'aimait pas espérer en vain. Enfin ! Ces mortels devaient mourir de toutes façons, cela ne servait à rien de se lamenter sur leur sort.

- _Sidawethiel ?_ lui demanda le nain, qui avançait à ses côtés.

L'elfe se rendit compte que son regard était devenu dur et froid, et apparemment inquiétant.

- _Abaissez votre hache, maître nain, _se contenta de lui répondre Sidawethiel d'une voix inexpressive._ Les arbres de Fangorn ne doivent pas voir d'un bon œil une telle arme se faufiler entre leurs branches..._

Le nain s'exécuta, un peu à contrecoeur. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise dans cette forêt, ce qui n'était pas surprenant pour quelqu'un de sa race. Même Legolas et Sidawethiel ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'éprouver une once de crainte respectueuse envers cette si vieille forêt. De par sa noirceur, ce lieu rappelait beaucoup à Sidawethiel Mirkwood. L'elfe retrouvait ici cette sensation constante d'insécurité, de malaise, et se demandait si le prince Legolas le ressentait aussi. Peut-être pas. Après tout, il vivait au cœur du royaume sylvain, et non pas dans un endroit isolé, au beau milieu de la forêt sauvage et de ses habitants inamicaux. Malgré cette vague ressemblance, Fangorn était incontestablement plus ancienne que Mirkwood, et semblait emprunte de beaucoup plus de douleur, et de colère. Leur passage serait peut-être plus compliqué que prévu...

La communauté avait pénétré dans Fangorn depuis une heure à présent, suivant Aragorn qui pistait la trace des deux hobbits le long d'une petite rivière. Les quatre chasseurs avançaient désormais à pied, car le soir d'avant leurs chevaux s'étaient échappés, abandonnant leurs cavaliers à leur sort. Legolas avait signalé au groupe que leurs hennissements lui semblaient plutôt synonyme de retrouvaille que l'expression de leur terreur. Sidawethiel s'étonnait de voir que le Prince s'était déjà assez lié à son cheval pour connaître ses émotions. Pour sa part, l'elfe n'avait rien voulu partager avec Arothain. Ce n'est qu'un cheval. Un bref souvenir de Bararoch s'imposa vicieusement à Sidawethiel, souvenir aussitôt refoulé et oublié. Après avoir poussé un soupir pour se redonner courage, Sidawethiel continua la route en observant les environs.

Tout à coup, l'elfe tomba en arrêt devant un arbre de la forêt. Ce hêtre aux longues branches... ne serait-ce pas celui qui avait arrêté sa chute, en Imladris ? La chute avait été rapide, et il faisait très sombre, mais Sidawethiel aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de cet arbre. Mais... comment se retrouverait-il là, si c'était le cas ?

L'elfe aurait voulu grimper pour vérifier si des traces de sang, de son sang, se trouvaient encore accrochées aux feuilles de cet arbre... ou quoi que ce soit. Mais soudain le rôdeur poussa un cri, et fit signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre. Suivre ses compagnons était sa priorité, mais Sidawethiel se promit de venir régler cette question plus tard. Après avoir fait un tour sur soi, pour mémoriser l'emplacement dans son esprit, Sidawethiel rejoignit le rôdeur. Il montrait du doigt une trace de pas qu'il identifiait comme celle d'un hobbit. Sidawethiel se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Les orcs ne laissaient jamais d'empreinte si petite, et une odeur putride flottait toujours dans l'air bien après leur passage.

- _Ici, les hobbits ont quitté le bord de la rivière_, déclara Aragorn. _Je ne sais vraiment quelle direction ils ont prise ensuite._

- _Atteignons le sommet de la colline_, proposa Legolas, oppressé par l'atmosphère sombre de la forêt. _De là, peut-être pourrons-nous apercevoir un chemin qu'ils seraient susceptibles d'avoir emprunté ?_

Les membres de la Communauté suivirent son avis, et après avoir grimpé jusqu'au sommet ils purent, du haut de leur observatoire, scruter à loisir l'horizon boisé de la forêt. Il n'y avait guère que le sommet des arbres visible depuis leur emplacement. Bien que, en regardant mieux, Sidawethiel remarqua qu'une silhouette se dirigeait du nord dans leur direction.

_Regardez ! Entre les arbres !_ alerta Sidawethiel.

Les mortels mirent plus de temps à voir ce que l'elfe avait perçu, mais ils finirent par comprendre le danger.

- _Le magicien blanc..._ murmura Legolas.

ooooooo

En effet, les quatre compagnons pouvaient voir un vieil homme se diriger d'un pas très rapide vers eux. Plus il se rapprochait, et plus sa puissante aura était percevable. Bientôt, même Aragorn et Gimli n'eurent plus guère de doute sur son identité. Mais c'est uniquement cette mince, cette faible probabilité qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un vieillard qui les empêcha de frapper immédiatement.

- _Heureuse rencontre !_ s'exclama le nouveau venu, et il y avait quelque chose de grand et de terrifiant dans sa voix.

Les quatre membres de la Communauté se demandaient comment réagir, et le nain Gimli fut le plus prompt.

_- Servez-vous de votre arc, Legolas, Sidawethiel, _dit-il pressement._ Empêchez-le d'approcher plus avant !_

Les deux elfes prirent leur arc, mais Sidawethiel ne put faire un geste de plus. Une force, une force incroyable bloquait ses gestes. C'est la première fois que Sidawethiel se trouvait dans un tel état d'impuissance, et l'elfe sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. C'est la première fois, et ce sera probablement la dernière.

L'elfe ne pouvait donc faire aucun mouvement, et, à en juger par le manque de réaction de ses camarades, ils devaient eux aussi se trouver dans le même cas. C'est ainsi que l'inconnu pu grimper jusque vers les quatre compagnons sans se faire inquiéter. A mesure qu'il avançait, on pouvait voir un tissu miroitant briller sous ses haillons sales et poussiéreux. Son visage était caché par l'ombre de son chapeau, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de le voir pour deviner qui il était... Saroumane...

Une fois qu'il fut face à eux, Sidawethiel retrouva comme par enchantement l'usage de son corps, et l'elfe ne se fit pas prier pour brandir immédiatement son arc et y encocher une flèche. Tous les compagnons eurent la même réaction, mais tout fut fait en vain, car en un geste, leurs armes tombèrent avec fracas à leurs pieds. C'est alors que l'inconnu fut couvert d'un halo lumineux, si clair et brillant que tous durent détourner les yeux. Pourtant, les deux elfes purent reconnaître un visage derrière cette clarté aveuglante.

- _Mithrandir _! s'écrièrent Legolas et Sidawethiel.

Les autres n'avaient pas encore compris, mais ils ne tardèrent pas à comprendre le cri de surprise de leurs deux compagnons alors que la lumière baissait en intensité. Gandalf était en vie.

Sidawethiel tomba à genoux. Tant de moment de doutes, de peur, d'égarement... Cela ne pouvait être possible ! Et pourtant Gandalf était là, plus rayonnant et dégageant plus de sagesse qu'on ne pourrait le dire. Son souffle était court, ses bras tremblaient. Etait-ce donc cela, le poids que l'elfe gardait sur son cœur depuis la disparition du magicien ? Un mélange de rancune contre soi-même, de désespoir violent et de haine envers le monde entier. Puis, ces sensations s'envolèrent, avec ses derniers doutes sur la mort de Gandalf, et Sidawethiel se releva lentement, fixant avec admiration le nouvel être qu'il était devenu. Car Gandalf le Gris, lui, était bien mort, et s'élevait à présent l'ère de Gandalf le Blanc.

ooooooo

Une fois la surprise des retrouvailles passée, Gandalf prit la tête de la troupe et conduisit ses compagnons à travers la forêt, tout en leur demandant de lui raconter les événements qui se sont déroulés après sa chute. Ce fut Aragorn qui s'exécuta, n'omettant aucun détail, sachant que Gandalf voudrait tout analyser en profondeur. Quand ce fut au tour des quatre compagnons de questionner Gandalf sur sa mystérieuse réapparition, ce dernier leur répondit :

_- Il n'y a pas le temps pour de plus amples explications_._ Je vous raconterais comment je suis devenu, tel que vous me voyez, Gandalf le Blanc. Mais allons ! Cela se fera sur le chemin d'Edoras._

- _Edoras ?_ s'enquit Gimli. _Cela fait assurément un bien long trajet à parcourir à pieds, et je pense, Gandalf, que vous aurez le temps nécessaire pour tout nous raconter, et avec d'amples détails !_

- _Qui vous a dit que nous ferons le voyage à pieds ?_ le reprit Gandalf, alors que la Communauté débouchait sur une grande clairière.

Alors, par trois fois, Gandalf se mit à siffler, et le son qui sortait de ses lèvres était tel que Sidawethiel cru entendre un écho de ce que fut la Grande Musique composée par les Ainur, au commencement de tout. En réponse, les cinq compagnons entendirent un long hennissement, suivit d'un bruit de galop s'intensifiant. Peu après, les quatre chasseurs purent apercevoir leur trois chevaux revenir vers eux. Hasulfeld et Arod étaient côte à côte et galopaient d'un pas vif, tandis qu'Arothain semblait se déplacer avec moins de fougue. Et, à leur tête, se trouvait un étalon tel que Sidawethiel n'en avait jamais vu sa pareille auparavant.

- _Gripoil_, prononça Gandalf avec tendresse, en flattant de sa main l'encolure de la bête quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. _C'est un Méaras, mes jeunes compagnons. Un Seigneur des chevaux..._

Le magicien monta alors prestement sur son puissant destrier, prenant devant lui Gimli, car Gripoil serait plus à même de porter deux cavaliers qu'un autre cheval. Il fut imité par les trois autres compagnons, et dès que tous furent montés une longue chevauchée commença. Les membres de la Communauté ne firent halte qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, pour permettre aux chevaux de se reposer.

ooooooo

Ce fut au lever du soleil, le jour suivant, que la Communauté arriva en vue d'Edoras. Sur un haut plateau, à l'horizon, se dressait un grand château, que Gandalf désigna comme s'appelant Meduseld. C'est ici, dit-il, que se trouvait le Roi de la Marche du Rohan, Théoden. Gandalf désirait lui parler pour le prévenir de la situation alarmante de son pays, et lui prodiguer tous les conseils dont il aurait besoin. Sidawethiel n'avait encore jamais rencontré de peuple humain, et il lui tardait de voir s'ils étaient si faibles qu'on lui avait laissé entendre. L'elfe talonna alors son cheval, qui reprit en soufflant la route jusqu'au château.

Dès que les cinq compagnons arrivèrent à Edoras, ils sentirent une atmosphère lourde s'abattre sur eux. Les habitants semblaient méfiants à leur égard, et ils n'étaient manifestement pas les bienvenus en ces terres. Tout en avançant, Sidawethiel regardait les habitants de ce lieu et analysait leur expression. De la peur, mêlée à de l'étonnement et de la méfiance à son égard. Il était loin le temps de Numénor, où tous les hommes tenaient les elfes en haute estime, où ils les respectaient et louaient leur amitié... A présent, les elfes n'étaient plus les bienvenus sur ces terres mortelles... A cette pensée, Sidawethiel fixa son regard droit devant et se désintéressa de ces humains. Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ces faibles enfants d'Iluvatar. Bientôt leur destin sera complètement indifférent à leurs aînés elfes, et ils se rendront compte de ce qu'ils ont perdu...

Les membres de la Communauté descendirent de leurs chevaux, et ils se dirigèrent seuls vers le château. Tout en haut des escaliers menant à Méduseld se trouvaient deux gardes postés de chaque côté de l'entrée. Un troisième soldat sortit de la porte principale, et il attendit que les cinq compagnons arrivent pour prendre la parole :

- _Salutations, étrangers ! Je m'appelle Hama. Je vous invite à laisser vos armes à l'extérieur du château, car nul ne doit pénétrer en Méduseld armé. Ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent._

- _Et pourquoi devrions-nous obéir aux ordres de Langue de Serpent ?_ demanda judicieusement Gandalf. _C'est à Théoden que nous voulons avoir à faire._

- _C'est la volonté de Théoden_, répondit Hama.

Cet ordre déstabilisa Sidawethiel, ainsi que ses compagnons. Ainsi donc ils devraient abandonner leurs armes ici, et accorder leur confiance à des hommes qui n'en ont aucune envers eux ?... Legolas, le premier, posa à terre son arc, en demandant aux soldats d'en prendre grand soin, car il lui vient de la Dame de Lumière, Galadriel de Lorien. La mention de ce nom surprit ces hommes, mais ils acquiescèrent silencieusement.

- _Qu'il en soit ainsi !_ soupira Gandalf, et il déposa Glamdring à terre, prenant appuis sur son bâton.

Aragorn était très rétif à l'idée de se séparer d'Anduril, mais il accepta finalement à contrecœur. C'est à ce moment seulement que Gimli et Sidawethiel se séparèrent de leurs armes, non sans quelques regrets. Sidawethiel se sentait à nu sans armes. C'est qu'à Mirkwood, le danger est partout et constant, alors se déplacer sans arme est du suicide.

_- Votre bâton ?_ demanda vivement Hama au magicien.

_- Allons !_ répondit celui-ci. _Je suis vieux. Voudriez-vous me priver de mon appui, et m'empêcher de me déplacer ?_

L'homme réfléchit un instant, et pendant ce temps un des soldats gardant la porte se baissa pour déplacer les armes de Sidawethiel, posées négligemment sur le sol. Sidawethiel le toisa du regard, et le prévint fermement :

_- Ne portez pas la main sur mes armes, jeune humain. Elles furent forgées bien avant votre naissance, et vous ne sauriez mesurer leur valeur._

Sur le visage du garde, la surprise se mélangeait à l'indignation, mais il se reprit vite. Le Rohirrim avait trop de fierté pour reculer, et sous le regard médusé de Sidawethiel il exécuta sa tâche et manipula ses armes. Jamais de telles armes n'avaient été touchées par une autre main que la sienne, et Sidawethiel en ressentit un profond sentiment de souillure. Sidawethiel, dont le regard étaient une seconde auparavant fixe et brillant, reprit aussitôt toute sa contenance, et l'elfe se promit une chose : cet homme mourrait. Une fois cette résolution prise et son honneur retrouvé, l'elfe releva fièrement la tête et se prépara à entrer. Hama venait tout juste de décider de faire confiance à Gandalf, c'est pourquoi il s'écarta de leur chemin et donna ordre aux autres gardes de les laisser passer. Les cinq guerriers, désarmés, pénétrèrent alors d'un pas peu rassuré dans le château humain.

La salle où ils arrivèrent était vaste et sombre, et tout au fond se trouvait un haut trône d'or, habilement sculpté pour un ouvrage humain. Là se tenait l'homme qui devait être le roi du Rohan. Sidawethiel le regarda, et ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu sous la surprise. L'elfe n'avait jamais vu d'Homme d'apparence si vieux. Il était rabougri dans son siège et bougeait à peine, comme si chaque mouvement lui demandait effort surhumain. L'elfe eut alors pitié des Hommes et de leur condition de mortels, qui leur faisait vivre des jours bien amers avant qu'ils meurent, inexorablement.

Derrière le roi se tenait une jeune femme, très droite et au visage noble. Sur les marches menant au trône était assis un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage pâle, qui les observait d'un air suspicieux.

- _Que venez-vous faire ici, Gandalf Maisongrise ?_ demanda le roi d'une voix fatiguée.

- _C'est évident, oui..._ murmura l'homme assis sur les marches en se levant. _Il vient vous demander de l'aide, il vient vous demander de se battre pour lui, alors que nous avons déjà tant à faire dans notre royaume._

- _Je viens vous libérer !_ dit Gandalf au roi Théoden, s'avançant pas à pas, tout en ignorant les remarques de celui qui devait être Grima. _Cette époque est loin d'être aussi désespérée que vous le croyez. Regardez le ciel._

Alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, le magicien leva son bâton, et tous purent voir un rayon de soleil transpercer les lourds nuages du ciel et tomber par la fenêtre au sol, sur les dalles de la salle.

- _Je vous avais dit de lui enlever son bâton !_ cria Grima, qui se sentait à présent impuissant devant l'enchaînement des événements.

- _Allons !_ dit Gandalf tout en faisant tomber sa cape grise, et en dévoilant ses vêtements blancs. _Trop longtemps êtes-vous resté dans l'ombre, roi Théoden ! Venez, sortez voir vos gens et portez à nouveau votre épée ! Ils ont plus que jamais besoin de leur roi !_

Théoden se leva alors de son trône, et tandis qu'il avait l'air si chétif quelques minutes auparavant, tous purent admirer sa grande stature de roi. Il vacilla juste un instant, temps suffisant pour que la jeune fille qui se tenait, silencieuse, derrière lui accoure lui donner son bras. Après quoi le roi put alors marcher dignement jusqu'à la grande porte de son château. Arrivé là, tous les habitants présents furent surpris et heureux de revoir enfin leur seigneur, en bonne santé, c'est pourquoi ils s'agenouillèrent tous en signe de respect. Le roi avait en effet reprit toute sa force, et la jeune femme lâcha son bras, émue. Hama, qui s'était absenté quelques secondes, revint auprès de son seigneur et, un genou à terre, il lui tendit son épée. Brandissant son épée dans les airs, Théoden avait retrouvé toute la majesté de son vieil ancêtre, Eorl le Jeune, premier de sa lignée et fondateur de Méduseld. Le roi resta un instant dans cette position, pensif, puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille à ses côtés, il lui dit :

- _Va Eowyn, mon enfant. Je suis libéré, à présent, et de bien nombreuses affaires m'attendent,_ dit-il en jetant un regard noir à Grima.

Cette dernière, obéissant à l'ordre de son roi, quitta la salle, non sans avoir posé un long regard sur Aragorn. Le fait que cette femme regarde de la sorte Aragorn semblait à Sidawethiel être un affront à la race des elfes. Car Sidawethiel avait vu le collier elfique qu'Aragorn portait autour du cou. Un bien bel objet, qui symbolisait l'Etoile du Soir, si chère aux elfes. Et un si bel objet elfique n'avait pu tomber en possession d'Aragorn que par amour. Sidawethiel se promit alors de surveiller la jeune humaine de très près.

ooooooo

**Et voilà ! Je suis contente, car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le chapitre soit de cette taille. ;D Alors maintenant, dites-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre ! Est-ce que l'arbre qu'a vu Sidawethiel est celui qui lui a sauvé la vie à Imladris ? Et est-ce que vous pensez que l'elfe va vraiment attaquer et tuer le garde qui lui a manqué de respect ? (Héhéhé, moi je sais... ;p) Et puis, que pensez-vous de la méfiance de Sidawethiel envers Eowyn ?...**

**Merci pour avoir lu ce chapitre, et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite ! (non non, ça ne sera pas en retard cette fois ! Enfin... je vais essayer. :) ) Namarië, chers lecteurs. +s'incline+**

**Caladwen**


	15. Arrivée meurtrière au Gouffre de Helm

**Holala ! Je suis impardonnable ! Moi qui avais promis d'être plus régulière, je crois que mes retards sont de plus en plus importants... Je sais pas quoi dire, vraiment je m'en veux... +soupire bruyamment+ Enfin, j'espère que vous êtes toujours présents, chers lecteurs, et que l'histoire vous plaira toujours. :) **

**Ce chapitre-ci, je voudrais le dédier à une personne particulière, vraiment très chère à mon cœur. Elle m'apporte bien des joies, et je lui dois beaucoup de choses. Il s'agit bien sûr de mon **_**PONEY**_** adoré, qui est toujours là pour moi ! Merci à toi Poney, je t'aime et je t'offre ce chapitre comme une offrande...**

**Gros bisous, et bonne lecture à tous !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 15 : Arrivée meurtrière au Gouffre de Helm**

Sidawethiel avait écouté de manière détachée les humains débattre de la meilleure façon de protéger le Rohan contre l'attaque imminente de Sauron. Le roi de ce peuple avait fini par décider de fuir la contrée pour chercher refuge au Gouffre de Helm. Aragorn avait l'air sceptique quant aux chances de cette tactique de réussir, mais Sidawetiel ne voyait pas de quel droit il aurait son mot à dire : leRoi avait parlé. Ce qui troublait Sidawethiel, par contre, était de voir le même air sceptique sur le visage de Gandalf le Blanc... Malgré cela, l'annonce fut rendue publique, et les habitants firent face à la nouvelle du mieux qu'ils purent. Ils semblaient tout juste comprendre que la guerre était véritablement à leur porte, et qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'éviter. Le départ avait été fixé au lendemain même, à l'aube, et les familles ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'activer.

Sidawethiel n'avait aucune autre possession que ses armes accrochées à son dos, alors l'elfe parcourait les rues de la ville, cherchant à se trouver des affinités avec ce peuple qu'il lui avait été donné, avec ses compagnons, de protéger. Les uns remplissaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient des chariots de matériels et de biens, tandis que la richesse d'autres se réduisait aux maigres haillons qu'ils revêtaient. Toute cette agitation se faisait sous les cris et les pleurs des jeunes enfants qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils devaient quitter leur maison et leurs jouets. Tout le brouhaha et cette résignation écoeuraient Sidawethiel. C'est pourquoi l'elfe éprouva un certain soulagement en voyant que ses pas s'étaient dirigés devant les écuries du château, où venaient d'entrer Legolas et Gimli. Legolas voulait probablement voir quels soins étaient rendus à Arod... Sidawethiel entra à son tour, et ses compagnons semblèrent heureux de voir un visage familier. Il n'est jamais facile d'être considéré comme étranger au milieu d'un peuple à la culture différente de la sienne, surtout en temps de guerre. Peut-être Aragorn était-il le seul, avec Gandalf, à ne pas être dépaysé... Sans comprendre pourquoi, Sidawethiel se dirigea vers le box adjacent de celui d'Arod, et s'appuya contre la barrière. Arothain mangeait paisiblement au fond du box. Ce n'est pas que l'elfe se souciait particulièrement de son sort, non... C'est juste qu'il l'intéressait de savoir s'il était... bien traité... C'est tout !...

Soudain, sans prévenir, le cheval laissa sa nourriture, avança vers Sidawethiel et frotta sa tête contre son bras. Ce simple geste d'affection ému Sidawethiel au plus haut point. Bararoch...

Non. Ne plus y penser. Fermer les yeux. Faire le vide.

Après avoir reprit le contrôle de soi, Sidawethiel eu tout juste le temps de flatter l'encolure d'Arothain avant que Gandalf et Aragorn entrent brusquement dans les écuries. Gripoil émit un joyeux hennissement à la vue de son maître, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il était en pleine discussion avec Aragorn au sujet de l'attitude de Théoden, mais Sidawethiel ne percevait que des bribes de leur conversation. A la suite de Legolas et Gimli, l'elfe s'approcha du magicien, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Et lorsque ce dernier monta Gripoil et que ses compagnons ne tentèrent pas de l'imiter, Sidawethiel eu peur de comprendre : il s'en allait sans eux.

ooooooo

La nuit était à présent tombée depuis quelques heures, et Sidawethiel avait voulu sortir du palais de Théoden pour profiter de cette dernière nuit de calme et de solitude avant longtemps. L'elfe avait aperçu Legolas, adossé contre une colonne du palais et le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Il avait un visage si serein que l'elfe n'avait pas voulu troubler ses songes elfiques. A présent, Sidawethiel arborait également une attitude rêveuse, debout contre un arbre surplombant la plaine du Rohan. Le village était calme, désert, et Sidawethiel se perdait dans la contemplation des étoiles. L'elfe ne put déterminer quel laps de temps s'était écoulé avant que la pression d'une main ne trouble son repos.

L'elfe se retourna alors promptement, et son geste dû être vif car une petite silhouette recula, impressionnée. En un coup d'œil Sidawethiel détailla la personne qui lui faisait face, malgré le peu de lumière diffusée par les étoiles et la lune. C'était une très jeune rohirrim. Sa respiration était saccadée, et ses yeux écarquillés ne quittaient pas Sidawethiel. L'elfe se laissa détailler de très mauvaise grâce, et la petite fille, après quelques secondes d'hésitations, prit la parole :

_- C'est vrai que vous et l'autre monsieur vous êtes des elfes ?_

Sidawethiel acquiesça, non sans regretter le manque d'éloquence de la rohirrim. Elle sembla prendre soudain plus d'assurance, et c'est sans crainte qu'elle poursuivit :

_- Mon papa il dit que les elfes ils sont étranges, et pis méchants, et pis qu'il ne faut pas les approcher..._

Elle releva la tête une seconde pour voir l'impression que ces mots faisaient sur l'elfe, mais Sidawethiel ne quittait pas son masque d'impassibilité.

- _Mais moi_, continua alors la rohirrim, _moi je le crois pas. Parce que maman me racontait des histoires très jolies sur les elfes, et pis je les aime bien. Dis, je pourrais devenir une elfe moi aussi ?_

Sidawethiel se baissa souplement pour se mettre à sa hauteur, et lui répondit d'une voix calme :

_- Non, jeune demoiselle, mais..._

_- Lohald ! Lohald !_ cria à ce moment-là une voix depuis la plus proche maisonnée.

Sidawethiel se releva alors prestement, et reconnu tout de suite à qui appartenait la silhouette qui s'approchait en courant. C'était un des gardes du château de Théoden, celui-là même qui avait souillé de sa main mortelle ses armes.

- _Lohald, rentre à la maison_, ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme qu'il peinait toutes fois à maîtriser, fixant ses yeux sur ceux de Sidawethiel.

L'elfe ne cillait pas.

- « _Valar ! _s'exclama mentalement Sidawethiel. _Est-ce un test que vous me faites subir ? Voulez-vous me faire manquer à ma promesse de tuer cet homme en cherchant à m'attendrir avec cette petite humaine ? Mes Seigneurs, vous savez que cela ne marchera pas... _»

- _Ne vous approchez plus de ma fille_, menaça courageusement le garde, sans faillir.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'en retourner lentement chez lui, sans se retourner, ce que l'elfe jugea comme de la provocation. Sidawethiel, par contre, ne le quitta des yeux que lorsqu'il disparu de son champ de vision, puis l'elfe retourna lentement jusqu'au château, n'accordant pas plus de place dans son esprit à cet humain qu'il ne le méritait.

Le jour commençait à poindre sous un manteau de brume. L'évacuation commencerait.

ooooooo

Le Gouffre de Helm est éloigné de Meduseld, et cela faisait déjà trois jours que le peuple de Théoden chevauchait en direction de Fort le Cor. Tous les habitants avançaient, la mine sombre, pressentant toujours d'avantage que la guerre était proche, dont l'issue apparaissait malheureusement plus qu'incertaine. Ils rencontraient parfois des groupes d'orcs vagabonds sur leur chemin, mais la plupart s'enfuyaient avant que les soldats ne puissent les abattre. Leur avancée risquait de se faire moins discrète que prévu...

Sidawethiel chevauchait à l'avant-garde, aux côtés de ses compagnons et du Roi Théoden. Eomer voyageait aussi avec eux, de même qu'Eowyn à la tête des villageois. Quand Sidawethiel n'essayait pas de poursuivre les quelques orcs qui croisaient le chemin du convoi, l'elfe passait beaucoup de temps à observer Eowyn. L'humaine, elle, n'avait apparemment d'yeux que pour Aragorn. Depuis ces trois jours, elle n'avait guère cessé d'observer le rôdeur, même si Sidawethiel devait reconnaître qu'elle se montrait plutôt discrète. Et si Aragorn le savait, il n'en montrait aucun signe.

Ce genre de minauderies commençait à agacer Sidawethiel, qui pensait que tous sentiments de la sorte sont assez déplacés en temps de guerre. Et puis pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir rivaliser avec une elfe ? Car il n'était pas difficile pour Sidawethiel de deviner que le collier d'Aragorn appartenait à une elfe, et de haute naissance de surcroît à en juger par la perfection du bijou. Et Eowyn pensait avoir la moindre chance ? Ce serait bien comique !

En fait, Sidawethiel ne croyait pas Aragorn assez faible de cœur pour céder à Eowyn, mais il fallait au moins stopper les faux espoirs de la jeune fille, avant que ses rêves ne la fassent trop souffrir. L'elfe ralentit alors son cheval, puis descendit de celui-ci et attendit d'être à la hauteur de la jeune femme pour l'apostropher.

- _Demoiselle Eowyn ?_

Cette dernière, surprise, s'écarta de la foule et rejoignit Sidawethiel. Elle se demandait ce que l'elfe voulait lui dire, étant donné leurs peu de rapports par le passé.

- _Voyez le collier qu'Aragorn porte au cou_, chuchota Sidawethiel à l'humaine, une fois qu'elle se fut assez approchée. _C'est l'Undomiel. Ce bijou féminin est très précieux à mon peuple, et cela m'étonnerait qu'il ai été légué à Aragorn par hasard. Et je pense aussi qu'Aragorn est pleinement conscient de toute sa valeur..._

Eowyn est une jeune femme intelligente, et il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour comprendre les sous-entendus de Sidawethiel. Eowyn avait baissé la tête, et elle restait profondément songeuse. L'elfe savait que l'humaine devait être en train de se rendre à l'évidence. Puis, la jeune fille leva la tête et adressa à Sidawethiel un faible salut de courtoisie, avant de se diriger d'un pas ferme vers Aragorn. Peut-être voulait-elle voir par elle-même ce qu'il en était. Sidawethiel se félicita de son action, en espérant que les sentiments ridicules de la jeune fille s'éteindraient vite, pour que tous puissent se concentrer plus pleinement sur la guerre à venir.

ooooooo

La veille au soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, les éclaireurs avaient remarqué au loin de bien nombreuses lueurs de torches, et ils avaient alerté leur Roi qu'une bien nombreuse troupe d'orcs était en marche. C'est pourquoi, alors qu'à présent le peuple du Rohan se situait à environ une journée de route du Gouffre de Helm, Théoden força l'allure pour essayer de l'atteindre avant la nuit. Sidawethiel se trouvait devant la troupe, ayant choisi d'accompagner deux éclaireurs humains pour leur faire bénéficier de sa vue perçante. Mais, alors que la route allait pénétrer sous un petit bois, ce fut son ouïe qui perçu quelque chose d'anormal...

En une fraction de seconde, Sidawethiel se retourna et galopa pour revenir auprès de Théoden. Des orcs approchaient... et en plus grand nombre que les autres fois ! Sidawethiel n'eut que le temps de crier au loin un avertissement à la population avant que des wargs ne commencent à dévaler le plateau surplombant pour attaquer la foule. Sidawethiel et les deux éclaireurs se trouvèrent alors coupés du reste de la population. Théoden prit aussitôt les mesures qui s'imposaient pour mettre à l'abri les femmes et les enfants, et pour organiser la défense. Sidawethiel profita d'Arothain pour se servir de son arc et tirer sur les ennemis, en essayant surtout d'abattre les wargs qui sont bien plus féroces et puissants que les orcs. D'une seule flèche du carquois béni de la Dame de Lorien il lui était possible de terrasser une de ces bêtes. Sidawethiel se fraya alors un chemin entre les ennemis, et il lui fut finalement possible de rejoindre les autres soldats rohirrims. Grâce à l'agilité d'Arothain, aucun orc ne pouvait s'approcher trop près de Sidawethiel, ce qui fait que l'elfe pouvait se concentrer à loisir sur la précision de ses flèches.

Les attaquants finirent par être maîtrisés, et il ne resta bientôt plus d'ennemi debout. Sidawethiel chercha ses compagnons du regard, et aperçu Legolas puis Gimli au loin. Sidawethiel plissa les yeux pour apercevoir Aragorn, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. L'elfe commença alors à chercher à terre, mais finalement le rôdeur qui s'était accroupit se releva et fut rejoint par Théoden. Sidawethiel eu alors une grande satisfaction de voir qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'était blessé, et l'elfe allait les rejoindre quand un bruit se fit à sa droite.

Examinant les corps étendus à terre, Sidawethiel perçu un autre râle d'agonie et repéra à qui il appartenait. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors il y a bien une justice...

Sidawethiel s'accroupit nonchalamment aux côtés du garde qui avait prit ses armes, et le regarda. Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer et il haletait, ayant tout juste la force de tourner son regard vers l'elfe. Un cadavre d'orc écrasait son corps, et il avait une blessure dans le cou qui nécessitait des soins urgents. Partout autour d'eux les soldats valides aidaient les blessés à avancer, mais tous deux restaient muets, immobiles.

Sidawethiel avait repris son masque d'impassibilité lorsque le soldat prit difficilement la parole :

- _Vous allez me laisser là... c'est bien ça... ?_

L'elfe acquiesça, et son visage se fit plus dur. Il y avait plusieurs soldats qui étaient beaucoup trop proches d'eux pour que l'elfe achève l'homme, alors Sidawethiel étendit sa main sur le front du garde et il perdit connaissance. L'homme avait tout à fait l'apparence d'un mort à présent, et cela ne tarderait pas à n'être qu'une apparence. Peut-être ainsi ne sentira-t-il aucune souffrance lorsque la mort tombera sur lui ? Malgré sa haine, Sidawethiel le lui souhaitait.

Puis, sans remord, et avec la certitude d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour préserver son honneur, Sidawethiel se releva et parcoura la champ de bataille pour ramasser les flèches de la Dame de Lorien. Une fois son carquois remplis, l'elfe suivit les soldats rohirrims qui reprenaient le chemin de For le Cor. Quand Legolas et Gimli l'aperçurent, ils vinrent à ses côtés et semblèrent se réjouir de ne lui remarquer aucune blessure. Aragorn, quant à lui, chevauchait avec Théoden en tête de la file des soldats, et il restait silencieux. Tous pressèrent plus que jamais le pas, sachant que si une autre attaque de cette ampleur survenait il leur faudrait encore essuyer de nombreux morts...

ooooooo

Tous les rohirrims poussèrent une exclamation de soulagement lorsque la troupe finit par arriver en vue de Fort le Cor. Les humains pouvaient être fiers de leur fort, car en effet il avait belle allure avec ses hautes et solides murailles où ne patrouillaient que de bien rares soldats. Un grand passage en pierre menait jusqu'à la lourde porte d'entrée, et c'est par là que le Roi Théoden fit pénétrer ses soldats dans le fort. La place était bondée, mais malheureusement cette foule n'était presque composée que de femmes et d'enfants, au milieu desquels ne circulaient que de trop rares soldats. Legolas, Gimli et Sidawethiel s'entre-regardèrent, visiblement déçus, mais l'heure n'était pas aux apitoiements.

- _Je veux voir mon papa !_ prononça une voix enfantine au milieu de la foule, et Sidawethiel put la percevoir parmi le brouhaha car elle lui était malheureusement familière.

Lohald se dressait seule, comme perdue au milieu de la foule de familles venues s'enquérir du retour d'un père, d'un frère, d'un mari ou encore d'un fils. L'enfant regardait avidement tous les soldats qui défilaient, et ses yeux couraient d'un visage à un autre.

Sidawethiel soupira et détourna le visage, mais l'elfe sentit alors qu'on lui tirait le bas de sa tunique.

_- Il est où mon papa ? _lui demanda Lohald d'une voix faible.

Sidawethiel s'arrêta, laissant ses compagnons et les autres soldats continuer leur progression. La petite fille regardait l'elfe avec des yeux brillants, pleins d'espoir. Alors, sans prendre garde à ce que cela aurait de choquant pour son jeune âge, Sidawethiel lui avoua brutalement :

- _Il est mort._

Alors il se passa quelque chose à laquelle Sidawethiel ne s'attendait absolument pas : Lohald écarquilla les yeux d'une façon démesurée, puis ses yeux s'embuèrent à une vitesse déconcertante, et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleurait d'une façon déchirante, extériorisant sa douleur sans se soucier de se mettre en spectacle devant tous les autres humains présents. Cette façon d'agir était très troublante pour l'elfe. La petite se mit même à crier, à trembler, et pour finir ses jambes semblèrent ne plus pouvoir la porter et elle s'effondra, pleurant toujours. Sidawethiel ne put faire aucun geste, se pétrifiant devant cet étalage de douleur que l'elfe jugeait malsain et repoussant.

Alors l'elfe n'eut plus qu'une envie : fuir. Partir le plus loin possible de ce spectacle gênant, de cette petite fille qui hurlait sa douleur, se roulait par terre et gesticulait dans tous les sens comme une démente. **Par sa faute... **Alors, se frayant un passage au milieu de la foule oppressante des humains, Sidawethiel monta tout en haut du fort, et, pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, l'elfe s'adossa contre la muraille et ferma les yeux.

ooooooo

**Et voilà ! Voui, je sais... Ce n'est pas très... joyeux comme fin. :/ D'ailleurs tout ce chapitre est très très sombre... Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Héhéhé... On dirait que Sidawethiel n'aime pas trop qu'on manque de respect à sa race. ;p Enfin, pensez-vous que l'attitude de Sidawethiel face à Eowyn est méchante, juste, démesurée, ou bien... ?**

**Et oui ! Vous avez bien vu, je n'ai pas fait tomber Aragorn dans la bataille, parce qu'Aragorn ne tombe pas dans le livre, et qu'Aragorn, l'****essence**** d'Aragorn, ne tomberait jamais. C'est Aragorn, quoi ! Na ! ;p**

**Et puis... que pensez-vous de l'attitude de Sidawethiel face au garde ? Et à sa petite fille ? A votre avis, seraient-ce des remords que Sidawethiel ressent à la fin du chapitre ?...**

**Gros gros bisous à tous, et merci de me suivre toujours. La suite viendra dans deux mois, en espérant que j'arriverais à faire un travail sur moi suffisant pour ne pas dépasser l'horaire. Pour une fois, ça changerait, pas vrai ? ;p A très bientôt !**

**Caladwen**

**PS : Aragorn a de très jolies mains... :D**


	16. Bataille du Gouffre de Helm

**Bonjour à tous ! Comme c'est agréable, pour une fois, de ne pas être en retard ! ;p +s'auto-félicite+**

**Je suis heureuse, comme toujours, de voir que vous me soutenez autant. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir, et vous commencez à voir que je ne me lasserais décidément jamais de le dire ! ;p**

**Alors, j'ai décidé de dédier ce chapitre à une jeune demoiselle qui m'a tout particulièrement gâtée le chapitre précédent, et qui est d'un enthousiasme à toutes épreuves, j'ai nommé… **_**MISS YEM ! **_**Merci pour tout, la miss, et c'est un vrai bonheur pour moi de voir que tu apprécies la fic. :D**

**Alors maintenant, comme vous l'avez deviné, la bataille du Gouffre de Helm se profile à l'horizon… En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 16 : Bataille du Gouffre de Helm**

Il n'y avait aucun lien entre Sidawethiel et le peuple des hommes. Cette fois-ci, l'elfe l'avait vraiment compris. C'était pourtant une telle évidence... Tournant rapidement la tête vers sa gauche, l'elfe fusilla du regard un soldat humain qui l'observait en faisant sa ronde, et ce dernier se détourna pour s'éloigner d'un pas peu sûr. Non, il n'y avait vraiment aucun lien entre eux...

Aussitôt après avoir accepté ce fait, Sidawethiel se reprocha d'avoir faiblit un instant devant tous ces humains. Certes, leur égoïsme ne le leur avait sûrement pas fait remarquer, mais ce comportement avait été trop faible, trop… humain pour être pardonnable. Sidawethiel se reprit vite, et c'est avec une parfaite d'impassibilité que l'elfe leva les yeux vers Legolas, qui venait d'apparaître sur la muraille. Le contraste entre le prince elfe qui approchait et les simples soldats qui patrouillaient sur la muraille était saisissant. Sidawethiel ressentit alors plus que jamais une grande fierté de faire partie du peuple de la Forêt Noire.

- _Aragorn et Gimli se préparent déjà_, lui dit le Prince de sa voix douce et agréable. _Allez-vous vous joindre à nous ?_

Sidawethiel sourit, et acquiesça de bon cœur. Ce n'est pas pour le peuple des Hommes que l'elfe se battrait, mais bien pour ses compagnons. Ils avaient déjà traversé bien des aventures ensembles, et Sidawethiel venait juste de se rendre compte à quel point cela les avait rapprochés les uns des autres. Sidawethiel tendit son bras à Legolas, et ce dernier l'attrapa par le coude pour lui donner une impulsion et l'aider à se relever. L'elfe suivit alors son Prince, ne regardant les humains présents qu'avec un œil détaché et indifférent.

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur du For, Sidawethiel constata en effet qu'Aragorn et Gimli avaient revêtu une tenue de combat et aiguisaient leurs armes. D'ailleurs, tous les hommes en état de porter une arme se tenaient près à combattre. Malheureusement, beaucoup de jeunes enfants et de vieillards allaient composer l'armée de défense des Rohirrims, comme le remarquèrent les quatre compagnons qui étaient sortis rejoindre le Roi Théoden. Tous paraissaient effrayés, sachant qu'un péril très grand les attendait. Et il y avait de quoi.

ooooooo

Le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon lorsque, du For, un son de cor se fit entendre. Sidawethiel regarda ses compagnons d'un air perplexe, ne croyant pas que l'armée des orcs les avaient suivis de si près. Mais le visage de Legolas s'éclaira.

- _Ce n'est pas un cor orc_, put-il seulement prononcer avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Sidawethiel, de son pied léger, réussit à se faufiler au milieu des passants à la même vitesse que Legolas, et fini par découvrir ce dernier en compagnie du Roi Théoden devant la grande porte principale du For. C'est alors que l'elfe compris que Legolas avait raison.

Des elfes, que Sidawethiel reconnus comme venant de Lorien, avaient revêtu des armures souples et brillantes. Il émanait d'eux une telle aura de majesté et de puissante que même les humains le ressentirent, et ils firent alors à nouveau place à l'espoir dans leur cœur. Les elfes entraient de façon ordonnée dans le For, et après un ordre bref de la part de leur capitaine, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et se tournèrent d'un seul geste face au peuple Rohirrim ébahit.

C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent enfin Aragorn et Gimli, et leur surprise fut telle qu'ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt avant de venir à la rencontre du capitaine des elfes qui approchait.

- _Salutation à vous, Haldir de Lorien, ainsi qu'à vos soldats !_ le salua Aragorn, visiblement très heureux de cette venue inespérée, accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de bienvenue très respectueux.

_- Je viens de la part de mes Seigneurs, la Dame Galadriel et le Grand Celeborn de Lorien,_ lui répondit Haldir en Langue Commune. _Nous sommes venus honorer l'Alliance des temps anciens entre les Elfes et les Hommes..._

- _Et nous vous en sommes plus que reconnaissants !_ déclara le Roi Théoden avec franchise.

Haldir s'inclina, montrant par là qu'il acceptait la marque de respect qui lui avait été donnée par le Roi, puis ils discutèrent tous deux, avec Aragorn, de la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Sidawethiel reporta alors son attention sur les soldats elfes qui venaient les aider. Tant de fierté, et tant de bonté se lisait sur leurs traits. Ils venaient là pour les humains, pour les aider à faire face. Rien ne les y obligeait. Ils auraient pu tous, à l'heure qu'il est, voguer paisiblement vers les contrées immortelles de Valinor, sous la bienveillante protection des Valar. Et au lieu de cela, ils acceptaient librement de donner leur vie pour la Terre du Milieu. Si l'elfe avait pu, cela fait bien longtemps que la Terre du Milieu ne lui serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Mais il lui restait encore quelque chose à faire ici…

Sidawethiel remarqua, tout en parcourant des yeux l'armée immobile, qu'un elfe l'observait avec insistance. Un tel regard lui aurait semblé habituellement un affront, si Sidawethiel n'avait pas reconnu l'identité de ce soldat. Sidawethiel s'approcha alors avec un regard bienveillant de lui, et lui dit en elfique :

- _Il ne m'a pas été donné l'occasion de vous remercier, Orophin de Lorien. Et pourtant je vous dois beaucoup ! Si vous n'aviez pas été là en Lorien pour me ramener à cheval dans une des maisons de guérison de votre belle cité…_

- _N'ayez crainte !_ lui répondit celui-ci en riant. _Je gage que d'ici l'aube vous aurez maintes occasions de vous racheter !_

Sidawethiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien que l'elfe préférerait qu'il ne lui soit pas donné une telle occasion. Orophin lui dit alors qu'ils auront plus de loisir pour discuter après la bataille, et l'elfe le laissa suivre les instructions nouvelles de son frère et capitaine.

ooooooo

La nuit était à présent tombée, et le ciel très sombre était voilé de lourds nuages gorgés d'eau. Tous les soldats avaient rejoint leur place autour de la haute muraille d'enceinte du for, et Legolas et Gimli, s'étaient postés aux côtés des elfes archers de première ligne. Tous attendaient anxieusement le début de la bataille avec crainte et appréhension.

Sidawethiel, qui allait rejoindre ses deux compagnons, se rendit compte que certains elfes postés sur le côté ouest de la muraille ne ressemblaient pas aux autres. Ils possédaient certes la cape sombre caractéristique de la Lorien, mais leur armure était d'une facture tout à fait différente. Sidawethiel émit l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'elfes provenant d'autres cité que la Lorien, qui avaient décidé de se joindre à la troupe, et l'elfe salua intérieurement leur courage. Tout à coup, deux elfes parmi ces derniers se placèrent sur le chemin de Sidawethiel et pour cela rompirent leur rang, geste qui surprit au plus haut point Sidawethiel. N'avaient-ils donc pas fait une quelconque promesse d'allégeance au capitaine de Lorien en rejoignant son armée ?

- _Mae govannen, camarade de la Forêt Noire_, dit l'un d'eux en fixant de ses yeux bleu sombre ceux de Sidawethiel.

L'autre elfe salua aussi, et son regard très clair et perçant resplendissait de fierté. C'est alors que Sidawethiel remarqua dans la pénombre que les deux elfes revêtaient en effet des tenues de combat de Mirkwood. Relevant la tête, l'elfe vit que les deux soldats se ressemblaient beaucoup, et que bizarrement ils ne lui étaient pas inconnus...

_- « Mais bien sûr ! songea alors Sidawethiel. Ce sont les deux frères que j'ai aperçus avant de quitter la Forêt Noire ! _**(1)**_ Mais comment me connaissent-ils ?... »_

_- Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir là, si loin des environs de Mirkwood,_ poursuivit l'autre elfe d'une voix plus grave et sourde.

- _Pardonnez-moi_, leur dit alors Sidawethiel, cachant avec un art tout elfique son malaise, _mais pourrais-je savoir où et comment nous avons déjà pu nous rencontrer ?_

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

- _Je vois…_ poursuivit calmement le plus jeune frère de sa voix douce. _Peut-être est-il normal en effet quand on a choisi de vivre en solitaire dans une contrée de croire qu'on en est ignoré de ses habitants… Mais, entre nous, _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire,_ avouez que votre discrétion est loin d'être exemplaire : il suffit de suivre la piste jonchée de cadavres d'orcs que vous laissez habituellement derrière vous pour retrouver votre trace... Néanmoins, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez su gagner mon respect, car il faut être bien téméraire pour oser s'attaquer à un groupe d'orc sans autre aide que celle de ses propres armes._

_- Certains d'entre nous ont même pris l'habitude de vous nommer Brêgedhel _**(2)**, lui apprit le plus âgé, _en raison de votre farouche solitude. Mais j'imagine que vous devez avoir un autre nom..._

_- Sidawethiel,_ répondit l'elfe.

_- Sidawethiel..._ répéta lentement le plus âgé des frères pour inscrire le nom dans sa mémoire. _Ne nous en voulez pas si parfois nous vous nommerons encore Brêgedhel, car il y a bien longtemps que ce nom vous fut donné et il est toujours difficile de perdre une habitude si ancrée._

Les deux frères se turent subitement quand ils virent arriver auprès d'eux le Prince Legolas, qui avait quitté son poste en remarquant que Sidawethiel tardait à revenir. Le Prince sembla également surpris et ravis de voir deux soldats de la Forêt Noire ici. Sidawethiel resta un peu auprès d'eux sans les écouter, ne se préoccupant que des paroles qu'ils venaient tous deux de lui adresser. C'était si incompréhensible ! L'elfe avait toujours tâché d'être un modèle de discrétion, et jamais il ne lui aurait été possible d'imaginer que tout Mirkwood était au courant de son existence. Et puis l'elfe faisait continuellement des efforts pour brouiller les pistes après chacune de ses embuscades, alors pourquoi disait-il cela ? Mais est-il vraiment possible de cacher quelque chose à des soldats de Mirkwood bien entraînés dans leur propre forêt ?…

Tout à coup, des cris effroyables retentirent dans le Gouffre, et les quatre elfes alertés retournèrent promptement tenir leur position. L'infâme armée de Saroumane approchait. Les membres de tous les soldats elfes et humains étaient tendus, comme avant chaque bataille décisive. Mais tous, du plus jeune enfant au plus faible vieillard, attendaient le début imminent du conflit, avec peur certes mais avec une très grande dignité. Alors Sidawethiel voulait y croire.

Oui, il y aura une aube.

Et cette aube sera rouge.

ooooooo

Trancher. Repousser. Contrer. Fendre. Eviter. La même danse mortelle se répétait pour Sidawethiel. L'elfe avait utilisé toutes ses flèches au commencement de la bataille, et les énormes dégâts que provoquaient ces cadeaux de la Dame Galadriel lui donnaient une énorme satisfaction : plusieurs orcs pouvaient être infailliblement tués d'une seule flèche tant elles étaient acérées, et le fait qu'ils soient tous resserrés les uns contre les autres ne faisait qu'améliorer sa portée dévastatrice. Et quand Sidawethiel n'a plus eu de flèches, il avait été temps de s'emparer de sa dague et de son épée pour faire face aux assaillants qui avaient fini par réussir à grimper sur la muraille à l'aide de hautes échelles. Et la technique de combat devenue instinctive de Sidawethiel se répétait… L'elfe n'avait aucun répit, ne prenant que quelques centièmes de secondes pour identifier la personne qui lui faisait face, ignorant ses alliés et tranchant d'un coup net et vif ses ennemis avant de pivoter et de recommencer à nouveau. Les cadavres s'entassaient et il fallait faire attention de ne pas trébucher sur l'un d'eux, car ce serait la mort assurée.

Au même moment Sidawethiel sentit qu'on tirait son pied d'en bas et l'elfe perdit l'équilibre, juste assez pour éviter le coup de lame d'un Uruck Hai qui semblait vouloir en faire sa cible privilégiée. L'elfe trancha alors la gorge de l'orc qui avait saisis son pied avant de se retourner pour exterminer la seconde créature, mais l'elfe se rendit compte alors que ce dernier était à terre, une hache plantée dans le dos.

- _27 !_ hurla Gimli tout en souriant à Sidawethiel, avant de reprendre avec férocité le combat.

Sidawethiel ne savait pas vraiment combien d'orcs avaient succombé sous ses coups. L'elfe avait essayé d'en faire le décompte pour relever le défi lancé par Gimli, mais après avoir reçu une méchante entaille au bras due peut-être à sa déconcentration, l'elfe avait préféré s'en abstenir. Il était dans son habitude de mobiliser toute son âme dans un combat, alors Sidawethiel y renonça. Et maintenant que Sidawethiel avait retrouvé un de ses compagnons, l'elfe essaya de le suivre malgré ses déplacements nombreux. Puis tout à coup un bruit effroyable retentit dans le Gouffre, et Sidawethiel vit le centre de la muraille protégeant le For voler en éclat.

- _« Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ? »_ se demanda l'elfe pendant les quelques secondes de répit qui suivaient la surprise de l'explosion.

Cela devait être un artifice de Saroumane, une attaque si puissante qu'elle pouvait en un instant tout détruire, même la pierre. La force dévastatrice qui était contenue dans une seule attaque de ce genre effraya l'elfe.

Puis, avant même que le son de cette explosion se soit tut, l'elfe vit avec horreur des centaines d'Uruck Hai pénétrer dans le for en un flot noir et destructeur. Sidawethiel se trouvait à l'extrémité ouest de la muraille, qui était encore debout, et l'elfe se fraya un chemin à coups d'épée jusqu'à l'escalier le plus proche pour essayer de contenir le flux d'ennemis qui pénétraient à l'intérieur des défenses. L'elfe fronçait les sourcils. La situation devenait vraiment préoccupante…

En relevant un instant la tête, l'elfe vit plus qu'il ne lui fut possible d'entendre Aragorn crier en elfique puis en Langue commune de se replier à l'intérieur du for. L'elfe obéit alors, et son soulagement fut grand en apercevant Gimli et Legolas un peu en avant. Ils se battaient tous deux avec fougue, Gimli maniant sa hache avec beaucoup de précision tandis que Legolas tentait de tirer encore quelques flèches avant de pénétrer dans le For même.

Sidawethiel couru avec agilité pour les rejoindre, et la lourde porte qui protégeait le For fut fermée peu de temps après son entrée. L'elfe marcha alors d'un pas ferme vers le Roi Théoden et Aragorn, en pleine discussion. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, et Aragorn affirmait que cette nouvelle le remplissait d'espoir. C'est alors qu'il proposa au roi une percée, une sortie au devant des Uruck Hai. Une gloire dernière, avant le trépas... Un ultime combat héroïque avant une fin en apothéose... Cette idée plaisait à Sidawethiel, et probablement aussi à Legolas et Gimli qui s'étaient approchés, et dans les yeux desquels une lueur brillante s'était allumée.

Leurs chevaux furent amenés dans la grande salle du For. Théoden avait revêtu une armure de roi, et il se tenait droit sur sa monture, Aragorn à ses côtés, en retrait. Sidawethiel et Legolas étaient derrière eux, et une énorme aura de puissance semblait émaner, plus que jamais, de leur être. Arothain piaffait d'impatience, reflet des sentiments qui bouillaient à l'intérieur de Sidawethiel. Oui, l'elfe avait toujours imaginé que sa vie finirait ainsi : au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Et jamais l'elfe n'aurait espéré que cela puisse se passer lors d'une bataille si grandiose. La seule peine de Sidawethiel venait du fait qu'il lui faudrait mourir si loin de son pays, si loin de la sombre mais si fascinante Forêt Noire...

Puis Sidawethiel tourna la tête, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Legolas, qui tenait fièrement la bride d'Arod, le visage fier et grave, fixant son regard sur la porte qui finirait bientôt par céder.

- « _Non, _pensa alors l'elfe,_ je n'aurais aucun regret..._ »

C'est alors que les Urucks finirent par démolir la porte, et le Roi Théoden ainsi qu'Aragorn s'élancèrent vaillamment contre leurs ennemis. Tandis qu'ils s'élançaient sur le long passage qui reliait le For à la plaine, un Cor au son grave retentit dans tout le gouffre. Le roi du Rohan poussa alors un cri de guerre tandis que sa fière monture piétinait tous les ennemis qu'elle croisait, et sa voix était forte et terrible. Cela enflamma le cœur des guerriers rohirrims présents, et certains Uruk Hai étonnés ne purent s'empêcher de trembler.

Sidawethiel surprit soudain Aragorn regarder à l'est, et quand l'elfe l'imita son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

Sur le haut d'une des collines qui entouraient le gouffre, Gandalf se dressait. A ses côtés un guerrier que Sidawethiel cru reconnaître comme étant Eomer s'élança, suivit par une armée de fiers soldats Rohirrims. Et le soleil se leva enfin, apportant une lumière nouvelle sur le Gouffre de Helm qui était devenu en une seule nuit si ensanglanté.

ooooooo

**Eh bé ! Je n'avais pas prévu de m'appesantir si longuement sur la bataille ! En même temps, c'est quand même la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, donc c'est pas n'importe quoi : je ne pouvais tout de même pas me permettre de la zapper. ;p Qu'en dites-vous ? Ca vous a plut :)**

**Et puis forcément, j'ai voulu m'inspirer un peu du film pour faire venir les elfes à la bataille. Comment pourrais-je manquer une occasion de reparler des elfes ? lol C'est impensable, n'est-ce pas ? ;) Comme ça ça redonne l'occasion de revoir Orophin ou Haldir, héhéhé… Tiens, d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas dit ce qu'il est advenu de ce cher capitaine de Lorien ! A votre avis… Vais-je le laisser mourir misérablement ici +rire machiavélique+**

**Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de revoir les deux frères du début de l'histoire ? Surpris… ou pas ? En tous cas ils ont l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur Sidawethiel, n'est-ce pas ?… Les habitants de Mirkwood semblent finalement bien connaître Sidawethiel… Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Merci de tout cœur de votre fidélité, je suis vraiment honorée ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à tous pour la suite dans deux mois. Bisous, et bonne année à tous !**

**Caladwen**

ooooooo

**Ptites notes : **

**(1) Voir le chapitre 1 ! **

**(2) Brêgedhel : « elfe sauvage » en sindarin.**


	17. Morts et séparations

**Bon, après quelques petits problèmes de clé USB et autres, voici la suite de la fic :) Je n'ose même plus compter mon retard (que ce soit en lecture de fic ou en reviewage de fic... en fic en générale, quoi !) Je suis vraiment désolée... rouge de confusion Je n'ose promettre de faire un effort, car j'ai toujours du mal à m'y tenir, mais le cœur y est, vraiment !**

**Alors... Ce chapitre-ci, j'ai décidé de le dédier à ma _JUJU_, même si elle ne va probablement pas le remarquer. Il se trouve que ça fait longtemps que je t'avais promis quelque chose, ma juju adorée, que tu retrouveras dans ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment que tu aimeras :D Et je fais aussi un petit coucou spécial à Léo, ma chère Léo, qui me soutient tant...**

**Ce sera un chapitre ma foi bien centré sur les problèmes personnels de Sidawethiel, plus que sur sa relation avec la Communauté. L'histoire tourne un peu au ralentit, mais le prochain chapitre devrait progresser plus vite. Peut-être que je sens que je suis déjà bien avancée dans la fic, et que j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir ? ;D J'espère néanmoins que ça vous fera plaisir à vous, avant tout. ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et merci de votre fidélité vous naime**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 17 : Morts et séparations**

Qu'il était beau ! Sur son visage transparaissait toujours la fraîcheur de la jeunesse, et sur ses lèvres, un peu trop rouges, coulait encore une goutte de la rosée matinale. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long étaient ébouriffés et le sang coagulé rendait rêche les mèches qui auraient dû être douces et soyeuses. C'était un beau et jeune soldat rohirrim, ici, allongé à même le sol, au milieu de tous ces cadavres. Malheureusement, son corps avait été séparé et propulsé dix mètres plus loin que sa tête, que Sidawethiel examinait avec une fascination morbide. Plus loin, la chair du corps du rohirrim était profondément encastrée dans un corps pourri d'orc, à tel point qu'ils semblaient ne faire plus qu'un.

Sidawethiel se releva finalement et arracha son regard du rohirrim décapité pour le poser sur la plaine. Malgré l'arrivée libératrice de Gandalf et d'Eomer, la bataille avait fait bien des dommages. Une grande partie des soldats qui n'étaient pas à terre se faisaient évacuer vers une salle de guérison, et rares étaient ceux qui ne s'en tiraient qu'avec des blessures mineures. Dix mille orcs... Sidawethiel n'aurait jamais cru que ces humains pourraient les vaincre.

L'elfe remonta alors la plaine pour atteindre le For et retrouver ses compagnons de la Communauté, Arothain suivant docilement ses pas. Le cheval lui-même semblait fatigué et morose, et l'elfe ressentait sa hâte de retrouver son écurie. Une fois passée la brèche faite dans le mur par la puissante sorcellerie de Saroumane, Sidawethiel jeta un bref regard sur l'hécatombe qui s'offrait à son regard. Du sang et de la chair à perte de vue... Un spectacle sans nom, vraiment.

L'attention de l'elfe fut immédiatement attirée par une silhouette étrange, et l'elfe reconnu immédiatement de dos un des frères elfes venant de Mirkwood, le plus jeune. En s'approchant, Sidawethiel vit qu'il était à genoux, comme affaissé sur lui-même. D'une main il soutenait difficilement son front ensanglanté, écartant de temps à autres les mèches de cheveux qui le gênaient en retombant dans ses yeux. Et, de ses yeux, de chaudes larmes coulaient, qu'il laissaient s'écouler librement, sans un geste, sans un sanglot, dans un silence et une immobilité effrayants.

A ses pieds, son frère aîné gisait, mort.

En le découvrant, Sidawethiel ne put dire un mot. L'elfe savait bien, ne savait que trop bien à quel point il est dur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime. Aucun acte, aucune parole ne peut soulager un cœur meurtris. Et il y avait trop de cœur meurtris, trop de malheur et de souffrance alentours, Sidawethiel en avait mal.

_- Je lui avais dit de rester à Mirkwood_, souffla le jeune frère, en un murmure à peine audible qu'il réussissait extraordinairement à garder épuré de tout sanglot. _Notre place était auprès de nos frères__, à garder nos frontières, et non ici. Mais il voulait se battre pour une cause plus élevée, pour aider les « hênneth» _**(1)**_, comme il nommait toujours les humains. _

L'elfe se tourna vers Sidawethiel.

_- Est-ce aussi pour cela que vous êtes là ? Pour vous battre, pour aider les Hommes et espérer avec eux la chute de Sauron ?_

Sidawethiel détourna le regard, son visage prenant sans le voir un air dur.

_- Cela fait longtemps que je n'espère plus_, murmura Sidawethiel après un moment d'hésitation, évitant de s'étendre sur le sujet pour ne pas troubler le malheur du jeune homme avec ses propres désillusions.

_- Quant à moi je n'attends plus rien désormais_, dit l'elfe de Mirkwood en abaissant la main qui soutenait son front et en gardant son beau regard voilé fixé sur le corps froid et ensanglanté de son frère.

Cet elfe dégageait une grande souffrance, un flegme morbide très troublant, même pour un elfe. Sidawethiel était étrangement très sensible à sa douleur, et ressentit une forte nausée l'envahir. L'elfe se recula alors et tourna le dos au jeune homme en même temps qu'à l'aura de douleur et de souffrance qui l'entourait.

_- Je te vengerais_, dit-il à voix basse, tout contre l'oreille de son frère, tandis que Sidawethiel s'éloignait.

Plus qu'une promesse, c'était un fait qu'il lui exposait. Sidawethiel eu un frisson, croyant réentendre ses propres paroles prononcées bien des années plus tôt, mais l'elfe préféra se fermer à cette nouvelle pensée, n'étant pas en état de supporter une torture morale supplémentaire.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement le soldat de Mirkwood qui dégageait tant de souffrance. Maintenant que l'elfe y réfléchissait, toute la plaine, tout le lieu était dorénavant souillé de douleur et de mort, et pour longtemps. Cette découverte fit chuter le moral de Sidawethiel au plus bas, et c'est d'un air morose et colérique à la fois que l'elfe enjambait les cadavres divers pour se diriger vers le For, où tous les rohirrims se féliciteraient probablement de leur victoire. Leur victoire ? Quelle victoire ? Peut-on vraiment appeler victoire une bataille où tant d'hommes sont tombés, où une barbarie sans nom s'est perpétrée ? Les hommes ont vraiment une grande propension à mettre de côté leur passé trop sombre pour jouir de l'instant présent. Les elfes, quant à eux, ne peuvent oublier…

Sidawethiel se frotta le front d'un geste machinal en sourit faiblement d'un air désabusé, et c'est alors que l'elfe se rendit compte que son bras, dont la manche de tunique avait été sauvagement arrachée, était couvert d'un mélange de sang noir et rouge. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas mal, le sang devait provenir de ses alliés et ennemis du champ de bataille. Tant de sang versé… Enfin ! L'elfe en serait quitte pour se laver brièvement avant leur départ.

Sidawethiel remarqua l'attitude bien différente des elfes et des hommes survivants. Tandis que les seconds se déplaçaient de façon désordonnée, chacun centré sur ses propres problèmes, les premiers circulaient comme des ombres, semblant chercher d'un commun accord quelque chose… Dans ses réflexions, Sidawethiel faillit marcher sur un cadavre, mais son instinct lui fit arrêter son geste. En baissant les yeux, l'elfe se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait de personne d'autre que de...

_- Haldir ?_

Se baissant pour mieux l'examiner, l'elfe cru voir ses lèvres bouger. Il devait avoir de sérieuses blessures, car tout autour de lui se formait une mare de sang. Sidawethiel le souleva le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas faire attention au râle de douleur qu'il poussa en se faisant bouger. Ses os semblaient en partie brisés, et n'importe quel humain jugerait son état sans recours. Mais c'est compter sans la magie et le talent des elfes…

Sidawethiel s'arrêta un instant et pour reprendre une prise confortable sur Haldir. Heureusement que les armures elfiques sont si légères, car il lui fallait bien forcer sur ses bras pour réussir à le soulever et à avancer. Les elfes qui semblaient chercher sur le champ de bataille s'arrêtèrent à sa vue, et ils s'approchèrent vivement. Sidawethiel devina qu'ils venaient probablement de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Orophin le premier avait accouru avec une grande appréhension, et lorsqu'il leva son regard vers Sidawethiel, et l'elfe y vit briller une profonde reconnaissance.

_- Considérez que nous sommes quittes ! _**(2) **lui dit l'elfe de Lorien, d'une voix qui pourrait sembler atone pour un humain mais dans laquelle Sidawethiel sentait vibrer une gratitude au delà des mots. _Car même avec ma vue je ne sais si j'aurais pu retrouver mon frère au milieu de tant de morts. _

Sidawethiel inclina sa tête en remerciement, tandis qu'Orophin se saisit délicatement de son frère, provoquant chez ce dernier une plainte plus légère qu'un murmure.

_- Namarië,_ ajouta-t-il tandis que Sidawethiel continuait son chemin, _et sachez que tant que les peuples libres ne tomberont pas sous le joug de Sauron, la cité de Lorien vous sera toujours ouverte._

Puis Orophin jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, et lui dit d'un ton amical :

_- Il serait sage d'aller directement à l'infirmerie faire inspecter votre bras, Sidawethiel, car il n'est pas difficile de voir que son aspect est tout sauf rassurant..._

Cela dit, Orophin s'éloigna sans plus un regard, le corps d'Haldir dans ses bras, tandis que son frère Rùmil donnait des ordres pour rassembler les elfes encore valides et les préparer à évacuer. Concentrés sur leur douleur, aucun homme ne semblait faire attention aux Premiers Nés, ce qui remplit Sidawethiel sans le vouloir d'une certaine mélancolie. Se rappelleront-ils seulement qu'ils étaient là, qu'ils ont donné leur vie immortelle pour eux ?...

Puis l'elfe sembla réaliser les paroles d'Orophin. Faire inspecter son bras ? Pourquoi cela ? Lui-même était sale du sang noir des orcs, et Sidawethiel ne lui avait pas fait la moindre réflexion ! L'elfe jeta négligemment un coup d'œil à son bras, juste pour se conforter dans son idée, et la vision de la jolie teinte violacée qui le parcourait rembrunit son visage…

…

Très bien, c'était finalement une vraie blessure…

En pestant contre son métabolisme défectueux qui avait apparemment décidé de ne plus l'alerter à la réception de blessures, Sidawethiel se dirigea d'un pas sûr et décidé vers le For où une salle de guérison avait été aménagée, et où l'elfe espérait pouvoir retrouver une trace de ses compagnons.

ooooooo

- _Vous ?_

La guérisseuse se retourna. Ses yeux brillèrent en apercevant Sidawethiel, et après avoir terminé de poser un bandage sur l'épaule d'un soldat (presque un enfant !) rohirrim, elle posa ses ustensiles et se rinça brièvement les mains dans une bassine d'eau déjà bien rougie.

Merillasbelin avait une mine affreuse. Entre le voyage pénible qu'elle avait dû effectuer depuis Caras Galadhon et son occupation dans cette salle de soin qui requerrait toute son attention, l'elfe guérisseuse n'avait pas pu prendre beaucoup de repos. Elle s'approcha néanmoins de Sidawethiel, décidée à lui parler, lorsqu'elle aperçu sa blessure au bras. Impérieuse, elle lui désigna alors une chaise pour pouvoir s'en occuper ; plus aucun lit n'étant libre pour l'accueillir.

Sidawethiel se laissa faire sans un mot, et tout en la regardant prendre une pince et retirer les diverses saletés qui étaient entrées dans sa plaie, l'elfe en profita pour lui poser quelques questions :

- _Que faites-vous ici ?_

- _Cela ne se voit pas ?_ répondit Merillasbelin dans une tentative d'humour.

Elle releva alors la tête une fraction de seconde, puis lui répondit plus sérieusement :

_- Je n'ai jamais appris à me battre, je ne peux supporter l'idée de tuer. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis inutile lors d'une bataille ! J'ai accompagné les soldats que la Dame Galadriel a judicieusement envoyés en renfort aux Hommes, et j'ai été dirigée ici dès mon arrivée._

_- Jugez-vous donc votre place plus importante à soigner ces hommes plutôt que les elfes de Caras Galadhon ?_

Merillasbelin soupira.

_- Ce n'est pas cela, Sidawethiel… C'est juste que je voulais faire une dernière chose… un dernier geste pour cette terre…_

Sidawethiel fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, tandis que la guérisseuse appliquait sur sa plaie un produit qui lui fit l'effet d'une intense brûlure. Cette dernière lançait quelques coups d'œil à Sidawethiel, mais l'elfe lui fit comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'elle explicite son discours qui lui paraissait, pour l'instant, bien confus.

- _Sidawethiel… Je vais partir pour Valinor_, finit par avouer la guérisseuse, dans un murmure.

A cet instant précis Sidawethiel aurait juré que Merillasbelin lui avait fait mal. Pour Valinor ? Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, c'est une destination sans retour… Comment se fait-il que… oh et puis elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut, après tout ! Sidawethiel ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cela pouvait concerner sa personne… D'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'elle lui en ai parlé, ça lui est tellement égal ! Tellement égal !…

Sous le regard tétanisé de Sidawethiel, Merillasbelin s'approcha et resserra ses bras autour de l'elfe, dans une étreinte plus forte encore que lors de son départ avec la Communauté de la Lorien. Une étreinte d'adieu. C'était tellement écœurant, tellement répugnant, tellement navrant, tellement…

… maternel. Personne n'avait agit de façon si maternelle avec Sidawethiel. L'elfe allait se dégager, cette mascarade étant la dernière chose que Sidawethiel désirait. Pourtant...

Sans pouvoir, sans vouloir se l'expliquer, Sidawethiel sentit ses bras se crisper et se refermer petit à petit autour de Merillasbelin, et l'elfe ressentit alors le profond besoin de serrer la jeune femme de toutes ses forces, tout contre son cœur. Les deux elfes s'étreignirent de longues secondes, sans pouvoir mettre de mot sur les diverses émotions qui les traversaient. Ce fut Merillasbelin qui rompit l'étreinte, et, sans que Sidawethiel ne comprenne pourquoi, une larme se forma au coin de l'œil de la guérisseuse. L'elfe fronça les sourcils d'étonnement, et la guérisseuse, surprise elle-même, effaça rapidement d'un geste la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

- _Nous ne nous reverrons pas_, lui donna-t-elle comme seule explication, et son regard braqué dans celui de Sidawethiel avait quelque chose de plus grave et de plus profond qu'à l'accoutumée.

L'elfe hocha la tête, ne sachant comment interpréter cette phrase étrange, et la guérisseuse tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble tandis qu'elle se détournait quelques instants pour s'occuper d'autres blessés. L'elfe était incapable de prononcer un mot. C'est étrange… Jamais Sidawethiel n'avait remarqué que cette elfe avait pris une telle place dans son cœur. « Une telle place dans son cœur ? » Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser une chose pareille ? Pourtant...

Pourtant leur rencontre ne datait que de peu de temps, et Sidawethiel n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir développé un lien si fort pendant le mois passé ensemble en Lorien… Même si Merillasbelin avait fait preuve d'une grande amitié et d'un grand attachement à son égard, ça ne justifiait pas sa réaction. Non, vraiment, cette attitude étrange ne correspondait absolument pas à Sidawethiel. C'est bien la première personne avec qui l'elfe prend une telle familiarité ! Mais c'est aussi la première personne à avoir fait un aussi long et dangereux chemin uniquement pour lui dire adieu…

Deux nouvelles personnes entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, et Sidawethiel ne leva pas même la tête par simple curiosité, gardant son regard fixe et vide sur le mur de la salle, se laissant envahir par toutes ses émotions contradictoires. Pourtant l'elfe ne pu faire autrement que de relever les yeux en entendant une voix tonitruante se manifester à ses côtés.

- _Quelles petites choses fragiles que les elfes !_ dit la voix que Sidawethiel n'eut aucun mal à identifier aussitôt comme celle du nain Gimli. _Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide, moi, pour m'occuper de mes propres blessures, _dit-il en montrant le bandeau sommaire qu'il avait à la tête.

Sidawethiel se contenta de regarder son bandeau d'un air dubitatif et narquois, assez insistant pour faire comprendre au nain qu'il aurait bien tort de se croire devenu un maître dans l'art de la guérison. Le nain, piqué au vif, fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, tandis que le sourire de Legolas, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, semblait donner tout à fait raison à Sidawethiel. Revoir ses compagnons lui faisait du bien et tempérait sa morosité. L'elfe se leva alors, malgré les protestations de la guérisseuse devant son bras à moitié soigné, et se dirigea avec ses compagnons au dehors. Un dernier regard à Merillasbelin. Un dernier geste de respect et d'amitié. Un dernier sourire… Puis l'elfe ferma définitivement la porte sur la silhouette mince et aimante de Merillasbelin, et suivit ses compagnons jusqu'aux écuries sans se retourner.

ooooooo

**Et voilà ! Je pensais faire un peu plus long, mais finalement j'ai coupé là, pour que ce chapitre soit exclusivement centré sur Sidawethiel et ai pour sujet exclusif l'après-bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Qu'en pensez-vous :)**

**Et que pensez-vous du fait que… Haldir est toujours vivant toute contente Non mais ho, notre Peter Jackson l'a sacrifié lors de la bataille, alors qu'il n'a jamais été question de ça chez notre cher Maître Tolkien ! (en même temps, vous me direz que si j'étais restée fidèle à Tolkien il ne serait même pas apparu à la bataille, mais bon, hum ? Voilà voilà quoi… :) A pas d'argument pour se justifier à part son amour inconditionnel pour les elfes Ca vous plaît ? Vous auriez préféré qu'il meure quand même ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la mort du frère aîné de Mirkwood, et de la réaction de son cadet ? Et aussi comment voyez-vous la relation entre Sidawethiel et Merillasbelin ?**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la prochaine publication, dans plus ou moins deux mois. :D Encore merci d'être présents et fidèles et de me donner l'envie de continuer et de toujours m'améliorer. Vraiment merci à vous ! Gros bisous !**

**Caladwen**

**ooooooo**

**Petites notes pas très utiles…**

**(1) hênneth : « jeunes enfants » en sindarin. En fait le mot n'est pas au pluriel, mais chut ! ;p**

**(2) Oui, ils sont « quittes », vous vous souvenez ? Dans le chapitre précédent Sidawethiel avait estimé avoir une dette envers Orophin, car il lui avait sauvé la vie en l'emmenant rapidement en Lorien.**


	18. Petit coeur brisé

**Youpiiiiiiiii ! 3 mois d'absence ! Record absolu de lenteur ! +s'auto-congratule+ Hé oui, je sais, ce n'était pas facile, mais après bien des efforts j'ai réussi à le battre à plate couture, ce record… +se fait taper+ Aïeeuuuuh ! Non, plus sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard. Je crois que j'ai très mal calculé le temps nécessaire pour le bouclage de mon chapitre avant les partiels, et donc je n'ai pu publier que maintenant. :s Aller, on va se dire que je vais avoir tout l'été pour prendre de l'avance dans la rédaction, on y croit ! ;)**

**Alors ce chapitre-ci sera dédié à la grande, la sublime, j'ai nommé **_**AELEA WOOD**_**! J'aime toujours autant tes reviews, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur, même si toi c'est pas le cas, vilaine ! pleure ;p Enfin, encore merci pour m'avoir précisé que le chapitre précédent était difficilement compréhensible, et pour m'avoir en conséquence inspiré la longue scène d'explication qui suit. **

**Alors là, je crois, non, je suis sûre que ce chapitre contient pas mal de révélations sur l'enfance de Sidawethiel, ce qui permet donc d'expliquer entre autres sa réaction surprenante du chapitre précédent avec Merillasbelin. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et encore désolée pour le grand retard !**

**Et on commence de suite avec un « flash-back » de Sidawethiel sur un épisode de son enfance. Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :)**

ooooooo

**Chapitre 18 : Petit cœur brisé**

Sidawethiel respira profondément l'air de la forêt, balayant du regard l'étendue d'arbres centenaires rassemblés ici. Quelle était jolie, cette forêt ! SA forêt ! L'elfe l'adorait. Du haut de son perchoir, sur la branche d'un arbre qui avait poussé à côté de la maisonnette de ses parents, Sidawethiel avait la vue dégagée sur la partie ouest de la Forêt Noire.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je te quitte quelques temps tu resteras ma forêt préférée…_ murmura l'enfant en caressant doucement du plat de la main l'écorce du vieux chêne qui lui servait de perchoir.

Les branches de l'arbre bruitèrent doucement en signe d'approbation, tandis que l'elfe se radossait au tronc de l'arbre. Sidawethiel songea alors à son départ qui était imminent : en effet, son père lui avait promis de l'emmener voir la forêt où il avait grandit. Cette déclaration avait eu un grand impact sur Sidawethiel. Il n'avait donc pas toujours vécu ici, avec maman ? Où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu grandir, alors ? Il lui avait dit le nom de la forêt, mais l'elfe ne s'en souvenait plus, tout comme il lui était impossible de savoir où elle se trouvait. Peut-être un peu plus au sud ? Ou vers l'est ? Depuis toujours ses parents avaient clairement défini les limites de la forêt qu'ils lui autorisaient à explorer, et Sidawethiel avait docilement obéit. S'aventurer trop loin serait trop dangereux, d'après eux. Mais tout cela faisait que Sidawethiel ne savait même pas s'il se trouvait d'autres elfes comme eux dans cette même forêt, au delà de ces frontières…

Sidawethiel tendit machinalement les bras vers une branche un peu plus haute de son arbre, et un écureuil, répondant à son appel, bondit dans ses bras et se laissa docilement caresser par l'elfe, qui réfléchissait toujours à son futur voyage. Sidawethiel mourrait d'impatience de découvrir ce qui se trouvait au-delà des limites des arbres-frontière, qui avaient frustré sa curiosité toute sa vie. Cela ne pouvait être que fascinant ! Il existait même selon son père des endroits où il n'y avait aucun arbre, juste un sol plat et lisse, ou encore de grandes montagnes faites de roches ! Comme cela devait être étrange !…

De grands bruits de dispute étouffés parvinrent à Sidawethiel, et l'elfe poussa un profond soupir. Il faut dire que depuis que son père avait parlé à sa mère de son projet de lui montrer la forêt de leur naissance, celle-ci était entrée dans une fureur immense.

Dès le début de la journée ses parents avaient commencé à se disputer, ce qui expliquait que Sidawethiel ait voulu s'isoler sur son arbre préféré, le plus grand et le plus vieux chêne bordant la clairière. Mais même si la maisonnette était à une bonne distance de là, l'elfe pouvait entendre quelques bribes de conversation lorsque ses parents élevaient un peu la voix. Comme c'était le cas à présent…

_- Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Merillasbelin ! Il est hors de question de retourner là-bas !_ cria sa mère.

Meril-quoi ?

_- Désires-tu empêcher Sidawethiel de connaître un jour la Lorien et nos Seigneurs ? _lui demanda Sidhion **(1) **d'une voix grave et calme, où perçait tout de même une pointe d'agacement.

Lorien ? Seigneurs ? Sidawethiel ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question, mais cela avait l'air drôlement intéressant !

_- Si nous allons en Lorien, nous la rencontrons forcément, Elle !_

_- Tais-toi !_ cria Sidhion.

Le papa de Sidawethiel ne criait pas, il ne criait jamais. Les seules fois où il lui arrivait de hausser le ton, c'était lorsque sa jambe lui faisait mal. Sa maman le savait aussi, c'est pourquoi elle lui répondit plus calmement :

_- Mais enfin !… Regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Regarde l'état de ta jambe, qu'elle a été incapable de soigner ! Je ressens ta douleur plus que tu ne le crois, Sidhion !_

De surprise, Sidawethiel se détourna du petit écureuil et se concentra sur la dispute. C'est que sa mère avait dit sa dernière phrase avec une voix si triste ! C'était bien la première fois que Sidawethiel sentait sa mère au bord des larmes. Sa gorge se serra à cette idée.

_- Tu sais bien qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu, Thandiel…, _reprit Sidhion d'une voix apaisée après un instant de silence._ Quand pourras-tu accepter cela et lui pardonner ?_

_- JAMAIS !_

La dispute gagna en intensité, avec une violence que Sidawethiel n'avait encore jamais connue, et qui fit trembler son cœur d'enfant. Seul le vent frais qui soufflait entre les branches semblait murmurer des mots d'apaisement dans l'esprit de Sidawethiel. Thandiel ne tarda pas à sortir de la maisonnette, se dirigeant d'un pas furieux vers la lisière de la forêt.

- _Que se passe-t-il mère ?_ lui demanda poliment Sidawethiel de sa voix aux intonations encore enfantines.

Sa mère ne prit pas même le temps de lui jeter un regard. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps, en fait. Mais ce n'est pas grave : Sidawethiel avait le temps. Sidawethiel savait qu'un jour sa mère viendrait spontanément à ses côtés, et l'enserrerait très fort dans ses bras, avec tendresse, avec affection… peut-être même avec amour ? L'elfe attendait patiemment ce jour-là. Sa mère était toujours si froide, et son regard était toujours fixe, sombre, malheureux…

Plein de haine.

- _Sidawethiel !_ entendit brutalement l'elfe.

Le cœur de Sidawethiel se souleva et l'elfe cru pendant un instant être au bord des larmes. Sa maman ! Sa maman l'appelait, elle voulait lui parler ! Que son nom était joli, prononcé par sa mère ! Et peu lui importait qu'il soit dit avec autorité et dans un moment de colère !…

Sidawethiel descendit agilement au bas du vieux chêne et s'approcha de la lisière de la forêt où s'était arrêtée sa mère. Droite et fière, vêtue de sa belle robe légère aux couleurs de la forêt, elle semblait plus sauvage que jamais. Les yeux brillants, Sidawethiel suspendait tout son âme au bord des lèvres de sa mère.

- _Nous ne nous reverrons pas_, lui dit alors Thandiel d'une voix ferme, en prononçant distinctement chacun de ses mots.

Les yeux toujours fixés dans les prunelles froides de sa mère, Sidawethiel sentit, oui, Sidawethiel sentit son jeune et tendre cœur se briser. A cet instant précis, quelque chose venait de lui être enlevé. Sa joie, ses espérances… Tout venait d'être balayé par ces quelques mots qui resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire, indépendamment de sa volonté. Car l'elfe voyait dans le regard maternel que ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai. En quelques fractions de secondes, de la même manière que l'extinction d'un feu plongeait immédiatement la forêt dans une profonde obscurité, Sidawethiel ressentit une solitude plus forte que jamais. C'était comme si chaque arbre et chaque animal qui l'entourait s'était éteint.

- _Pourquoi ?_ parvint tout juste à articuler Sidawethiel d'une voix sèche, la gorge serrée par l'appréhension, son regard à présent vide dominé par les yeux de glace de sa mère.

Mais Thandiel garda son visage fermé et se détourna sans hésiter, pénétrant de son pas gracieux dans la forêt sans un regard en arrière.

L'espace d'un instant, Sidawethiel demeura immobile, le corps tout entier tétanisé, oubliant même partiellement de respirer. Pas maintenant, non non, pas maintenant, il ne fallait pas ! Sidawethiel avait quelque chose de très très important à lui dire ! L'elfe se préparait depuis si longtemps, elle ne pouvait pas partir, non non, elle ne pouvait pas !

_- MAMAN !_ lui cria Sidawethiel, en retrouvant tout juste l'usage de ses jambes avant de courir derrière sa mère.

Mais les arbres semblaient décidés à freiner son chemin, tandis que la forêt devenait plus sombre et ténébreuse à mesure que l'elfe s'enfonçait en courant dans les bois. Une branche d'arbre acérée griffa son nez et sa joue, mais Sidawethiel ne ralentit pas. De petites larmes lui piquaient les yeux sous la douleur brève mais aiguë des griffures, lui brouillant la vue, mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Reprenant son souffle, Sidawethiel cria en direction de sa mère, de toute la force de ses jeunes poumons :

_- MAMAN ! RESTE !… JE T'AIME !_

Ce furent les derniers mots que Sidawethiel lui adressa jamais.

OOOOOOO

Sidawethiel respira profondément l'air de la forêt, souriant de façon désabusée en repensant à ce moment. L'elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer devant son innocence d'alors. « Je t'aime », mais quelles paroles mièvres et ridicules ! Tout ce que l'elfe espérait, c'est que sa mère ne les avait jamais entendues. Comment n'aurait-elle pas été agacée par des paroles si futiles ? Si de telles bêtises étaient le lot quotidien de sa mère, Sidawethiel comprenait parfaitement qu'elle soit partie. Sans jamais revenir…

Il lui revint subitement à l'esprit que Merillasbelin, après la bataille du Gouffre de Helm, avait répété mot pour mot ce que sa mère avait dit alors : « Nous ne nous reverrons pas ». Quelle étrange coïncidence ! Thandiel et Merillasbelin… Elles se ressemblaient tant. Cela venait probablement du fait qu'elles avaient passé bien des siècles ensemble. Elles avaient un caractère assez différent, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais leurs gestes, leurs manies étaient identiques, Sidawethiel l'avait remarqué lors de son séjour en Lorien. Jusqu'à leur façon de parler…

Secouant la tête, Sidawethiel résolu de ne plus jamais repenser à ces deux femmes. _Egoïstes..._ Elles étaient parties, désormais, alors pourquoi s'en soucier ? _Egoïstes..._ Pourquoi perdre son temps à penser à quelqu'un qui ne pensait qu'à soi-même ? _EGOÏSTES !_

_- Des arbres, des arbres et encore des arbres à perte de vue ! Quel spectacle ennuyeux pour nous autres nains !_ bougonna Gimli à ses côtés, lui permettant de mettre un point final à ses souvenirs désagréables avant que son mal de tête ne prenne trop d'ampleur.

Le nain chevauchait avec Legolas aux côtés de Sidawethiel. Il était toujours aussi peu à l'aise sur le dos d'un cheval, et son humeur en était alors d'autant plus massacrante. Les deux elfes sourirent à la remarque de Gimli, et Sidawethiel se douta que Legolas pensait la même chose. Contrairement à son compagnon nain, Legolas était parfaitement à l'aise sur Arod, au milieu de la forêt. Comme Sidawethiel, le prince avait l'air également perdu dans ses pensées, à la différence que toutes n'étaient pas introspectives. Il semblait tourner son esprit vers la communication avec les arbres du chemin. Lorsque Sidawethiel s'y essayait, l'elfe avait beaucoup de mal à ressentir précisément les sentiments des arbres, contrairement à Legolas qui paraissait en totale communion avec eux. Sidawethiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui était beaucoup plus difficile que pour le prince de capter les pensées de la forêt. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il fut un temps où cela lui était aussi facile et naturel que de respirer… Peut-être Legolas y arrive-t-il mieux parce qu'il a plus d'années d'expérience dans ce domaine ? Peut-être a-t-il déjà créé des liens avec cette forêt dans le passé ? … Ou peut-être les arbres lui font-ils plus confiance ? L'elfe se renfrogna à cette idée.

En empruntant une ancienne grand-route qui longeait une rivière, la petite troupe rejoignit l'Isengard en quelques jours. Sous les murs de l'Isengard, qui avait dû accueillir une végétation luxuriante, ne se voyait plus le moindre brin d'herbe. L'endroit était triste et désolé. A mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils pouvaient voir sur le sol de grandes flaques d'eau fumante, et au pied de la tour d'Orthanc flottait une étendue d'eau sale et lugubre. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous de la tour, ils aperçurent au dessus d'un amas de décombres deux silhouettes allongées et fumant la pipe, que les compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau reconnurent bien vite comme étant les hobbits Merry et Pippin. Ceux-ci saluèrent respectueusement Théoden de la part de Sylvebarbe, et l'enjoignirent ainsi que Gandalf à aller le retrouver au mur Nord.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Sidawethiel furent les seuls à rester auprès des deux hobbits, et ils descendirent rapidement de cheval pour être plus à l'aise pour discuter. Mais Sidawethiel, malgré sa joie de retrouver ses deux compagnons hobbits vivants, avait l'esprit préoccupé. En effet, un ent de haute stature se trouvait non loin de là, juste au pied de la tour d'Orthanc, et l'elfe avait l'intuition d'avoir déjà vu cette silhouette quelque part. L'elfe fit alors un signe à ses compagnons qui commençaient déjà à se raconter leurs aventures avant de se rapprocher de la silhouette familière.

L'ent se tourna lentement dans sa direction à son approche, ce qui laissa le temps à Sidawethiel de le détailler. C'était bien le vieux chêne de son enfance, celui qui se trouvait au bord de la clairière non loin de sa maisonnette : il était grand, avec trois ramifications principales qui formaient sa tête et deux bras, et son tronc noueux qui avait toujours semblé étrange à l'elfe se séparait assez haut en deux parties égales qui devaient lui servir à se déplacer.

- _Bonjour…, enfant des elfes…,_ salua l'ent quand l'elfe fut assez proche.

Sidawethiel n'aimait pas du tout cette appellation, ne se sentant rien d'un enfant. Néanmoins l'elfe salua à son tour l'ent, essayant de le faire avec le moins de froideur possible.

- _Je me nomme... Chênhardi... __**(2),**_ annonça-t-il. _Nous avons eu… l'occasion… de nous rencontrer… à bien des reprises…, enfant des elfes…, même si… tu n'en as… plus le souvenir..._

- _Je me souviens de toi,_ le détrompa alors Sidawethiel. _Longtemps tu es resté en Forêt Noire, il y a bien des années de cela. Je venais souvent te voir. J'ai toujours su que tu me comprenais. Mais je n'ai jamais su que tu étais un ent, et cela me désole de ne pas avoir pu te parler._

L'ent poussa un « braoum » de contentement en entendant que l'elfe se rappelait de lui.

_- Nous avons pourtant... parlé ensemble... dans la Forêt Noire..., _assura mystérieusement l'ent, avant de réfléchir à quelque chose d'autre, ce qui prit un long moment_. La Forêt Noire... Ce n'était pas là… la dernière fois… que nous nous sommes vus… Souviens-toi… Imladris…_

Les yeux de Sidawethiel brillèrent étrangement.

- _Alors c'était toi ?_ demanda Sidawethiel d'une voix douce. _Lorsque que j'ai sauté du balcon du haut bâtiment d'Imladris, pour échapper aux gardes de la cité d'Elrond, c'était toi qui a ralentit ma chute ? Je te dois la vie._

L'elfe crut un instant déceler ce qui devait être un rougissement de fierté sur l'écorce de l'ent, tandis que ce dernier se balançait légèrement de gauche à droite en provoquant des craquements désagréables.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda alors l'elfe. _Pourquoi étais-tu là pour veiller sur moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ?_

_- Parce que… tu représentais… l'espoir… pour nous autres ents…_, répondit Chênhardi après ce qui semblait être de nouveau un long et intense moment de réflexion. _Ta communion… avec la nature… était bien supérieure… à celle… des autres créatures d'Arda… Il n'y avait… qu'une créature… dotée... d'une telle sensibilité… qui aurait… jamais eu… le pouvoir... de nous sauver…, nous autres ents…, en retrouvant… les femmes-ent... Mais malheureusement… après le départ… de ta mère…, ton cœur... s'est fermé… Irrémédiablement._

ooooooo

**Tadaaaaam ! Coupé en plein milieu d'une discussion, je crois que mon sadisme naturel est de retour ! ;p M'enfin, je pense quand même avoir fait pas mal de révélations sur le passé et la personnalité de Sidawethiel dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plut ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Comment trouvez-vous les sentiments contradictoires que nourrit Sidawethiel envers sa mère ? Et que pensez-vous de cette dernière, et du père de Sidawethiel, qu'on a entrevus dans le chapitre ?**

**Et puis Chênhardi vient de mettre en lumière pas mal de points obscurs de l'histoire, si vous vous souvenez bien... **

**Alors voilà, maintenant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. ;) Merci de continuer à ma suivre, et à la prochaine, en espérant que je ne battrai pas cette fois mon propre record de lenteur... :s Bisous à tous !**

**Caladwen**

ooooooo

**Petites notes plus ou moins utiles :**

**(1) Rappel : Sidhion est le père de Sidawethiel, et Thandiel sa mère.**

**(2) Désolée pour ce nom d'ent ignoble, inspiré pourtant de Sylvebarbe et Vifsorbier. Je voulais faire original avec le mot « chêne » dedans, mais comme rien ne me satisfaisait je me suis contentée de ce nom-là ! +soupir+**


End file.
